Broken Boughs and Blackened Leaves
by jrrm64
Summary: Tony is devastated by Ziva and McGee turning his link off during Dead Air. He loses trust in the team and demands a transfer to find a life somewhere else. A happy life which is destroyed by terrorism. There will be TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**I've taken everyone's advice and put Ever Fixed Mark on the back burner for now. Instead I thought I start this one because the story idea I came up with excited me. Hopefully, you like it. (I don't own and get anything from NCIS and Bellisario but I do have fun playing in their sand box.)**

Broken Boughs and Blackened Leaves

_For there a fatal image grows _

_That the stormy night receives, _

_Roots half hidden under snows, _

_Broken boughs and blackened leaves._

The Two Trees by WB Yeats

Prologue

Tony took a few days off because his voice still hurt from losing it to overuse and allergies and he needed to wrap his mind around what else had happened. There he was going door to door trying to bait a killer and his backup, his friends, his teammates, turned off the radio link because they got tired of his voice. If he had been attacked, or called for backup because of a dangerous situation it would have gone unheeded. He would have been on his own, alone, without his team. No one would be on his six; no one would protect his back.

At first he was bothered by this act of rejection because that was what it was, but then he forgot about it for a while. At the park Ziva went out of her way to protect him from a bomb blast tackling him to the ground and covering him with her body and then as a team they enjoyed some baseball, not his favorite sport, but one he understood the poetic and cultural appreciation of. Then it sunk in on him. His team deserted him. McGee, his probie, got tired of his voice; Ziva, his ninja who he loved as more than a sister or partner, couldn't stand to hear his voice any longer.

His life suddenly made little sense, or maybe it now made complete sense. Those people who he thought of as family put him at risk because they were tired of his nonstop talking. They were tired of him. He trusted them, but that trust was now gone. One stupid little moment had destroyed it for him. If they couldn't stand his voice or his talking, then they couldn't stand him. He was no longer part of the team, or the family he thought they were.

Of course, what were his options here? He could confront them and force apologies out of them, but that would be a hollow victory. Their apologies would taste like ashes to him. He could inform Gibbs of what they did but that would get them either fired or disciplined to the point of being removed from the MCRT, and let's face it they were a good team, except for him. McGee had gotten arrogant lately, but he had turned into an excellent agent and Ziva was Ziva. Even now after losing trust in her he loved her.

In many ways he was the problem, not McGee and Ziva. He was the voice they couldn't stand to hear, so why not silence that voice. Gibbs' team would function just as well, if not better without him. Even he had to admit that he'd been off his game the past few years. It started with the debacle that his undercover assignment where he fell in love with Jeanne Benoit. After that there was the protection duty where he and Ziva weren't where they were supposed to be and Jenny was killed. Being an agent afloat followed that and then there was his killing Rivkin causing Ziva to stay in Tel Aviv so that her father could send her on a suicide mission to Somalia.

Somalia. For over three months she was in the hands a terrorist who beat her, tortured her and God knows what else. She was imprisoned there because of him and his actions. After they rescued he thought that maybe he had turned the corner, maybe things were getting back to normal. They were tired of his voice; they were tired of him. Funny, he was tired of himself.

Peoria, Philadelphia, Baltimore, and now NCIS DC; it didn't matter where he went, eventually it had to end. He was without family, never really had one to begin with: a mother who died when he was eight and an alcoholic conman father was his only family. No, it was time to move on. It was time to do what he did best, leave and attempt to make a new life for himself somewhere else. He was good at leaving.

Opening his laptop, which was lying on the coffee table in front of him, he logged on and checked what openings there were at some of the other NCIS locations. Naples had an opening for the position of Supervisory Agent for their newly formed Cold Case Homicide Unit. He hated cold cases, but it was a promotion and it was Naples. Maybe after a year or two he could transfer to one of the Major Case Response Teams or even become a contingency agent. Naples, he always wanted to live in Italy and now would be his chance.

He would go in Monday morning bright and early and request the position. Vance would love the chance to get another McGee-like agent for Gibbs to season. They were the future anyhow. He'd use his homicide detective skills and go off and leave in Naples. Maybe there he would end up with teammates who appreciated him.

NCIS

It was seven in the morning. No Ziva or Gibbs or McGee. Vance was in his office already, so Tony adjusted the sleeve of his Prada black suit then he adjusted his lilac tie and headed up to the Director's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vance yelled.

He entered and looked at Vance's stern face as he worked on paperwork.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm surprised to see you here this early," he said.

Tony stood in front of his desk at attention. There was a flutter in his stomach. He was about to make a request that would change his life once again. Once again he was about to take his life and shake it up and hope he could make it better somewhere else.

"I came in early to request consideration for the new supervisory agent for the Cold Case Homicide Unit position in Naples," he said.

There was no missing the look of shock on Vance's face. DiNozzo asking to be separated from Gibbs was a shock on the seismic scale that measured around 6.0.

"Make your case," said Vance. He never wanted to stand in the way of an agent trying to achieve advancement.

"For two years I was considered one of the best homicide detectives in Baltimore. My partner and I had a clearance percentage of 94%, which was remarkable considering we worked on two or three case at a time, including a cold case. As Gibbs' senior field agent I have had an exemplary career. The teams case clearance percent of 96% is top in the system. We have handled murders, serial murders, and terrorists. I briefly ran the team for four months and the percent didn't dip. I am fluent in Italian and Spanish and I have an excellent relationship with local police departments. I know how to talk cop and that is an international language," he stated.

Vance nodded his head: "Why do you what to leave?"

_Because a man I thought of as a brother and a woman I am deeply in love with treated me like a joke and risked my life, _he sighed. _I no longer trust those I work with and I won't throw them under the boss._

"Because it's time for me to find something more challenging. Agent McGee is a capable agent and needs to take more responsibility and Agent David has turned into a fine investigator. I believe a new probie is what the team needs, not an underutilized SFA," he said.

Vance stood up and offered him his right hand to shake: "Excellent job of convincing me. You leave in two weeks. Take the rest of the day to start getting your affairs straightened out. I'll inform Gibbs and the team that you are leaving," said Vance. "I'll go downstairs with you so you can give me your service revolver. You'll be issued a new one in Naples. I'll also need your DC NCIS ID."

Tony took out his picture ID and handed it to Vance. They left the office and headed down the stairs. Ziva was now sitting at her desk in sweats with her hands and feet taped up from a kick boxing match. She watched as Tony and Vance came down the stairs from the mezzanine. Tony appeared to look serious, no smiles or bright eyes, and Vance seemed satisfied about something.

She watched as they walked up to Tony desk and Tony unlocked his left op hand drawer and took out his service revolver and handed it to Vance.

"You'll be issued a new one in Naples," Vance to Tony.

_Naples. Tony was going to Naples. Was it an undercover assignment? _Ziva watched them in shock.

"And a new ID, right?" asked Tony.

"Yes," Vance offered Tony his hand again and they shook. "I had my doubts about you, DiNozzo. You are unorthodox to say the least, but you and your methods have grown on me. I'll miss you."

_Miss you. Tony is leaving. He can't be leaving, _she thought.

Vance took the service revolver in his hand then faced Ziva for a moment: "When Gibbs gets in tell him we need to talk personnel changes."

Vance walked away. Ziva tried to find her voice to speak to Tony, but he grabbed his raincoat and backpack and headed for the elevator. She took off after him catching him as he entered the elevator. Before the door closed she slipped onto the elevator and pressed the emergency stopped.

Tony stared at Ziva. Her hair was down and curly from sweat and her brown chocolate eyes were ablaze with emotion. He could feel his emotions stirring and watched as a bead of sweat traveled down her forehead and down her cheek. Damn, if he didn't love her, but he was never smart about who he fell in love with.

"Tony, you are leaving, yes?" she said.

"Yes. I'm taking the new supervisory agent position in the Cold Case Homicide Unit in Naples, Italy. I leave in two weeks," he said.

"Two weeks? Why?" she asked barely controlling her emotions.

"Do you really care, Agent David?" he asked coldly.

"Of course, I do. You know that I care about you. I care deeply about you," she said almost yelling at him.

He laughed coldly: "Really? You care so much that on an assignment with some dangers involved you turn off the communication link between me and you and McGee, who are my back up, because you got tired of hearing my voice and because you think that I'm my talking too much."

"It was a joke and it only was for five minutes or so," she said.

"During which time if I had requested backup or was attacked, you two would have missed it completely endangering my life. My life, not that you care about my life. Your actions proved you don't care about my life. I can no longer trust either one of you as teammates, but since the team works perfectly fine as it stands now, I decided to remove myself from it," he said.

"But…," she started to defend herself.

"No buts. If I told Gibbs what you did, he'd fire both of you from his team. I have no doubts Vance would find new positions for you because he values you both. But I can't tell Gibbs. I can't tell Gibbs because it will show him how badly I failed as his SFA. My teammates are so tired of me, dislike the sound of my voice so much that they turned off the link to me putting me at risk," he said.

"Oh, Tony, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, as tears started to burn her eyes.

"No, not good enough. You managed to hurt me more than I ever thought someone could. McGee, I think of him as a kind of a brother. He's my probie. And you… I love you," he said and the pain of admitting how he felt could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes.

_He loves me. Damn it, Ziva, what have you done._

"I know I'm a joke to the two of you, a clown. I just didn't realize how much of a joke," he said.

"Tony, you were talking nonstop about movies and whatever else came to your mind and we got tired of listening to you," she said.

"You got tired of me. Get tired of listening to me means that you got tired of me. Can't stand the sound of my voice then you can't stand me," he said then he reached over and slapped the emergency button back on and hit the door open button. "Goodbye, Ziva."

He gently pushed her out and closed the elevator doors. Ziva was in a state of shock. Tony was gone and it was her fault. He loved her and he finally admitted it to her and now he was gone. She walked back to her desk and sat down, as McGee came huffing and puffing into the bullpen.

"I had to take the stairs," he said slightly out of breath. He looked at Ziva, who appeared to be ready to cry then he

looked to that Tony and Gibbs weren't in yet.

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"We have fucked up, McGee," she said then she started to cry.

Chapter One

_Europe and Africa Field Office, Naples, Italy_.

It had been four years since Tony left DC. Tony had never talked to Gibbs. He just couldn't face him, especially since he felt like a failure. Before he left he was able to talk to Abby, which didn't go well; he talked to Ducky, which went well; and he talked to Jimmy, who helped him move and stayed in close contact with him. Jimmy was even the best man at his wedding to Alessia Maria Bianco, the only daughter of a wealthy Naples banker. Jimmy was also the godfather to his daughter Alessia Josephina DiNozzo, which he now pronounced by its proper Italian pronunciation: DiNutso. Fornell would be amused that he now used the proper pronunciation.

They had been married for three years and Lessie was two years old. His daughter was his light, la sua Luce. For the first time in his life he was happy both professionally and personally. He never thought when he left DC that it would be possible but he was remarkably happy.

After a year running the Cold Case Homicide Unit, the new Assistant Director of European and African Operations, Gabriel Albert, whose pre-Ellis Island family name was Albertinelli, bonded immediately with Tony and gave him a MCRT to run. Director Albert, who had black hair and grey eyes, was forty years old, four years younger than Tony. After a year of leading an MCRT, Director Albert with the consent of Director Vance made Tony his Special Agent in Charge of European and African Operations, which meant he was sent to field offices from Rome to Cape town, South Africa and everything in between as a trouble shooter reporting directly to the assistant director and director.

"How are Alessia and Lessie doing?" asked Albert.

Tony sat in his Albert's office looking out the window at Mount Vesuvius.

"They're doing great," smiled Tony.

"My Melonie keeps wanting me to invite you guys over for dinner. I think she wants Lessie and Michael to be friends," said Albert.

"Alessia would like that. She enjoys Melonie's company," said Tony.

"How come I feel like having this meeting at O'Rhys Irish Pub for a cheese burger and a pint of Guinness at Carney Park?" said Albert.

"Alessia wouldn't like that. She hates my American diet, so she has me on a new strict one," said Tony. "I've lost more weight since I've moved to Naples."

"You're lucky man, DiNutso. A beautiful wife and child and you live in a damned villa that would make Admiral Morse, who is in charge of the Sixth Fleet, jealous," said Albert.

"He should have married a banker's daughter like I did," smiled Tony drawing a chuckle from Albert.

"I might need to send you on a round robin visit to Rota, Rome then Tel Aviv," he said.

"Tel Aviv? Really?" said Tony.

"Yes, really," he said. "I know I don't understand how Europe and Africa ended up with the Force Protection Detachments in Tel Aviv and Athens, Greece, but they are under our jurisdiction."

"What's the problem, Gabe?" he asked.

"Some counterterrorism intel which is hinting at an attack on one of our Force Protection Detachment Installations or overseas bases," explained Albert. "I want you to take in person these briefings and meetings and see if you can start making connections. I'll want you to be in constant touch through MTAC with me and Vance. This is an important one. You'll be meeting with reps from AISI and CII in Rome, CNI in Rota, and Mossad in Israel."

"Oh, goody, I get to deal with foreign intelligence agencies. Couldn't I just watch _Three Days of the Condor_ and call it a day?" joked Tony.

Director Albert shook his head no.

"You'll keep an eye on Alessia and Lessie for me," said Tony.

"I'll have agents checking in on them and surveillance and Melonie, Michael and I will have them over for dinner some night soon," said Albert.

"You're a prince," smiled Tony.

"And you leave in two days, so go home to your wife and child and break the news," said Albert.

"Thanks, boss," said Tony with a grin.

"Get out of my office," said Albert.

NCIS

Tony's home was a four bedroom white villa off of Via Aito di Fuori in W Ischia, Naples. As usual he found his wife and daughter out on the backyard playing. It was a seventy-nine degree September day. As he stood under the awning, Tony took his linen tan suit jacket off, undid his tie and popped the top button, rolled up his sleeves, and joined his family.

"Papa," his daughter, who was wearing shorts and tee shirt, giggled when she saw him and ran over to him then hugged his leg.

She had dark brown hair like his wife, but his sea green eyes. Her features were Alessia, but her smile was his.

"Luce, you only want to give papa's leg a hug?" he said as he picked her up.

She wrapped his small arms around his neck and squeezed him. Tony looked at his wife. She was in a summer's dress, which she made look like a gown. Alessia had full sensuous lips, dark, almost black, hair, light brown eyes, and a figure which made him think of a young Sophia Loren. She was not yet thirty. The age difference bothered him at first, until her father Matteo told him that there was twenty year difference between him and Alessia's mother, Savina. He told Tony that age for men was purely mental.

"Tony, you are home early," she said.

"Mamma, Papa smells good," Lessie said as she buried her face in the nape of his neck.

He used Bulgari's Aqua Pour Homme Cologne for men. Was it good that his daughter had expensive taste in colognes, he wondered.

"Gabe gave me an early day and tomorrow off," he told his wife.

"You are going on a trip, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, my love," he said.

"It is not fair," she said then made a pouty face, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Ti amo," he said to her.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Where are you going?"

"Rome, Rota, and Tel Aviv," he said.

"You will be gone weeks," she said.

"I'm a troubleshooter, Dolcezza," he said.

"I will miss you, Tony," she said and joined her daughter in giving Tony a hug.

He kissed his wife then kissed his daughter's forehead: "I am a blessed man."

"Yes, you are," she smiled. "Now you daughter and I will make you a healthy dinner."

"Healthy," sighed Tony.

"Okay, maybe I'll make a spaghetti alla puttanesca," she said.

"Oh, please, pretty please," he begged.

She took her daughter from his arms, placed her down, and then gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I will make it for you," she smiled.

"Thank you, my love," he said.

"You know that I can't refuse you, Tony," she said.

"Ditto, toots," he smiled.

"What about me, Papa?" asked his daughter who pulled on his pant leg.

"I can never say no to my Luce," he told her.

NCIS

He was nine days into his trip of briefings and meetings when he finally landed Ben Gurion International Airport. After deplaning he noticed a familiar figure in Malachi Ben Gideon standing there. He walked up to him.

"Malachi," he said, "are you here for me?"

"SAC Anthony DiNozzo," he said. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Sure has," said Tony cautiously.

"You're bags will be picked up for you," said Malachi.

"Thanks," replied Tony.

"Deputy Director David is expecting you for a briefing," he said.

"Mossad Headquarters?" he asked.

"No. He's home. You are having dinner with him," said Malachi.

"Okay, take me to the Hilton Tel Aviv, so I can shower and get ready," Tony sighed.

"Don't be so glum. He is looking forward to seeing you," Malachi said.

"Is Eli going senile?" asked Tony.

"No," smiled Malachi.

"I have to call my family, too," he said checking his watch. "My daughter is probably up from her nap."

"How old?" asked Malachi.

"Two," smiled Tony.

"The terrible twos. My niece is three. We just got through with the terrible twos," he smiled.

"Ah, my Luce is never terrible, though she does like to ask papa a lot of questions," said Tony.

"Someday I'd like to have children. Maybe when I'm no longer Kidon," said Malachi.

"Don't wait too long, Mal. I almost waited until it was too late. I was lucky to have Alessia walk into my life or it would have never happened for me," said Tony.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Malachi.

NCIS

Eli lived what could be classified as a small compound near the beach. After letting Tony check in and shower and change into a Rizzoli Umo two button tan suit made from Irish linen. He forwent a tie and just wore a light blue linen dress shirt. Malachi escorted him past the security and into the front fall where the late Amit Hadar's replacement Aaron Schul waited for him.

"Director David will be a few moments. He is on the phone. Important matters," said Schul. "Has your trip been productive, SAC DiNutso?"

"So far," Tony answered.

Schul smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but a guarded one. He was about to say something else, when Eli David, a man who was force of nature, came into the room. He was almost now completely grey, but with the same craggy handsome face.

"Ah, SAC DiNozzo. If you don't mind, I will stick with the old pronunciation," he said. "My daughter calls you DiNozzo not DiNutso. She misses you greatly."

"You are in touch with Agent David?" he asked.

"Yes. We have had a thawing in our relationship especially after the Port to Port killer and her fiancé Ray Cruz turning out to be a murderer. She has gone through a few difficult years. But these past few years have been good to you, haven't they? A wife and a child," said Eli. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said.

"I never told my poor Ziva about your marriage and child. I thought it would break her heart. She has deep feelings for you and deep regrets," he said.

"Director David…," Tony started to be interrupted.

"Eli. And I shall call you Tony," he said.

"Eli, I'm here on business not pleasure," Tony said.

"You have changed," he smiled. "Come, let's eat."

They sat a dining room table to be served roasted chicken, roast potatoes, French style green beans served with a Chardonnay. Schul and Malachi ate with them and they discussed business over dinner.

"You have received a great deal of intel. I trust your instincts, Tony, so distill it for me and then I will do the same for you," said Eli.

"Chatter and some movements of known terrorists lead us to think there will be an attack on Naval Support Activity Bahrain. I think it's too obvious and we are being setup for an attack somewhere else," said Tony.

"Excellent. Mossad agrees with you," smiled Eli. "We are not sure where, but we think it is Naples. The Sixth Fleet is too tempting a target and Italy has both economic and political problems at the moment, which can be exploited by clever terrorists with money and we think this is one of the better funded attacks."

Naples. Just hearing Naples mentioned turned Tony's stomach.

"I need to make a phone call," said Tony.

"Assistant Director Albert?" asked Eli.

"Yes. I'd like him to raise the security conditions and also move my wife onto base until we are sure about this," Tony said.

"I would agree," said Eli. "You cannot be too careful in these matters. Please, feel free to walk out on the patio and make your call. Is your phone secure?"

"It's scrambled and secure," Tony said then he got up and walked through the open French door onto the patio. He took out his smart phone and Albert.

"_Albert_," he answered.

"It's me. I'm not liking what I've been hearing and seeing so far. An attack points to Bahrain, but Director David agrees with me that it appears to be a ruse. He thinks Naples is a more likely target. I can't disagree with him," said Tony.

"_You want me to up SecCon, don't you_?" asked Albert.

"That and move Alessia and Lessie onto the base until I get home. I'd sleep better knowing that they are protected twenty four/seven. You should probably move Melonie and Michael, also," he said.

"_I understand. I'll handle Alessia and Lessie personally. Call me tomorrow from a secure position so we can have a hook up with you, me and Vance_," said Albert then hung up.

Tony returned to his dinner. The dishes had been cleared and Eli was drinking a cognac. There was a snifter waiting for Tony at his vacated spot. Tony sat and sampled the cognac.

"This is amazing," said Tony.

"Jenssen Arcana. It is aged 98 years in oak barrels. Cost five thousand dollars a bottle," smiled Eli. "It was a gift from an American billionaire who Mossad saved his life."

"Why are you wasting it on me?" asked Tony.

Eli chuckled: "I like that about you, Tony. You are cut through the bullshit. I am wasting it on you because I was wrong about you. You were a better man that I gave you credit for being. I don't often make mistakes about people, but I did about you."

"And this is your way of saying I'm sorry so that we enter a new stage of our relationship," said Tony.

"Maybe," smiled Eli. "For two years you have avoided working with Mossad. I'd like to change your mind. I prefer NCIS to CIA."

Tony took a sip: "It's a start."

Eli laughed: "How else can I buy your cooperation?"

"Tell me how your daughter is really doing?" asked Tony.

It still hurt what she and McGee had done to him but too much good had happened to him over the past four years and he still had feelings for her. Was it love? He really didn't want to know because he was too happy with Alessia.

Eli nodded and Malachi and Aaron left them alone.

"Since Ray Cruz she has made mistakes. Your Agent Gibbs takes care of her, makes sure she doesn't get hurt, but she has missed her friend and partner, Anthony DiNozzo," said Eli.

"I'm no longer her partner," said Tony.

"Oh, yes, she told me what she did. She and Agent McGee told Gibbs, also. He busted them back to probationary officers and brought in a Cassie Yates to be his senior field officer. She still is," said Eli. "Ziva said it took a year before Abby would talk to her again and Gibbs verbally whipped them both for a year. It seems Miss Scuito and Agent Gibbs didn't like losing you."

"Hopefully they are functioning as a team now," said Tony.

"They are. But my daughter misses you. She occasionally e-mails me and asks if I have heard about you," said Eli.

"And you tell her nothing," he said.

"Yes. If she is to hear that you are living the perfect life, it should come from you, not me," Eli said. "I have hurt her enough."

Tony drained his glass of cognac down his throat: "I need to use your version of MTAC tomorrow afternoon around one our time and seven in the morning DC time."

"A car will be at your hotel to pick you up," said Eli.

"Thank you," sighed Tony.

"Can I interest you in another cognac?" asked Eli.

"Why the hell not," he answered.

NCIS

The Mossad officer escorted Tony through the building then took an elevator down to the subbasement. When they entered Ops on a large plasma screen was Vance and Albert and they were speaking to Eli. Tony walked up beside Eli.

"Tony, good to see you," said Albert.

"Agent DiNozzo," added Vance.

"Director Vance, Assistant Director Albert, good afternoon," Tony replied.

"It's seven fifteen in the morning here, DiNozzo," said Vance.

"I sometimes forget about the time in DC. It's been four years since I've been there," he said then smiled. He liked the idea of getting Vance up early.

"Well, I might have to have you come for a visit just to remind you of the difference," said Vance.

"Oh, before I forget, Alessia sends her…," the connection became white noise as the picture of Albert disappeared.

Eli barked a few orders in Hebrew and his technicians worked on trying to bring back the picture.

"Eli, what is wrong?" asked Vance.

"Wait one moment, my friend," said Eli then he listened to one of his technicians.

Tony looked at Eli then at Vance and back again.

"Leon," said Eli in a serious tone then he looked at Tony, "Tony, The Naval Support Activity in Naples has been bombed. According to my people in Naples there have been several explosions."

"I need to get to Naples right away," said a panicked Tony.

"Prepare my Gulfstream to take him to Naples," said Eli then he looked at Tony. "I pray for your family."

NCIS

It was seven forty in the morning and Ziva entered stepped off the elevator. There was an air of electricity as people were hyper drive with activity. She saw both panic and concern on people's faces, as she entered the bullpen. Cassie Yates was on the phone and her coffee colored skin seemed slightly paler then she looked over at McGee who was working away at his computer. He looked worried. Gibbs was on his phone looking stone faced and calm.

"What has happened?" Ziva asked.

"Naval base in Naples has been attacked. We're lost touch with the NCIS office there," said McGee.

_Tony's NCIS office_, she thought.

"Have we a list of fatalities and causalities?" she asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"They are starting to roll in," said Gibbs. "I just talked to Col. Hogan in Naples, served with him in Desert Storm. He said there were three large explosions followed by two marines acting as suicide bombers."

"I'm the preliminary list on the plasma, boss," said McGee.

Jimmy came running off of the elevator, pushing past people and into the bullpen.

"Have you got a list of fatalities yet?" he said in a demanding voice.

"Why the hell do you care, Palmer?" asked Gibbs.

"Because I talked to Alessia and Lessie last night and they were being moved to the base. She was upset. They were being brought onto the base for their protection," he said.

"Alessia and Lessie who?" asked Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, or DiNutso, as Tony calls himself now. They are his wife and child," Jimmy announced.

Ziva felt her stomach twist in a knot. _Tony's wife and child_. She closed her eyes and prayed that they were alright.

Gibbs jaw tenses up and his grey blue eyes become lasers as he stared at Jimmy.

"DiNozzo has a wife and kid. How do you know this?" asked Gibbs.

"I was his best man at his wedding and I am Lessie's godfather. Bree and I were slated to take our yearly trip to Italy week month with Ducky to visit them," he said.

"Is he on base?" asked Gibbs.

"He's the special agent in charge. Tony acts as a troubleshooter for Europe and Africa. He's not there right now," explained Palmer.

"Read the screen," said Gibbs.

Ziva got up and stood beside Jimmy. She took his right hand in hers and held it as a friend. The names of the hurt and the dead started to scroll on the plasma. Palmer was visibly upset, as he looked for names.

McGee highlighted any DiNozzo names. Alessia DiNozzo scrolled by: Alessia Maria DiNozzo, DOA. Right afterwards scrolled Alessia Josephina DiNozzo, seriously injured. Everyone heard Gibbs exhale.

"Jimmy, which is the wife and which is the daughter?" asked Gibbs.

"Alessia Maria is the wife," he said. "Lessie is the one seriously hurt."

Vance walked into the bullpen looking flustered. He saw the DiNozzo names and sighed. Jimmy looked over at Vance.

"I'm Lessie Godfather, sir. If you have any personnel going to Naples I need to be part of it," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Palmer," said Vance.

Ducky came shuffling into the bullpen along with Abby, who looked like around and started to read the emotions of her friends. She then saw the highlighted names on the plasma and tears started running down her eyes.

"Is there a good hospital nearby?" asked Ducky.

"On base is a top Navy hospital. And there is a Hospital ship currently docked there," answered Vance.

"Where's DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"SAC DiNozzo is currently flying from Tel Aviv to Naples on a plane provided by Mossad," said Vance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a state of desperation, Tony arrived at the base entrance to be met by Admiral William Morse, who was there along with two marines. The moment the admiral looked at Tony with sadness in his eyes, he knew his life had been irrevocably changed.

"SAC DiNutso," Morse started, "you have my sympathies."

"Admiral, my wife and my child, are they both…," he couldn't finish his question as the words got caught in his throat.

"Alessia is dead and currently you daughter is in serious condition at the naval hospital," he said.

"I need to see my baby," he said then he looked past the admiral at some of the destruction of the base.

There looked to have been several large explosions. The building where NCIS was located appeared to have serious internal and external damaged and fireman worked to put out some fires in the building. Albert?

"Direct Albert, how is he?" he asked.

"He has some broken ribs and a broken collar bone. Currently, he is under sedation at the hospital along with his wife and child, who are at his side," he answered.

Tony inhaled and smelled a mix of smoke, explosives, and death to go along with the salt from the ocean. Before he saw Lessie he needed to get an update on things. He needed to do his duty. The base was his responsibility with Director Albert out of action.

"I'm sorry, admiral, but can you give me a sitrep?" asked Tony.

Admiral Morse smiled at this request. He had hoped the man would step up to the plate and take charge of his end of things, though he wouldn't have blamed him if he let the responsibilities fall on someone else's shoulders.

"Three explosions. NCIS, the temporary housing area, and the baseball field at Carney Park, where a game was going on. The two marines who planted the explosives then they used themselves as suicide bombers. They timed it to all happen within a few minutes of each other. One bastard blew himself up at a picnic filled with marines and their families and the other at O'Rhys Irish Pub," said Morse.

"Who is collecting the evidence?" asked Tony.

"One of your MCR Teams is wiped out completely and the other has five out of eight agents of the second team are dead. ASAC Cunningham has put together a several teams of available agents and has them collecting evidence and beginning a rudimentary investigation," he said.

Ellen Cunningham had run the Domestic Crime Unit and was an excellent administrator, but she wasn't an investigator. Tony took his badge out of his pocket and clipped it to his belt so people could see it.

"Marine, find me Assistant Special Agent in Charge Cunningham and bring her to the hospital. I'll be found wherever my daughter is being treated. Her name is Alessia DiNozzo," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the young marine said and ran off to find Cunningham.

Tony turned towards Morse and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly.

"I'll take control from the hospital. Once I'm sure about my daughter's condition I'll head to the NCIS building and see if we can get some of it into shape for use. I may need an alternative location for my able body agents, though. We have to have somewhere to work," he said.

"The NCTS has the best state of art equipment and facility. I can see if they have some room for your counterterrorism and counterintelligence units as well as your intel analysts," Morse said.

"Naval Computer and Telecommunications Station brass aren't known for sharing their good fortune," said Tony.

"They'll share now," said Admiral Morse.

"My ME and his people are going to be busy. He'll need help and probably a place to work," said Tony.

"Hospital or the Hospital ship, the USS Mercy, is in dock," said Morse.

"The ship. The hospital should remain for hurt and maimed," Tony said.

"I'll prepare the ship for them," he said.

"I'll need a list of fatalities and causalities, sir," said Tony.

"I'll send one of my aids to you with one of those damned E-tablets. It will have an updated list," said Morse. "I'll also tell Vance you are here and have taken charge until Albert is able to."

"Thank you, sir," said Tony then he paused and thought things out for a moment. "Whoever did this damaged us most in our ability with security and investigation. This may have been a prelude to another attack with the second attack being on the Sixth Fleet. What do you have in dock, sir?"

"I understand. I'll put each ship at SecCon one and turn some marines into MPs," said Morse. "We'll shut down this base as tight as a virgin's vagina."

"Has local LEOs been by?" asked Tony.

"Yes, but we have asked them to stay clear for now. I've been in touch with the local government," said Morse.

Tony's smart phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked to see who it was: it was his in-laws. He took a deep breath and pressed ignore. They would be dealt with later. Now he needed to see his daughter.

"The marine is your personal bodyguard for now," said Morse, who then waved and a Humvee pulled up beside him. "I'll expect a briefing in six hours."

"Yes, sir," said Tony, who then looked at the marine. "What's your name?"

"Marcus Hayes," said the marine, who was in battle gear including body armor. Beads of sweat ran down his brown skin.

"We are headed to the hospital. Once there you can hit the cafeteria and get yourself some liquids before you dehydrate," said Tony.

"Thank you, sir," said the marine.

"Let's go," he said and set off on a jog to the hospital.

NCIS 

Vance had spoken to Morse and was told that DiNozzo showed up and took charge. Even though he knew Tony was dealing with his own soul crunching news, he felt better with DiNozzo in charge then ASAC Cunningham. He needed bodies of all sorts to be sent temporarily to Naples. The losses to NCIS and to marine personnel where devastating. One hundred and ninety three dead and another one and twenty badly injured.

Gibbs entered his office as requested. The stoic ex-marine looked angry and upset. Vance was shocked to see tears in his eyes when he found out that DiNozzo was married with a child and his wife was dead and his child badly injured. Even though DiNozzo had been gone four years, he knew that Gibbs had a soft spot for the man.

"Yes, Leon," he said.

"I've got a C-103 leaving for Naples with personnel and supplies on it. I want your team on it to take the lead of the investigation of the bombings. One of their MCRT is dead and the other lost half their people," he said.

"I'll get my people ready," he said. "When do we leave?"

"Four hours," he said. "Take Scuito and Dr. Palmer."

"And Ducky," said Gibbs. "He'll retire and take a plane out there on his own if you don't send him along with us."

"Take Dr. Mallard, also, then," said Vance.

"We might be gone for a while," said Gibbs.

"I'll have you and your team transferred there for six months," said Vance.

"I'll go let my team know," he said.

He exited the office and then headed down to the bullpen where he saw Jimmy talking to Ziva and Cassie. Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and inquisitively looked at Palmer.

"I was waiting for you to leave Director Vance's office. I was going to request time off from him so I could go to Naples and be with Tony. Bree is at the airport getting on a plane as we speak," he said.

"No need to ask for time off, Palmer. Wheels up in four hours we are going to Naples to take over the investigation of the bombing. You, Ducky, and Abby are coming along," Gibbs told him.

"I'll tell them. Thank you, Agent Gibbs. I have to see my goddaughter," he said then he exited from the bullpen.

"C-130 leaves in four hours. Go home and pack. The transport is going to have supplies and personnel for Naples. We are leaving from Andrews because of special circumstances," he said.

"How long, Gibbs?" asked Cassie.

"Six month minimum," he answered.

"Boss, did Vance mention any special equipment we might need?" asked McGee.

"No. Don't worry we'll get what we need once we get there," Gibbs said.

Ziva stood up without a word and headed for the elevator. Four years. So much had happened to both of them. She hoped that Tony had finally forgiven her and McGee for the stupid, stupid mistake.

NCIS

After reviewing the e-tablet Tony could only shake his head. Those two marines knew actually what they were doing if they wanted to gut NCIS and seriously damage base security. He scrolled through name of name of necessary personnel. Some he knew by sight and name and some were friends. He handed the tablet to . Hayes then he entered his daughter's hospital room.

Tony stood looking at his daughter as she lay asleep in the hospital bed. The doctor told him she had some minor bruises and contusions, a broken right shinbone, and a grade three B concussion which meant she was knocked unconscious for several minutes. The doctor had been waking her every four hours and checking her. She was nauseous and had a headache and cried for her mother. Tony now waited for them to wake her again.

"Alessia, wake up," the nurse gentle prodded her.

"Mamma," she mumbled. "Voglio momma."

"Your papa is here," the nurse said.

She opened her eyes and looked at her and started to speak in Italian to her father: "Papa my head hurts and stomach is upset. Where is mamma? She makes it all better."

"It's okay, my light. I'm here now," he said then sat on the bed and took her in his arms. "Mamma has gone to heaven with Poppo."

Poppo was her pet dog which she had for three months before the dog ran out into the street and was hit by a car and died. Alessia explained to Lessie that Poppo was in heaven because that was where all good people and animals go after they die. Now he was telling his daughter that her mother was in heaven with her pet. His eyes started to burn with tears.

"No, Papa, I want mamma," she cried inconsolably.

"So don't I, baby, so don't I, but she is no longer here," he said.

The nurse told the doctor who had just entered that she still had a headache and nausea.

"Agent DiNozzo, we need to calm your daughter and get an IV in her to hydrate her, as well as sedate her for a few hours," he said.

Tony kissed his daughter's head. Her crying didn't stop and she refused to let go of him. The doctor had the nurse give her a sedative as she held onto her father. Soon, Lessie drifted off. Tony stood up.

"When will the headache go away?" he asked the doctor.

"It's her first concussion so it should subside soon. She is doing fine so far, Agent DiNutso," he said. "The nausea will subside also."

"I'll be back in four hours when you wake her again," he said then exited the room to see Lance Corporal Hayes waiting for him.

"Hayes. Did you get something cold to drink?" he asked him.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes, who then reached down, picked up a coffee flavored drink with lots of caffeine and handed it to Tony. "I thought you might need this, sir."

"Thanks, marine," he said.

Tony opened the drink and took long swig. He needed the caffeine to keep him going. As he did this ASAC Cunningham came walking down the hallway. She was five foot ten inches with light brown hair and a plain but attractive face. Her feet slapped the floor of the hospital. Tony looked at her. She was dirty, smudged with soot from looking for bodies, and on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Ellen," he said then opened his arms and allowed the woman to walk into his arms for a supportive hug. "You've done a great job."

"Please tell me you're taking over, Tony, now that you're here," she said.

"I am. I already talked to the Admiral about it," he said then he let go of her.

She stepped back and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I have Alessia's body set aside for you," she said.

"How did she die?" asked Tony.

"Dr. Hurst took a quick look for me. When the bomb went off she must have shielded Lessie. It appears that the door to the room where they were staying was blown off and crushed the back of her head," she said.

Tony took another long swig of his drink. He didn't have time now to have a break down. Too much needed to be done and too many questions needed to be answered. Tony looked at Hayes and nodded at him.

"Have you ever thought about being an MP, marine?" he asked Hayes.

"Not really," he said.

"Every have an emotional, mental, or nervous disorders?" he asked him.

"No," the marine answered.

"Good. Well, you are now military police and working for me," said Tony then he looked at Cunningham. "You have a satellite phone?"

She moved her coat aside to show him a satellite phone in a holster on her belted. He motioned for her to give it to him then they began walking away. Once they were outside, he called Vance.

"_Vance_," the Director answered his phone.

"SAC DiNutso, sir. I've taken charge of the NCIS end of things," said Tony.

"_Tony. I am sorry about your wife_," Vance said.

"I can't think about that right now, Director. My daughter has a broken leg, a grade three concussion, and the loss of her mother," said Tony. "I need to concentrate on her and my job; otherwise I think I'd fall apart."

"_I understand_," Vance said. "_I am sending some contingency agents, supplies and a MCRT to you. They are in flight now_."

"We need the manpower," he said.

"_The MCRT is Gibbs and they will take charge of the bombing investigation since your best team is_…," Vance paused.

"Dead. All dead. They were at the baseball game," he said.

"_Gibbs' team has the best closure rate in the system. You know him. He's like a dog with a bone when he has a case that bothers him. You can't take it away from him until he is done chewing on it. Do you have a problem with them taking the lead_?" he asked.

"Just as long as they respect the chain of command, I am the Special Agent in Charge here," he said.

"_He doesn't listen to me all that often, so good luck with that_," Vance said.

"I have home court advantage. Gibbs will need the local LEOs and they love me here," said Tony.

"_Let me know if you need anything, Tony. Anything at all including being recalled back to the states so you can raise your daughter in peace. I have a position waiting for you here whenever you want it_," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir. I'll let you know if I need out of here," he said then hung up.

He looked over at Cunningham.

"Go get cleaned up then I need you to go to my in-laws and tell them that Alessia is dead and Lessie is in the hospital. I'd do it but I don't think I could handle them right now," said Tony.

"I'll be glad to Tony," she said. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Head over to the NCIS building and see what he can use?" he said. "We are going to have to work out of somewhere. NCIS is not going to shut down no matter how hard they tried to put us out of business."

"Ooh ray," said the marine.

NCIS

Gibbs' team along with six contingency agents plus Ducky, Palmer and Abby sat on the bench seating buckled up and bundled up as it was cold in the air. Abby sat between Ducky and Gibbs while Ziva sat beside Jimmy. On pallets in between them were medical, food, and electronic supplies, such as laptops, PDAs, and more.

"What was Tony's wife like?" Ziva asked him trying not to yell too loud so that only Jimmy could hear her.

Jimmy adjusted the helmet he was forced to wear, just like everyone else. He looked at Ziva, whose helmet was a little too big.

"She was sweet and beautiful," he yelled. "Alessia was the best thing to happen to Tony. She made him believe in himself."

"Oh," she replied. And she and McGee turned his link off during a case leaving him without backup because they got tired of his voice. She never understood just how selfish and petty that was until this moment. Before she thought of it as tactically dangerous, but it was so much more than that. It was personal. Tony was right: tired of his voice then you were tired of him. And she wasn't tired of him. She missed him.

"Wait until you meet Lessie," yelled Jimmy. "She's special. Bree wants to have a child now because of her."

"I look forward to it," she replied.

"She looks like her mother but has Tony's eyes and smile," he told her then Jimmy realized poor Lessie's mother was dead. She probably wouldn't be smiling much.

"I am glad you have been a good friend to Tony," yelled Ziva.

"He is my best friend," replied Jimmy.

Ziva smiled. _He used to be my best friend. He used to love me. _

NCIS 

Tony and . Hayes had scrounged around the building with flashlights for an hour or so. It was going to take months for the building to be repaired and refurbished. Rescue personnel were still searching through the rubble. The marble main stairs still seemed to be in good shape. Tony stopped one of the rescue personnel.

"Can I make it to the third floor?" he asked.

"I've been up there, sir. It's all clear," the rescuer said.

"MTAC is up there and it was redundancies and backups and the re-enforced room is supposed to be able handle a direct attack," explained Tony.

"Sir, I'd leave that for some other day," said the rescuer.

"But it would have had at least three techs inside of it at all time. Did those men get out?" he asked.

"Shit, we didn't check MTAC," said the man.

Tony, Hayes, and the rescuer started up the stairs to MTAC. Avoiding rubble and fallen beams, they made it to MTAC. The door was locked tight and the retina scan was offline.

"We need an acetylene torch up here right away. There are probably three men in there right now," said Tony.

"I'll get one," the rescuer said then took off.

Tony looked at his watch. He still had several hours before he had to be back at the hospital with Lessie.

"Sir, I can wait here for the torch. Go to the hospital," said Hayes.

"I like you, marine. Your superior officer doesn't know it but I'm stealing you away from him," smiled Tony.

"You don't have to steal me, sir. He'll gladly give me up," said Hayes.

"Good," said Tony.

Tony's smart phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"DiNutso," he said.

"_Your in-laws are here at the hospital and causing trouble. They want to take Lessie away to another hospital_," said Cunningham.

"I don't need this shit right now," said Tony.

"_You better come over here now_," she said then hung up.

Tony looked at the marine: "I've got to go to the hospital."

"I'll handle things here, boss," Hayes said.

Tony hustled out of the building and waved down a marine in a Humvee.

"Drive me to the hospital," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the marine.

The sun was starting to set. Admiral Morse ordered flood lights to be set up at the bomb and suicide bomber sites so that people could work the areas twenty-four/seven. Tony closed his eyes as the marine drove him. He was tired, emotionally drained really. The day was catching up to him. The Humvee stopped and he opened his eyes to see that they were at the hospital.

"Thanks, marine," he said and got out.

Rushing to Lessie's room he found his in-laws along with an Italian police detective arguing with the naval doctor and two nurses. ASAC Cunningham was standing off to the side watching them argue.

"What's going on here?" growled Tony.

The argument stopped. Tony was in no mood for arguing or even explaining himself.

"Anthony, we came for Alessia to take her to a better hospital then home with us," said Matteo Bianco.

"She is under Dr. Wise's care and she is going nowhere unless it is home with me," said Tony.

"You cannot raise her. We should take her and raise her," said Matteo.

"My daughter, Matteo, not yours. She is going nowhere," said Tony then he looked at the Italian police detective and explained to him in Italian. "Alessia was born in this hospital which is considered American soil. She is a citizen of the United States of America by birth. You have no jurisdiction here."

"I am going, Agent DiNutso. I am sorry for your loss," said the detective and he walked away.

"You are a man alone. You cannot care for a little girl, especially with your job," said Savina Bianco.

"You are not taking my daughter from me. Period. End of discussion. Now, I need to clean up before I see Lessie so if you'll excuse me," he said then he walked down the hallway and found a Men's Room.

Entering the Men's Room, he walked up to a sink, turned on the water then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked worn out.

"Hold it together, DiNozzo. Hold it together," he said to himself.

NCIS

The C-130 landed and the pallets and personnel offloaded. Once on land Jimmy called Breena to find out she was in Naples at the Navy hospital and about to check on Lessie. He told her that he'd be there soon and hung up.

"I need to get to the hospital. Bree is there," said Jimmy, "and she's going to check on Lessie."

"Why don't we go as a team," said Gibbs.

Abby walked over and kissed him on the cheek: "Thank you, Gibbs."

As a team they waved down a truck and drove to the hospital. Gibbs led them into the hospital and to the front desk.

"We are here to check on Alessia DiNozzo," he said to the nurse.

"Agent DiNutso' daughter," she said. "She is in room 308."

"Thank you," said Gibbs.

Ziva walked beside Gibbs as they headed towards Lessie room. When they turn to go down the hallway Jimmy saw his wife with tears in her eyes outside of the room. Jimmy pushed his way ahead to his wife.

"Bree, honey, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked her.

"Poor Lessie, Jimmy. She woke up and cried and cried over her mother. Tony finally asked the doctor to leave him alone with his daughter," she said. "You should look at them."

Jimmy with Gibbs and Ziva over his should opened the door and looked into the room. Tony was asleep on the bed with his daughter sleeping on top of him. Her leg in the cast dangled over the side of the bed. Gibbs moved past Jimmy and without making a sound walked up to the bed and gently placed her broken leg on her father.

He looked down at DiNozzo. Four years. He'd missed. It wasn't until he was gone that Gibbs realized he thought of him as a son almost. Gently, he brushed Tony's hair out of his eyes. When he turned he saw Ziva sitting in a chair, which she had moved closer to the bed.

"Someone should stay and make sure she doesn't fall," she said quietly.

"I'll be back," he said then he kissed the top of her head and whispered to her: "Take care of both of them."

"I will, Gibbs," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Tony awoke in the morning with his daughter in his arms, he saw Ziva asleep in the chair. It had been four years and she hadn't changed a bit. Just staring at her he was reminded that he still had deep feelings for her, feelings he really didn't want to deal with right now. Quietly, he got up out of bed with Lessie in his arms and carried her with him as he searched for a doctor. He wanted to take his daughter her and prepare for his wife's funeral, which his in-laws were arranging.

"Agent DiNutso," Dr. Wise said as he saw him coming towards the nurses' area. "How can I help you?"

"She is doing better, so can I take her home?" he asked.

"She is going to need someone with her for at least the next twenty-four hours checking on her constantly," the doctor said.

Before Tony could answer Bree and Jimmy stepped off the elevator. Tony waved them over.

"Ciao," Lessie said softly.

Tony was surprised to hear this since he thought she was still asleep on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Ziva standing there smiling at Lessie. Just like the old days she had silently snuck up on him.

"Ciao, Bella," said Ziva to Lessie. "Come sei Bella."

"Mi chiamo Lessie," said Lessie.

"Mi chiamo Ziva," replied Ziva.

"I want to go home," she said to Ziva.

"Your daddy will take care of you," Ziva said then she looked at Tony.

She stared into his sea green eyes, the same color as his daughter. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't force himself to speak.

Bree walked up beside Tony and gave Lessie a kiss on the cheek: "Hello princess."

"Breeew," said Lessie and she wrestled herself out of her father's arms and into Bree's arms.

Tony's smart phone rang. He checked to see who was calling him and it was Admiral Morse.

"I need to take this," he said to the doctor, Ziva, and Bree then he started to walk away from everyone.

"DiNutso," he answered.

"NCTS old building was still be used by them for storage and office overage. They'll be out by this afternoon and the building will be yours," said Morse.

"Thank you, Admiral. How about computers?" asked Tony as he turned and caught sight of Ziva and Bree talking to Lessie.

"Vance sent two pallets of laptops and computers. He's always worried about the tech being the best available. I'm having the brainiacs of NCTS set them up and take care of you. You should be online in a day or two," said Morse.

"Is there any way to strip MTAC and set it up in the new building?" asked Tony.

"I'll get them on it," said Morse.

"The bodies of our dead are being brought on board USS Mercy where we have three Medical Examiners working now," said Tony. "Oh, and Admiral. There is a . Marcus Hayes who acted as my bodyguard yesterday. I don't know who to talk to but I'd like him transferred to Military Police and attached to NCIS. He proved highly valuable to me yesterday."

"I'll talk to Col. Mannix about him," said Morse.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"How's your daughter?" asked Morse.

Tony stared at Lessie as she reached out and touched Ziva's face. Ziva smiled and Lessie did, too.

"She's doing better. It's amazing how resilient children are," he said.

"We are going to get the bastards who did this, right, SAC DiNutso?" asked Morse.

"We have NCIS top MCRT on it and I won't stop until we have whoever is behind this," Tony said. "After I bury my wife, I'm going to devote some personal time on this."

"Don't forget about your daughter," said Morse.

"All I have is my job and her," he said.

He hung up and watched as Gibbs, Cassie Yates, and McGee joined Ziva and Bree giving Lessie attention. Bree handed Lessie to Gibbs, who broke out in a big smile. Tony watched as the silver haired man he admired more than any other smiled and talked to his daughter.

Tony put away his smart phone and joined the group.

"Tony," said McGee.

"Agent McGee," replied Tony. He wanted to be friends again, but Ziva and McGee had hurt him and he wasn't ready to forget that. Not yet. Not right this moment.

McGee nodded his head: "I understand SAC DiNozzo."

"Cassie, I hear you're the SFA," he said.

"Yes, I am," she smiled and gave him a hug. "He still tells me I'm no DiNozzo."

"That just might be a compliment," smiled Tony.

"It is not," Ziva spoke up.

Tony looked at Ziva again. He wanted to speak to her but he just couldn't. All he could think of was Alessia and how his perfect life had been destroyed.

"So, Lessie, your father used to be my senior field agent before he was your papa," said Gibbs.

"You papa's friend?" she asked.

"I'd like to think that I am one of his best friends. I think of your papa as family, so I think of you as family," Gibbs smiled.

"What should I call you?" she asked him.

"You can be Poppi," she smiled.

"I'd like that," said Gibbs then he looked at Tony. "I just came from Assistant Director Albert's room. He's taken lesser pain killers and is going to be transported in a wheelchair. He wants you to take a few days and bury your wife and take care of daughter. This case isn't going to be solved overnight and he wants you focused."

"Thank you," he paused for a moment as he almost called him boss, "Gibbs."

"You deal with your life right now, Tony. I'm here to take care of the rest until you are ready," Gibbs said then he kissed Lessie on the cheek and handed her to Tony.

Tony turned to Bree: "I don't know where you are staying but I need you and Jimmy, Bree. I don't know how long you can stay but I really need your help with Lessie. I don't want to leave her with her nanny."

"I'll call my father and tell him that I'm staying as long as Jimmy stays," she said.

"He's staying as long as you need him," added Gibbs.

Lessie clung to her father's neck. Gibbs reached over and gently patted the back of Tony's head. It was a sign of his affection for the younger man and solidarity.

"I need to take Lessie home. Let her rest. Alessia parents are arranging for the mass and funeral," Tony said.

"We'll be there, Tony," said Gibbs.

"Ciao, poppi," said Lessie to Gibbs.

NCIS

The Bianco family arranged for the funeral mass of their to daughter to be held at Duomo di Napoli, the Cathedral of Naples, and then having her interred in the family crypt in the town of Falciano del Massico. He was all but told that there was no room for him in the crypt and he didn't argue. Once they had found whoever was behind the bombings and brought them to justice, he intended on taking Vance up on his offer and be transferred back to the US. It was time that Lessie saw the United States. He didn't really care if he was transferred to San Diego or Rhode Island, just as long as he didn't have to take a demotion and he could make a nice life for his daughter.

He awoke in the master bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt with his daughter with her jammies sleeping on his chest. Lessie dark brunette hair had fallen in his face waking him up, so he gently brushed it out of his face then he slid her on the king size bed. Even from his second floor bedroom he could smell coffee being made.

Tony got out of bed, walked up the three steps to the balcony, opened the door, and walked out onto the balcony. Their home was on a hill so he had a view of sunrise on the Tyrrhenian Sea and their considerable backyard. Taking a few deep breaths he knew he had to get ready. The Bianco family was foregoing a wake for reasons they wouldn't explain to him, since he was suddenly persona non grata in the family. They blamed him for Alessia death. He couldn't completely disagree with them. It was his idea for them to move onto base for protection. If he had just kept his mouth shut Alessia would still be alive.

Today was the funeral mass and funeral, which was a fifty click drive away. He feared that it was going to be a little too much of a day for his daughter. At some point she would implode and start to cry and need to be home and have some fun. Children needed to be reminded that life went on and that living was fun. Adults knew better, thought Tony.

"Papa," cried Lessie.

He turned and ran back into the bedroom to find his daughter with her cast on her leg sitting in the middle of his bed crying.

"Papa, you were gone," she cried.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here, my Luce," he said as he picked her up and cuddled her.

Bree and Jimmy came running into the bedroom room to find Tony holding his daughter and trying to get her to stop crying. He looked at them.

"She woke up alone in the bed. I was on the balcony getting some fresh air," he explained.

"Hey, Les," said Bree, "come here."

Bree took Lessie from Tony and kissed her head: "Do you want breakfast? I am making chocolate milk and waffles for you."

"Please, prego," she replied with a smile already forgetting her little fright.

Bree looked at Tony: "Can I take her downstairs and feed her?"

"Thank you, Bree," he said.

Bree took her away leaving Jimmy with Tony. Jimmy walked forward and gave Tony an awkward hug, which brought a smile to Tony's face.

"Tony, I am not leaving here until you don't need Bree and me any longer," he said.

"Thanks, Jimmy," he said. "Once this is done and we find whoever is behind this, I'm transferring back to the states. I don't care where but I need to leave here."

"I understand. Let's hope that wherever you go they need an ME because Bree is going to refuse to leave Lessie for long. She loves her. Last night she told me that we are going to have a baby now so Lessie has a cousin," said Jimmy.

Tears burned Tony's eyes. At least, his baby had family, he thought.

"Jimmy, I don't think you know how much that means to me," he said. "You're a good godfather to my daughter."

For a moment Tony was reminded that Lessie's godmother was Alexandria Borghese. He was amused when he found out that she was a relative of the House of Borghese, ancient family with popes, philosophers, lawyers, and even Napoleon's sister as an in-law. Alexandria liked to remind Tony that one of her relatives was once the viceroy of Naples. She was currently in the US on business with her cosmetics company, but he had received an e-mail telling him she be back after the funeral. He hoped that Alexandria wouldn't side with Alessia's family because he didn't need to waste the energy fighting them.

"I know, Tony," Jimmy replied.

"I should get dressed."

"Take your time. We'll get Lessie ready," he said then left Tony alone.

NCIS

After a long hot shower, Tony slicked his hair, put on a Versace black suit, white linen shirt, and black silk tie along with a Gucci black loafers and retro Ray Ban sunglasses. He was ready for the funeral mass. Leaving his bedroom Tony went downstairs and saw that Bree had dressed Lessie in a simple black summer's dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Bree was dressed in a black dress and Jimmy in a dark blue suit.

"You ready, Tony?" asked Jimmy.

"There is a limo outsider waiting for us," Bree said.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

The Mercedes Benz limo dropped them off in the front of the grey façade of the Cathedral of Naples with statue of St. Januarius. Tony wasn't much of a Catholic growing up, but Alessia made him go to mass every Sunday, usually at this Cathedral. It was a family obligation and she was always more faithful than she let on. He loved that about her.

Between friends and associates of the Bianco family and NCIS and Sixth Fleet personnel who either knew Tony or respected the job his did, the cathedral was overflowing. Team Gibbs sat in a pew in middle of the church. McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs wore black suits, while Ziva wore a black pants suit and Abby a black dress sans dog collar. They watched as Tony carried his daughter with her leg in a cast dangling down the main aisle with Jimmy and Bree behind him. Before he entered one of the family pews, Tony genuflected then he sat down with Lessie. Jimmy and Bree merely sat down beside him and Lessie.

Ziva watched as the mass proceeded. She watched with fascination as Tony kneeled, blessed himself, then as people were getting up and going for communion, she saw him sit and not join them.

"Ducky," she whispered, "I know Tony is Catholic and it looks like he has been going to church since he moved to Naples, so why wouldn't he go to communion?"

"Ahh, you are observant, my dear. I know this because the Highlanders were mainly Catholics and I have some Highlander blood in me. Anthony probably believes he is not in a state of grace, so he cannot receive communion," said Ducky.

"State of grace?" she asked.

"Yes, his soul and body have to be ready to receive communion. I would say that Anthony has intentions which don't allow him to attain a state of grace," Ducky said.

"Like having the intention of killing those behind these bombings," she whispered.

"I would think that would do it," nodded Ducky.

_He needs to be protected from himself then_, thought Ziva. _He cannot be allowed to risk himself, especially for his daughter's sake. _

The mass ended and the organ played and a choir sang _In Paradisum_. Six men, including Jimmy, Alessia's cousin, a stand-in for Director Albert, a police detective Mario Rossi, and two of Tony and Alessia's shared friends, stood up to act as pallbearers to carry the casket out of the church. First, the priest and altar boys, followed by pallbearers with the casket, then the family walked down the main aisle. It felt almost surreal to Tony. In such a short period of time he had lost so much, but he needed to keep it together for his daughter's sake.

As the families got into limos, the casket was loaded into a hearse. Once the cars were ready they were off to the small town where the Bianco family crypt was located. It was quiet in the limo. Lessie fell asleep and Jimmy and Bree allowed the silence for Tony's sake, so that he could some time with his thoughts.

With the hearse in the lead, the funeral party made good time to the cemetery. Waking up as they got out of the limo, Lessie didn't leave her father's arms, even her grandmother offered to take her. She wanted to stay in her father's arms. As they got out to the area of the family crypt, a monument in marble, Lessie finally spoke: "Papa, I want to go home."

"I know, baby. Soon," he said.

A small party of family members along with the priest entered the crypt. The only reason Tony was invited in was because Lessie wouldn't leave his arms. As Tony went to enter, Lessie began to cry: "No, papa, I don't like it in there."

Tony stopped, turned around and walked away from the crypt, while Mr. and Mrs. Bianco stared at Tony's back with hatred. He walked away with Lessie. Gibbs observed the Italian detective, who was a pallbearer and the man who had given him the runaround for two days as he tried to track down the two marines' movements outside of the base. He approached Lessie and Tony and he gave both father and daughter a warm hug.

"I guess we really are going to need Tony's help to deal with the local LEOs," said McGee.

"We need his help regardless, McGee," growled Gibbs.

"Boss, I didn't mean anything by what I just said," said McGee.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Shut up, Tim. Now is not time to dig yourself out of trouble," said Abby.

"I do not trust Tony's wife's family," said Ziva, as she watched the family.

"I agree," added Gibbs.

NCIS

Some of the mourners were invited back to Tony's home after the cemetery. Bree had arranged for some food for the guests, including antipasto, meatballs, stuffed manicotti, vegetables, a craved roast beef, and more. Wine was offered as well as cold beer. Once they arrived Tony left Lessie with Bree because Lessie wanted to play in the backyard. He removed himself to his bedroom so he finally could do something he had been avoiding, which was breakdown and mourn for his wife.

At first it was a few tears running down his face, but then the emotional gates were opened and he started to sob uncontrollably, as he stood with his hands on the chest of drawers and putting leaning his weight on it. He just couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Let it out, DiNozzo. Don't hold it in, but let it empty out of you," he heard the voice of Gibbs' say.

Tony turned to see Gibbs standing there. The door of the bedroom was closed. Gibbs was making sure he had his privacy.

"I know how you feel, son. I remember what it felt like to lose Shannon and Kelly. Let the tears out," he said then he walked over to Tony and gave him a fatherly hug.

Tony almost collapsed into Gibbs' arms and started sobbing again: "I…don't know…what I am… going to do without…her."

"You are going to continue forward and take care of your precious daughter and do your duty," said Gibbs.

Tony was reminded once again that this was the man he wished was his father. His own father sent him a card and told him he wished he could be there with his son and granddaughter but he was in Dubai trying to work a business deal. Senior was still chasing rainbows.

Gibbs stepped back and looked at Tony: "I never got a chance to say this, but I'm proud of you son. I'm proud how you've handled yourself duty during this crisis, how good a father you are, and I'm proud even of how you handled McGee and Ziva four years ago. You never told me, so I should give you a head slap for that, but I understand. You had been through too much with them, but they lost your trust. You moved on and proved to a lot of people that you were more than Gibbs' lapdog."

Tony looked at him: "I heard you made them both probies."

"I almost fired them and Vance be damned," said Gibbs. "They had cost me my senior field agent."

"Thanks, boss," Tony said wiping away his tears.

Suddenly, Tony heard Lessie laughing. It sounded like the sweetest music to his ears. He and Gibbs walked up the three steps and out onto the balcony where they saw Ziva teaching Lessie how to walk with a cast. His daughter was talking tentative steps and enjoying each one of them.

"She is laughing," he said.

"They both are. Ziva hasn't done much laughing lately, either," said Gibbs.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Her CIA boyfriend killed an innocent marine two years ago. She was going to marry him. Damn thing sent her into a tailspin. She began to sleep around, acting not unlike a former SFA of mine. Finally, it caught up with her. She brought home a guy who tried to rough her up," Gibbs explained.

"What happened?" Tony asked with genuine concern.

"She put him in the hospital, broke several of her bones, including his jaw. She's still Ziva, DiNozzo. Her Mossad training didn't disappear," chuckled Gibbs. "Since that night, she has been all about the job and movies. She has become a bit of a movie freak, again like a former SFA of mine. She never realized how deeply she felt for you until you were gone."

"I could no longer trust them after they did that to me, Gibbs," said Tony. "I understood McGee. He was feeling his oats and starting to think he was a better agent then me, as well as being smarter, but Ziva… that hurt. I loved her and I thought she had feelings for me."

"She did, Tony. But then again, after you saved her from Somalia how was she to know that you'd respect rule 12 and never let her know how you really felt until after she fucked up and all you wanted to do was leave," said Gibbs.

"Life is fucking complicated, Gibbs," he said.

He watched as Lessie took several steps on her cast then turned and walked back into Ziva's arms for a big hug. She then sat herself down on Ziva's lap and started to talk to her nonstop, probably in her half English and half Italian manner that she had picked up. Ziva sat and listen and smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks for coming, boss," Tony said. "I need you to help me solve this. I have to bring these bastards to justice."

"I know DiNozzo, or should I say DiNutso?" asked Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"I got tired of correct people's pronunciation of it here in Italy," he said. "I let DiNutso stand. Plus, it made me feel like a new person, a new me."

"I liked the old you, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I didn't know you cared, Gibbs," said Tony.

"I care, Tony, and we are going to catch the bastards who hurt your family," he said then he looked at Tony. "When you say bring them to justice, you mean apprehend them, right?"

"I mean justice, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Don't go down my road, Tony. Don't become an executioner. There's a heavy price to be paid when you do that," Gibbs warned them.

"I can't guarantee anything, Gibbs, but I'll try and be a cop and not an executioner," he said.

"Good," said Gibbs, who then looked down at the backyard where Bree and Abby had joined Ziva and they were now all playing with Lessie. "She really is a beautiful child."

"Yeah, she is. She's just like her mother," Tony said.

"I wish I had met the woman who tamed Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Me, too, boss," said Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alexandra Borghese was stunningly beautiful and she knew it. With black hair, crystal blue eyes, high cheek bones, and full sensuous lips, she could have been a supermodel but she started her own cosmetics company instead. She was dressed in a tan suit with a skirt that had a slit on her right side which ran mid-thigh. Tony, who was in jeans and a chambray shirt, was surprised to see her at his doorstep, especially the day after Alessia's funeral.

"Anthony, I wish I could have been at the funeral. I just got in a few hours ago from New York," she said as she entered then kissed his right cheek then his left cheek. "Where is Lessie?"

"Bree Palmer is feeding her in the kitchen at the moment," he said then noticed an expression of curiosity on Alexandra's face. "You remember her; she's my friend Jimmy's wife."

"Oh, yes," said Alexandra, as she walked into the living room and sat down the sofa. "He is a doctor."

"Actually, he's a doctor who is a medical examiner working for NCIS," he explained.

"Yes," she smiled.

He could tell that was completely meaningless to her.

"Alex, can I get you a coffee or espresso?" he asked.

"Please, Anthony, sit with me. You know Alessia was my closest and dearest friend and I am godmother to your child. I've missed out on so much being in America this past month, so much sadness and tragedy," she said.

"I'll be honest with you, Alex, today is my last day to be with Lessie. Tomorrow I need to get back to work to help find whoever was behind the bombings. I was hoping to spend it with Lessie," said Tony.

"Anthony," she said in a low voice, "you will be careful returning to work. You cannot be risking your life now that you are all Lessie has for a parent."

"I'm an investigator, Alex, so I shouldn't be in harm's way," he said.

"Good," she said. "Alessia's parents called me that her will is being read today. They want me there."

Tony sighed and sat down in the armchair. Alessia's parents were going to be a problem.

"Two o'clock. Our lawyer is located in the Galleria Umberto I," he told her. "Gilberto De Luca."

"We can go together, if you like," she smiled. "I came in my Gran Turismo. I know you like to drive it."

"You don't think I like driving our Lancia Delta," he smiled.

"Or what is your company car?" she asked.

"Alfa Giulietta," he said.

"Hmm, not a bad car," she said. "Come now, Anthony. Let me take you to lunch then we see the lawyer. I'll let you drive."

"That will allow me to leave the Lancia with Bree," he said then smiled. "Sure, Alex, I agree. Lunch it is."

"Excellent," she said.

Suddenly, Bree and Lessie came into the living.

"Papa," Lessie said then looked at Alexandra. "Hi."

"Lessie, dear, come sit with me," said Alexandra.

Lessie looked up at Bree, who motioned her along. Lessie limped her way over to the sofa and sat beside Alexandra.

"How are you doing, dear," said Alexandra.

"I'm full. Bree made me a salami and cheese sandwich for lunch," said Lessie.

Tony walked over to Bree and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'd do anything for her, Tony," said Bree.

"I'm going to lunch then the lawyer's with Alexandra. If I know Alexandra, I'll probably miss dinner. She will find some excuse to have drinks or whatever," said Tony.

"She's beautiful," Bree whispered. "I don't like her."

"I think Alessia was one of the only women who does like her. They grew up together," said Tony.

"Do you need to get dressed for the reading of the will?" asked Bree.

"Yeah, I should," Tony sighed. "Alessia's parents now hate me and want to take my daughter away, so I might as well look good."

"Everything will be alright, Tony," said Bree.

NCIS

He chose a Brioni light grey three piece suit with a white shirt, no tie, and Ferragamo brown leather loafers. After giving Lessie a kiss goodbye, Tony gave Bree his attention.

"Jimmy, well, he thought it would be nice if the team came over tonight for dinner. I think Agent Gibbs has some questions for you," said Bree.

"That's okay, Bree. Should I give you my credit card so you can buy some premade food?" he asked.

"Tony, I can cook. I thought I'd take Lessie shopping and then make us all a nice meal," she said.

"I'll try not to be too late then," he said.

He walked over to Alexandra, who handed him the keys to her car. They exited the house

Alexandra and Tony walked into the Galleria Umberto I with its arching glass roof. Walking on the mosaic, which was the ground, through the galleria Tony was reminded that it was started in 1887. It was in the shape of a Greek cross meeting in the middle with a grand rotunda. Alessia and his lawyer was located in a fine old building on the third floor. When they entered the reception area Matteo and Savina Bianco were already waiting.

"Alexandra," Savina got up from her seat and hugged Alex.

"I am so sorry about Alessia. She was precious to me," said Alexandra.

"She made only one mistake in her life," said Savina then looked over at Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It was going to be a long few hours. Matteo Bianco, who sat quietly in his expensive grey business suit, glared at Tony. The door to Gilberto De Luca's office opened and Gilbert walked out. He saw Tony and walked over to Tony and hugged him.

"Anthony, you have suffered a great loss. I am sorry," said Gilberto then he looked at everyone else in the reception area. "Everyone, please, my office."

Matteo and Savina sat in the chairs in front of Gilberto's desk, while Alexandra sat on the black leather sofa and Tony sat in the corner by the window. He really didn't want to be there, but he had no choice.

"This should be simple. Alessia left everything that was in her name alone: the villa, her bank account, her stocks and bonds all totaling fifteen million Euros to her husband. She of course also left their joint holdings which total five million euros to her husband. There is a request to set up a trust fund for Alessia for two million euros but other than that it is all in the hands of Anthony. Alessia did make two bequeaths. She bequeathed the portrait of herself and Lessie to her parents and for Alexandra to have a pearl rosary, which was a First Holy Communion present. She also left a letter for Alexandra Borghese," said Gilberto then held out the letter, which Alexandra got up and retrieved then sat back down.

"Are you satisfied, Agent DiNutso? My daughter is dead and you are now wealthy. If she didn't die in a terrorist incident, I'd accuse you of having her killed for the money," said Matteo.

Tony fought back the words he wanted to say. Instead he sat there and allowed them to vent.

"You are to blame for her death and you almost got our granddaughter killed, too," said Savina. "You should sign her over to us and let us raise her."

Gilberto looked over at Tony, who shook his head no.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bianco, and you, Ms. Borghese, could you please step outside while I talk to my client," he asked sweetly.

They got up and left Tony alone with Gilberto. Tony slunk back in his chair and looked at his lawyer.

"I recommend you make arrangements for Lessie if you die. I'd hate to see your sweet daughter raised by Alessia's parents. They are a tad bitter. She would be told every day how horrible her father was," said Gilberto.

"I know," he said.

"I am sorry. You don't deserve this happening to you. If it makes you feel any better, they actually treat you better than my in-laws treat me," said Gilberto.

Tony smiled.

"Can I give you the name of two people to make them Lessie's next of kin if anything should happen to me and you can draw up the papers?" he asked Gilberto.

"Of course, my friend. You know that I think of you as more than a client. You are my friend," said Gilberto.

"James Palmer and Breeana Palmer," Tony said.

"Lessie likes them?" asked Gilberto.

"Yes. She's very fond of them," he answered.

"Now, about your in-laws, I recommend that you set a schedule when they can see Lessie. They are possessive of her right now and that can only lead to their believing more and more that she would be better off with them. Let them know who is the boss," said Gilberto.

"I'll work out something them," Tony sighed.

"And Alexandra Borghese, do you think she would date a married lawyer?" he smiled.

"Very funny, Gilberto," chuckled Tony.

"You think I'm joking, Anthony. Any successful Italian man should have a wife and a mistress. I currently only have a wife and a barmaid who laughs at my jokes and smiles at me," said Gilberto.

"You can find out about Alex without my help, Gilberto," Tony smiled.

"Too right. She seems interested in your welfare," he said to Tony.

"She's merely a friend of Alessia," Tony said and then he thought about his deceased wife. "I have to find the bastards who were behind this."

"Good luck, my friend," said Gilberto.

NCIS

When they arrived back at the villa, Gibbs, McGee, Cassie, Ducky, and Jimmy were in the living enjoying a post dinner single malt scotch. Tony entered the house with Alexandra on his arm causing everyone to stop talking and wait for an introduction.

"Alexandra Borghese, these were the people I worked with in DC. The silver haired one was my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony started the introduction.

"Miss Borghese," nodded Gibbs.

"The sophisticated gent in the bow tie is Dr. Donald Mallard, or just plain Ducky," he said next.

"Signorina Borghese, a pleasure," said Ducky.

"The highly attractive woman is Cassie Yates and good looking male Timothy McGee, and, of course, you're met Dr. Palmer before," Tony finished up.

"Ah, Jimmy," she said.

"Alex," replied Jimmy, who stood up and poured them both a glass of the Dalwhinnie fifteen year old single malt scotch.

He handed one to Alexandra and a glass to Tony, who sniffed it first. There was a hint of strawberry and beeswax. Next, Tony took a sip and could appreciate the smoky flavor with hints of mustard, honey, and citrus. He took another sip then he looked at Ducky.

"Dalwhinnie," he said.

"You know your scotch, Anthony, a very educate palate. I brought it with me because I remembered you were a single malt scotch drinker like me," said Ducky.

"Thank you, Ducky," said Tony.

Ducky smiled at him. Alexandra moved to the sofa and sat down along with McGee and Cassie.

"I'm going to check on my girl," said Tony. "Where is she?"

"Out in the back," said Gibbs, "along with Abby, Ziva, and Bree."

Tony nodded and headed out to the backyard where he found Abby and Ziva doing cartwheels for the amusement of Lessie, who sat in Bree's lap clapping and laughing. When Abby saw Tony she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"We haven't spent enough time together, Tony. Do you mind if Ziva and I stay overnight this weekend so we can have a slumber party with Bree, Lessie and Ziva? We can catch up properly then," Abby said in one breath.

"You can stay anytime you want. Stay the whole weekend, if you want. I know Lessie would like that," he answered.

"Come on, Lessie is enjoying watching us to cartwheels. We told her we'd teach her to do them when her cast comes off," said Abby.

They walked over towards Lessie, who got out of Bree's lap and limped over to Ziva's lap and sat down. Tony noticed that she was wearing pigtails.

"Abby, are you behind my daughter's new hairstyle?" he asked drawing a smile from Lessie.

"All good girls should have their hair in pigtails at least once," said Abby with a big smile.

Ziva's hair was down and curly from the heat. Lessie was playing with it and Ziva was patiently letting her.

"Your daughter has adopted Ziva," said Bree. "She likes her."

"Like father like daughter," said Abby without realizing what she said.

Ziva blushed at the comment and looked down at the grass. Tony took a sip of his scotch.

"Papa, can Ziva and Abby stay with me this weekend?" Lessie asked sweetly.

"Of course, my Luce," he said.

"Grazie, papa," she smiled.

"You have a remarkable daughter, Tony," said Ziva.

She looked up at him with chocolate eyes and an apprehensive smile on her lips, as if she feared Tony's reaction to her.

"Thank you, Zi," he said.

Her smile became less apprehensive and more sincere. Alexandra appeared at Tony's side. Ziva noticed the beautiful woman slip her arm around Tony's right arm then give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Your friends are delightful, but I should be going. We must have dinner together some time soon," she said then she kissed his cheek again and walked away.

Tony noticed Ziva was staring at him but he couldn't read her emotions. At one time he was able to read her easily, but that was when they were partners. But now he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Tony, I made a roast beef, asparagus and baked macaroni and cheese for dinner," she said Bree. "Are you hungry?"

"Baked macaroni and cheese, really? I haven't had that in years," he smiled then looked at his daughter. "Lessie, did you like the baked macaroni and cheese?"

"Yummy, papa," she said.

"I'd love some dinner, Bree. Thank you for everything," he said.

"Good," she got up. "I'll feed you in the kitchen."

"Great," he said, "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course, Tony," she said.

Tony sat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen. Bree put a plate of food in front of him. He sampled the macaroni and cheese and smiled.

"I almost feel like I'm back in the US," he said.

Bree grabbed a stool and sat at the island with him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I'm putting you and Jimmy down as Lessie next of kin," he said and waited for her reaction.

Bree got up and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then she sat back down.

"Thank you for trusting us," she said.

"I go back to work tomorrow," he said. "You have my smart phone if Lessie needs me."

"Okay, Tony," she said.

"I'll ask someone to pick me up and I'll leave you the car," he said.

"You don't have to," she said.

"No, I have to. I want you to have it in case of you need it," he said.

"Okay, Tony," she said.

"Bree, I couldn't do this without you and Jimmy. I just couldn't trust Lessie in the hands of strangers right now and her grandparents are making things difficult. They want me to sign her over to them," he explained.

"Over my dead body," she said.

Tony laughed: "And that's why I want you as her next of kin."

NCIS

Tony dressed in a Tom Ford grey pin stripped three piece suit with a white linen shirt, a pair of Ferragamo black loafers, and no tie. As he sipped a cup of espresso that he made at six am, he waited for someone to pick him up. Jimmy was sleeping in as he was supposed to stay late that night and Bree was having cereal.

Tony clipped his badge on his belt along with his Sig Sauer and finished off his espresso. He heard the beeping of a car.

"Don't forget to call me if Lessie needs me or even needs to talk to me," he said.

"Go," smiled Bree.

Tony hustled out of the villa to see his driver was Ziva. Suddenly, he had butterflies. He got into the passenger seat.

"Good morning, Tony," she said.

"Ziva," he said.

In her still reckless way of driving she peeled out of the driveway and aimed the car towards the base. The car didn't not go very far before Ziva pulled over then she turned sideways in her seat in order to face Tony.

"I need to say a few things to you before we get to work," she said.

"All I've had is an espresso. Are you sure this couldn't wait until I had something to eat?" he asked with a smile.

"Tony, I am sorry. There have been times in the past that I didn't treat you the way I should have and I am sorry," she said.

He looked at her with her hair pulled back and little to no makeup and remembered why he always thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen. But it wasn't her beauty which made him fall in love with her. No, that made more to do with chemistry and endorphins and firing synapses and stars and the moon and a chill that went up his spine every time he looked at her.

"Are you breaking one of Gibbs' rules?" he said.

"I'd break more than one of his rules for you and for your friendship back," she said.

"Zi, my daughter is a good judge of people and she likes you. How can I go against her judgment, huh? We're friends. We just need to slowly get to know each other again," he said.

She smiled. It lit up her face and made his stomach knot.

"Thank you, Tony," she said then she turned back in her seat and drove off. "Gibbs is having trouble with the local police."

"I'll handle them," he said then he took out his smart phone and dialed at number.

"_Detective Rossi_," Mario Rossi answered.

Tony spoke in Italian knowing Ziva understood it.

"Mario, I need you to come to the US base today. Ask the security where the new NCIS building is. We have work to do, you and me," he said.

"_Anthony, I'll be there in an hour. For you I'll skip my third espresso_," he said. "_Tell me we will be working together to find the scum behind the bombing. My superiors have been pushing me on this but I told them I will only work with you." _

"Mario, that is all I am working on until they are dead or brought to justice," Tony said.

"_So when they are dead. See you soon_," he said then hung up.

Tony hung up and put his smart phone away then he looked at Ziva.

"The local LEOs are handled. I'll work with Mario. What does Gibbs need?" he asked.

"What the two marines did off the base, who they associated with, their basic movements," she said.

"I'll need their information and photos," Tony said.

"It should be McGee or me who does this work not you, Tony. You are a Special Agent in Charge," she said.

"Which means I get to pick and choose what I work on," he said. "I'll work on this."

"I should go with you and Det. Rossi," she said.

"How did you know it was Mario?" he asked.

"I remember him from the funeral. He seemed like a friend to you," she said.

"He is. I have a knack for making friends with cops. I guess I'm still just a glorified cop," he smiled.

"You are more than that," she said.

Tony didn't ask her how he was more than that. He was determined to take rebuilding their friendship slowly.

"Is the new digs setup?" he asked.

"Yes. Director Vance wants to talk to you in the new MTAC when you get in," Ziva said.

Ziva parked new the building that NCIS was now occupying. It was a classic structure which reminded Tony of a hint of decadence not investigative work. He entered to find many familiar faces, including the civilians who worked for NCIS.

"What floor?" he asked Ziva.

"MTAC, your office and director's office is on the fourth floor," she said.

He looked over at the small elevator that carried no more than five people at a time and chose to take the marble main stairs. When they got to the third floor, he stopped and looked at Ziva.

"Should you join Gibbs?" he asked

"Gibbs told me to stick to you this morning," she said.

"Interesting. When did he start giving orders?" he asked her.

"He is Gibbs," she answered.

"Yeah," he sighed then continued up the stairs to see . Marcus Hayes in BDUs standing outside of an office. "Marine."

Marcus looked over and saw it was Tony and walked over to him: "Reporting for duty, sir. I am now an MP and I am assigned to you."

Tony smiled: "First off, is that my office you are standing outside of?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, go get us a couple of brioche and coffee, I like mine sweet and light," he stopped and looked at Ziva.

"I like one sugar and little milk," she said.

"And whatever you want and bring them to my office, go inside of it and make yourself at home. You belong to me now, marine," he smiled.

"Yes, sir," smiled Marcus then he took off.

"Is that not misuse of a marine?" Ziva teased him.

"I like him," Tony said. "Now where is the Director's office?"

"Follow me," she said.

Ziva waiting in the reception as Tony entered Director Albert's office. The new director's office seemed like the office of a minor potentate. It had a rich blue carpet, oak furniture and large desk, which Gabriel Albert almost got lost behind. His right arm was in a sling and he looked uncomfortable from broken ribs.

"Gabe, why don't you take some more time off? I back," Tony said as he sat down.

"Why don't you?" Albert asked.

"Because we can't," smiled Tony.

"Nope. Neither one of us is built that way," said Albert.

"How is the family?" Tony asked.

"Fine. I got all the injuries thank God," he said then he looked at Tony. "How's Lessie?"

"Doing better," he answered.

"Melonie wants to bring Michael for a visit," said Albert.

"She'd like that. Dr. Palmer's wife is taking care of Lessie. They can go by any time," he told him.

"I'll let her know," he said then inhaled and focused his mind to get back to work. "Two doors down is our new MTAC. Metal door. No retina scan, but a biometric hand plate. A scan of your hand that was in the system has been downloaded, so you can get in. Vance wants to talk to you face to face."

"He wants to make sure I'm not working on this, isn't he?" said Tony.

"No, he wants to make sure you use Gibbs and his team," said Albert. "He knows better than to keep you off the case. It's too important on too many levels."

"Good," sighed Tony.

"Also, Deputy Director David wants to speak to you," albert said.

"I better get to work," said Tony.

"It is going to take a while before we peel this onion and find the person ultimately behind the bombings. Stay patient," said Albert.

"Each layer of the onion we destroy will keep me going," said Tony.

He got up and exited the office. Ziva was waiting for him. Without speaking he exited the reception. Once they were in the hallway, he stopped and looked at Ziva.

"Why don't you check in with Gibbs?" he said.

"I did. He said to stick to you until Det. Rossi comes then make sure both of you join him on the third floor," she said.

"Okay. Then go to my office and wait for me. I need to talk to some people in MTAC," he said.

"I can join you. I will not be noticed," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're hard not to notice, Zi," he said then realized he was flirting and stopped himself. "I will be talking to Vance and your father. For your father's conversation I might even clear out the technicians."

"Tony, don't get involved in Eli's way of doing things," she said to him.

"I'm not. But we need to talk," he said. "Marcus should be back soon with the coffee and brioche. Have breakfast, but make sure you save me a brioche roll."

"Yes, Tony," she said and headed off to his office.

The new MTAC had better tech than the old one, which amused Tony. NCTS upgraded the whole thing for them. On the giant plasma screen, Vance's torso appeared. He looked a little worn out.

"Director, how have you been?" asked Tony.

"Oddly enough I've missed our little chats DiNozzo," said Vance. "How are you and Lessie doing?"

"We are both surviving and getting better every day," he answered.

"I want you to be careful Tony. Don't lose yourself in this investigation. You have a daughter," Vance advised him.

"I have fun intentions of being careful, sir," said Tony.

"Utilize Gibbs and his team. They are on a six month assignment to Naples. I can pull them early if you wrap things up quickly. If it takes longer than six months, hopefully you have two MCR Teams up and trained to take over from them," said Vance.

"The sooner we can wrap this up the better," Tony said.

"I agree, DiNozzo," said Vance. "We'll talk again next week."

Vance disappeared. Tony looked over at technicians. He could out this off any longer.

"Get me Director David," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the lead technician.

It took a few minutes and finally Eli David appeared on the plasma. As usual he had a serious expression on his face. _He definitely doesn't have a happy job. _

"Agent DiNozzo, I offer you my condolences about your wife. Terrorism is a blight on humanity," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Tony said.

"If you need any help hunting down those behind this, I will gladly off you the services of Mossad," David said.

"Agent Gibbs and his team have been brought in to investigate," said Tony.

"Ah, Ziva. Tell her to give me a call when she is able," Eli said.

"I will, sir," said Tony.

"Anthony, I mean it when I say I offer Mossad's help. If you find who is behind this and need them eliminated because NCIS cannot, we will gladly do it for you," said Eli.

"Thank you, Eli. I'll keep that in mind," Tony said then gave the technician the kill signal.

The screen went blank and Tony exhaled. Mossad would kill for him if he asked. He just might keep that in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Tony returned to his office Detective Mario Rossi, actually it was Inspector but Tony liked to call him detective, was sitting at his desk with Marcus sitting a chair and Ziva on the loveseat in his new office. They were enjoying coffee and brioche. Mario tossed Tony a brioche roll.

"We are supposed to see this Gibbs," said Mario.

"You and I need to trace the actions of the two marines behind the bombings off the base. Who did they talk to? Who did they buy supplies from? Who did they drink with? We need to know everything about them," said Tony.

"Sounds like fun, Anthony," Mario said as he started to get up, but Tony waved him off.

Tony grabbed the light and sweet coffee and took a sip.

"Marcus, well done," he said.

. Hayes smiled. Ziva watched Tony interact between Rossi and the marine and realized how much he had grown up. He always had the skills to lead, but he suppressed them letting Gibbs be their leader. Out from under Gibbs, he became the so much more than he was in DC. His smart phone rang.

"DiNutso," he answered.

"_Tony, your in-laws are here and they want to take Les_sie," said Bree. "_Jimmy is arguing with them, but their driver is threatening him_."

"I'll be right there, Bree," he said then he looked at Mario. "My in-laws are at my house trying to take my daughter away. Are you coming with me?"

"You're father in-law is very wealthy. He is one of the wealthiest bankers in Naples, which means my mortgage is going to be in trouble after I arrest him," smiled Mario, who then stood up. "We use my car that way I can break speeding laws and no one will stop us."

"Sir, do you need me to come with you?" asked Marcus.

"And I should come, too?" added Ziva.

"No. We can handle this," he said then he looked at Ziva. "Tell Gibbs what came up. But also tell me we'll get to work on what he wants, just have Tim e-mail me the files on the marines."

"Tony, please let me know if Lessie needs anything," said Ziva.

"I will," he smiled then the two men rushed out of the office.

Mario unmarked police car was an Alfa Romeo 159, which he used to get them to Tony's home in record breaker time. When the burst through the door Bree and Jimmy were literally backed into a corner by the driver, as they argued with Tony's in-law. Bree had Lessie in her arms and Jimmy stood in front of them acting a shield. Tony pushed pass Matteo and Savina Bianco walked up to the driver, spun him around and landed a left to his solar plexus and a right to the side of his jaw. He staggered then fell to the living room floor.

"Shall I arrest the three of you or should I allow Anthony to decide what to do with you?" asked Mario, as he looked at Matteo and Savina Bianco.

Lessie began to cry and held her arms out to her father. Tony took her into his arms.

"Jimmy, Bree, I cannot thank you enough," Tony said to them.

"Anything for Lessie, Tony," said Jimmy.

"Who are you?" Matteo asked Rossi.

"I am Inspector Rossi," he said then showed his ID.

"She is our granddaughter and he is not a fit father," said Savina.

"She is also an American citizen and you are breaking the law," said Rossi. "Anthony, what should I do with them?"

"Just get them out of my house," he said then he glared at them. "And stay out of my house. You are no longer welcomed here."

The driver slowly got up and Tony placed his free hand on his Sig Sauer.

"It is time you and driver leave," said Rossi.

It didn't take long for the Matteo and Savina to leave along with the driver.

"Papa, I don't like nonno and nonna," Lessie said.

"Can't blame you on that," said Tony.

"Anthony, I would recommend you get someone here to keep the lovely Bree and Lessie company," said Rossi.

Tony dialed a number.

"_Agent Melrose_," Norman Melrose answered.

"Norman, go to the third floor where Gibbs team is and hand your phone to a beautiful woman with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes," he said.

"_Hold on_," said Melrose.

After several minutes Ziva got on the phone.

"_Tony, is everything alright_?" asked Ziva.

"Zi, I need . Hayes at my house right away. He is posting guard over Lessie," he said.

"_Is she alright_?" asked Ziva.

"She's fine and I want to keep her that way," he hung up.

NCIS

Tony changed into a pair of black jeans, white linen shirt and an Armani black blazer. He stopped at his laptop and checked to see if McGee had e-mailed him. There it was an e-mail with an attachment. He downloaded and printed the attachment, which included a photo of PFC Donald Landry and Sgt. Jamal Morrison. Folding up the material he put it in his blazer inside pocket and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs . Hayes, Ziva, Ducky, Abby, and Gibbs were in the living room with Bree, Jimmy and Lessie. Lessie was sitting on Gibbs lap.

"Poppi, Papa hit the man. Bam," she said.

"Papa did good," said Gibbs.

"Sir," Marcus became alert when he saw Tony.

"I've got special duty for you for the next few days, Marine," said Tony. "From 8 am to 6 pm I want you guarding my daughter."

"Yes, sir," said Marcus.

"Tony, Ziva and I are staying tonight and this weekend," said Abby. "We thought we'd make it fun for Lessie. She deserves to have to some fun."

"Jimmy and Bree have one spare bedroom. You two can share the other," he said.

"No, Papa, Zibra is sleeping with me. She promised," said Lessie.

"Lessie, she might want her own bed," said Tony.

"I don't mind," said Ziva.

"And I saw you have a stone grill out there and some food, so I thought I'd make steak for everyone for dinner," said Gibbs. "Cassie and McGee will be coming after work."

"I will try to have him back by dinner time," said Mario.

Gibbs handed Lessie to Ducky then he got up and walked over to the two men.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Looking for answers on those two marines," said Tony.

"I should have Ziva go with you. She speaks some Italian and understands it and there is no better in a scrape," Gibbs said.

"This will go easy with just Anthony and me," said Mario.

"Let us investigate, Gibbs, and you enjoy dinner," said Tony.

"Head on swivel and be careful," said Gibbs.

"You got it, boss," smiled Tony.

NCIS

Mario parked his car in a spot that Tony swore he'd never get into. Getting out he looked at Tony and smiled.

"Smell that," he said.

"Yeah, smells good," Tony replied.

"Around the corner are some nice food stalls. They sell cheese, salamis, cannolis, calzones, and one that sells the best sausage, grilled with onions and red peppers and served on a hard roll," he said. "You hungry?"

"Okay, you win. I'll take a sausage," he said.

They walked around the corner and Tony viewed a long line of food stalls, which were crowded with shoppers. Mario walked over to one of them and got them a couple of hot Italian sausages with grilled onions and peppers. He handed one to Tony, who took a bit.

"Not far from here is where an informant of mine lives. We will put him on the scent of the marines. It will cost you some money," said Mario.

"You lead and I'll be on your six," said Tony then he smiled, "and I brought my wallet."

Walking the narrow streets of Naples, they came to a building with its façade painted sun bright yellow. Mario took out his wallet, removed a credit card, then jimmied the lock and opened it. They headed up the stairs to the second floor landing then down a hallway to an apartment door.

Mario knocked on the door: "Angelo, open up."

"Hold on," a voice came back then the door open.

Angelo was thirty years old and a petty criminal. Tony could tell he was a petty criminal from the lackluster two room apartment and the pants and tee shirt that Angelo wore. He let them into his apartment.

One room had a small stove, small refrigerator, and a couple of wooden tables with plates and pans on them. There was another wooden table with chairs around it and some half eaten food on it. Also, in this room was a loveseat and TV. The other room was his bedroom.

"Angelo, see this man here," Mario said as he pointed to Tony, "he will pay you fifty euros now and fifty later and all you have to do is sniff out some information for us on two marines."

"Names and photos," said Angelo.

Tony took out the photos he printed out of the marines and handed him them to Angelo.

"PFC Donald Landry and Sgt. Jamal Morrison," said Tony. "I want to know where they drank, who they talked to, who they fucked, where they ate. I even want to know where they shit and piss."

"No problem," said Angelo then he out his hand out of the money.

Tony took out his wallet and counted out fifty euros worth of money into Angelo's hands.

"I'll give you a bonus if you get me the information within three days," Tony said then he handed him one of his business cards.

"How much?" he asked.

"Another fifty," said Tony.

"Okay, I like you," he looked at Tony's card, "Anthony. Mario is cheap, but you are a real American cowboy with the money bags. I will call you when I have the information."

"I'll have the money for you," said Tony.

There next stop after that was a coffee bar, where Mario got them each an espresso and they sat at one of the outdoor tables.

"Angelo will get us information then we'll be able to take it from there," said Mario.

The coffee bar started to pipe some opera through a speaker for those sitting outside. Tony shook his head.

"You do not like opera, do you?" said Mario.

"I'm more Sinatra than an aria," Tony admitted.

"We love opera in Naples, but we must. This is the home of Enrico Caruso. Caruso was born here like Sinatra was born in…," Mario stopped not knowing Sinatra's birthplace.

"Hoboken, New Jersey," Tony filled in the blank.

Mario smiled and sipped his espresso: "The Bianco family is still going to be a problem."

"I know. I'll deal with until I'm done here then I've decided to request a transfer back to the states. There is no way I'm going to deal with them indefinitely," Tony said.

"Bastards! I hate to lose you. Our relationship with NCIS has never been so good. Many police officers think of you as one of us," he said.

"Too many memories and too much effort with my in-laws," he said.

Mario nodded: "I understand. I will miss you when you finally go."

"Well, I'm not gone yet," Tony smiled and drank down his espresso.

NCIS

Gibbs poured most a Peroni Beer over the cooking steaks except on Lessie's. He looked over and saw that Lessie had everyone eating out of her hand. _That damned DiNozzo charm. It definitely didn't pass over a generation. _Gibbs smiled. He had to admit that he immediately loved the young girl as if he was her actually grandfather. Of course it didn't hurt that she started to call him poppi.

. Hayes stayed close to Lessie and she'd occasionally lift her arms to him when she was tired of limping along and he'd pick her up and take her wherever she wanted. Besides the obviously having every marine in the area wrapped around her finger, Gibbs was surprised to see how taken by Lessie Ziva was. Whatever Lessie wanted Ziva got her or played with her. They had been brought together by a tragedy, which saddened Gibbs, especially since his former SFA had found happiness. Yet, he was glad that they had finally been reunited and he knew Ziva was glad, also.

"She is a wonderful child," said Ziva as she came up beside Gibbs.

"She has her father's charm," said Gibbs.

"That is not a bad thing," smiled Ziva.

"Have you and him finally made up?" asked Gibbs.

"We have started to make amends. We are talking and, of course, his daughter has accepted me," she said.

"Take it slow and give him space and I think things will go well for you. I think he still loves, Ziver, but he just lost someone who was very important to him, someone who helped him fulfill his potential," Gibbs told her.

"I have made mistakes, Gibbs," she said.

"So hasn't he," added Gibbs.

She smiled and looked at the man who she considered as more of a father than her own father. He liked seeing her smile. She had done it too seldom the last few years.

"Zibra!" yelled Lessie, who was in the arms of Marcus.

Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the name Lessie called her.

"She is having trouble with Ziva," she smiled.

Marcus came over to them and Lessie had a frown on her face.

"Zibra, my leg is itchy," she pouted.

"Oh, Tateleh, let me see if I can help you with that," said Ziva as she took Lessie from the marine's arms and started to walk into the house.

"You want a steak, marine?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," he said.

"Go ask Bree if she has the macaroni and cheese ready then bring me a platter for the plates," he said.

"Sure," he smiled and ran off.

_DiNozzo has chosen well in bodyguards for his daughter, _Gibbs thought.

NCIS

Tony called and to tell Bree that he and Mario were still searching for leads and he'd be home late. He was told not to worry, especially since Lessie was having a blast with Ziva and Abby. After he hung up he realized just how much he'd come to rely on Jimmy and Bree. There was no way he could show them how much their help meant, but he had to try.

Mario chose a rough part of Naples where some of the sailors and marines had been known to go for prostitutes and drugs. There was a particular infamous bar that he thought it best they check out. The bar was called The Milk Bar. Tony knew that Mario carried a Beretta Px4 Storm. As they entered the rather skivvy bar he just hoped that he wouldn't have to use it.

They walked past the tables and booths and to the bar. Mario took out his ID and flashed it to the bartender.

"We pay off every month. You aren't allowed to hustle us," said the bartender.

"First, I am an honest man, so don't say anything else to me about payoffs or I'll start thinking about shutting this place down and I can," said Mario.

"Don't be so sure," the bartender replied.

The bartender wore a red silk shirt, which Tony grabbed and pulled his torso down close to the bar. Both Tony and Mario noticed that several of the men in the bar reacted badly to this. They started reaching for weapons. Mario brought his suit jacket back in order to show his Beretta to everyone.

"Listen, I'm not police. I'm American federal agent and I can put this bar on a list of places where American servicemen are not allowed to go. If they are found here they could be discharged. Now I know you don't want that. You like their money, so if you answer a few questions then me and the Inspector will go away," explained Tony.

"What do you want?" the bartender asked.

Tony let go of him. He straightened himself out and fixed his shirt and craned his neck, as Tony brought another copy of photos of PFC Donald Landry and Sgt. Jamal Morrison. He handed the piece of paper to the bartender, who then waved a man in jeans, a wife beater, and an unbutton and untucked shirt over to the bar. He showed him the photos.

"Know then?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, I've seen them," he said.

The bartender looked at Tony: "Gino has seen them."

"Tell me about them. When? With whom?" Tony asked Gino

"I'll tell you if you can beat me in fair fight Mister tough American," said Gino.

He was the same height as Tony at six foot two but he had at least twenty pounds of muscle over Tony and was at least fifteen years younger. Tony shook his head and annoyance.

"Why don't I just bring you in and put you in a cell for a few days?" offered Mario.

"I like jail," smiled Gino.

"Mario, I'll handle this," said Tony then he looked at Gino. "Fair fight, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"A fair barroom fight, right?" asked Tony.

"Yes," he said.

"You every see _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_?" he asked Gino.

"No," he said.

"Good," Tony smiled then he kicked Gino straight in the balls doubling him over.

Once he was doubled over he kneed him in the face sending into some stools and onto the ground. He heard the bartender laugh and looked at him.

"That is a fair fight?" laughed the bartender.

"There is no such thing as a fair barroom fight," said Tony.

"Good point," the bartender said.

Tony turned to see Gino getting up. He was hurt, his nose was broken and bleeding, but he was not out of it. Tony grabbed a bottle of half-filled beer and brought it down on the top of Gino's head. Gino stumbled a little put didn't fall, so Tony backed it up with an elbow to his jaw and he went down hard.

"Bravo, Tony," said Mario.

"Bastard," a woman hissed.

Tony turned and was hit with a solid punch to his jaw by a woman who stood five foot six and looked to be one of the bars prostitutes. She had dyed red hair and was dressed to leave nothing to the imagination. Tony saw stars for a moment but his head cleared in time to stop her from hitting him with a second punch. He grabbed her wrist and swung her around and into Mario's awaiting arms.

"Calm down or I will ruin your ability to make any money tonight," said Mario.

She calmed down, so he let go of her. Tony looked at the woozy Gino, who was now sitting on the barroom floor.

"You got a backroom we can talk in?" he asked.

"Sure," nodded the bartender.

The back office was cramped and filled with locked grey filing cabinets. Tony assumed they were filled with records for illegal gambling, drugs and prostitutes, but that wasn't why he was here. They sat Gino in a chair and gave him a shot of whiskey to get his head together.

"You cheat," he said to Tony.

"I won," smiled Tony.

"Still cheated," said Gino.

"Listen, tell us what you know about these two marines and we will leave you alone," said Mario.

"Sure," said Gino, who then took another shot of whiskey. The second shot was for pleasure. "They came in several times. I remember them because they sat in a booth and spoke to some Middle Eastern looking guy each time. They'd spent an hour or two then the blond one…"

"PFC Donald Landry," said Tony.

"Okay, whatever. He would get the same prostitute each time. Her name is Rosemarie, black hair. Hot body," he said.

"Where is Rosemarie?" asked Tony.

"We haven't seen her since the last time she left with blondie," said Gino.

"You have a picture of her?" asked Mario.

"Sure," said Gino.

Mario looked at Tony and shook his head: "I have a feeling we can add a dead prostitute to their crimes. I hope they are burning in hell."

Tony nodded his agreement.

NCIS

Tony let himself into the house. It was midnight. After a couple of more whiskeys they got a decent description of the Middle Eastern man: five foot ten, black neatly trimmed hair, full beard, brown eyes, scar on left cheek, and light brown suntanned skin. Along with a photograph of Rosemarie Moretti they headed to Mario's office to start a search going for Rosemarie. Six coffees and a couple of slices of Margherita pizza and check the local morgue to look at eight female bodies which matched the description but weren't Rosemarie, Tony got home.

Pouring himself a MaCallan's scotch he walked up to Lessie's room to find Ziva in bed with his daughter. They were sound asleep, so he headed to the master bedroom, which he found so lonely now that Alessia was dead. Putting down his whiskey at his wife's vanity, he got undressed and showered to get rid of the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and death. Standing under the barrage of water droplets, he let the hot water relax his body and wash the day away.

Once the hot water started to turn lukewarm, he turned off the water and got out and toweled himself put on a pair of sweat pants then returned to his scotch and downed it. The scotch helped to forget about his jaw which was sore from the prostitute's punch. Next, he crawled off and into his large bed, a further reminder of lonely the master bedroom had become.

Tony closed his eyes and drifted off. He didn't know how long he was asleep when he heard a familiar voice.

"Papa, wake up. Svegliarsi, Papa," Lessie said as she crawled up beside him.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. A bluish darkness filled the room. It was still nighttime. His daughter's face hovered over him.

"Papa, incubo," she said.

"You had a nightmare," he said then saw Ziva standing beside the bed.

She was dressed in a white tee shirt and NCIS sweat pants. When Tony looked at her she smiled but kept quiet.

"So, what do you want me to do, Luce?" he asked.

"I want to sleep with you," she said.

"Of course, you can," he said.

Ziva started to move away when Lessie turned and stopped her: "Zibra, no. You stay, too. Bad incubo. I want you to stay, too."

"I can't, Tateleh," she said. "It is your father's bed."

"Papa, make Zibra stay," Lessie said.

"It's a big bed, Zi. If you don't mind, Lessie wants you to stay," Tony said.

"Are you sure, Tateleh?" Ziva asked the young girl.

"Yes, Zibra," she said.

Slowly, Ziva lifted back the blanket and got into the bed. Resting on a bent elbow she watched as Lessie crawled up on Tony's chest and laid her head down. Ziva smiled at this.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked.

"I heard mamma's voice but I could see her, Papa. I can't see mamma," Lessie said then she started to cry.

Tony kissed his daughter's head: "It's going to be alright, Lessie. Trust me it's going to be alright."

"I love you, papa," said Lessie then she turned her big tear filled eyes and looked at Ziva. "Zibra."

She reached out to her with one hand. Tony lifted his left arm and allowed Ziva to scoot over and close to him so that she could place a calming hand on Lessie's head.

"Listen to your father, Tateleh. He knows best," she said.

Tony turned his head and looked at Ziva with one raised eyebrow almost making her laugh then he kissed Lessie's head one more time.

"Go to sleep. Ziva and I will be here for you," he said.

"Yes, Papa," she said.

"Go to sleep, Tateleh," said Ziva.

Lessie released a rattling breath and rested her head on her father's chest. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder and soon the three fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tony woke with Lessie gone and Ziva still tucked under his left arm and snuggled up close to him. As his sense came awake, he could smell her scent, a mix of cinnamon, sandalwood and citrus, plus a dash of pheromones that drive men into a mating mood. Attempting to move without waking her didn't work, as he tried to slip his arm from under her, her eyes opened. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Green and brown hypnotizing each other, as they used back in DC in the old days.

"Oh, sorry," she said realizing how close she was to him and moved away quickly.

"It's okay. I was trying to let you sleep some more," he said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was nine in the morning. They both had slept well.

"Nine," he said.

Ziva smiled: "I haven't slept that well in years. It was nice."

"My arm must make a good pillow for you to sleep that well," Tony teased her.

"Thank you," she said then she saw Lessie was gone. "Where is Lessie?"

"My Luce is probably causing trouble somewhere along with Abby. Jimmy and Bree are probably taken the role of the responsible parents," he said.

In a case of perfect timing they heard Lessie's and Abby's laugh down in the living room. He smiled as if to say I told you so and Ziva laughed.

"She likes Abby, too, though she did chose you to sleep with her," Tony said.

This brought a smile to Ziva's face. She then noticed a bruise on the side of Tony's jaw. She reached out and touched it. Tony didn't pull away, so she gently touched it.

"Someone hit you yesterday," said Ziva with concern.

"Yeah, an angry Italian prostitute who didn't like the fact that I had hurt her behemoth boyfriend," he said.

"Well, I should make good use the spare bedroom shower," Ziva said.

She slipped out of the bed and stood up.

"Zi," Tony said.

She turned and looked at him: "Yes, Tony."

"Thank you for last night. Lessie needed it. She is really fond of you. I'm glad you like her, Zi," he said.

"She is your daughter, so I can't help but care for her," she said then bit her lower lip.

Tony thought she wanted to say something else, but something was holding her back and he was glad. He had too much to deal with to revisit his love for Ziva at the moment. _Find those behind the bombing then I can deal with other things in my life, like still being in love with Ziva. _

"Thank you, Zi," Tony said.

She smiled and left him alone. He watched her walk away and felt guilty that he still fond her so attractive. Tony lay back in his bed then put a pillow over his face and screamed. Taking the pillow from his face he looked in his bedroom door and saw Abby holding Lessie.

"Frustrated, huh, Tony?" smiled Abby.

"Papa, do you want breakfast?" asked Lessie.

"Sure, Luce, go make me some breakfast and I'll be right down," he said.

Abby laughed they carried Lessie away.

NCIS

Wearing jeans, a white linen dress shirt, and loafers Tony came down and walked into the kitchen where Ziva, Bree, Jimmy. Abby and Lessie sitting on a stool by the stove making him breakfast.

"So, what will I be having to eat this fine morning?" Tony asked.

"Pancakes," said Lessie.

"Tony, can I talk to you in private?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure, Jimmy, let's go out on the patio," Tony said.

Jimmy and Tony ventured out into the patio leaving Lessie to make pancakes with Bree, while Abby and Ziva kept them company.

Tony took a breath of fresh air. It was coming to the end of September, a month that Tony would mark forever as his least favorite for the rest of his life. The temperature was already in the high sixties which meant high seventies for the day. He had grown used to the weather and ways of Italy, yet he knew he couldn't stay here much longer. Too many memories.

"So, what's up, Jimbo?" he asked his medical examiner friend.

"Bree is pregnant," he said with a smile. "We wanted you to be the first to know."

Tony smiled. Maybe September wasn't that bad of a much after all. He gave his friend a hug.

"How far along?" asked Tony.

"I just did the blood test myself yesterday, while we were finishing up autopsies. We need to get her to an OB GYN but I'd say no more than six weeks," Jimmy told him.

"You and Bree have to go back to DC," he said changing his tone. "I'm not sure things are safe here."

"But…," Jimmy was about to protest.

"No, Jimmy, I'll talk to Vance. You need to get her back to DC," he insisted.

"She doesn't want to be away from Lessie, Tony. She thinks of her as family," Jimmy said.

"And she should because Lessie is part of her family, but Jimmy, once I done here I'm transferring back to the states to wherever Vance can put me. I'm not staying in Italy, not after all that's happened," he said.

"You have to tell Bree you're forcing her back to DC. I don't want to get hurt," said Jimmy.

"Let's go see the future momma," Tony smiled.

When Jimmy and Tony walked back into the kitchen he went over to Bree, made her put down the spatula, and gave her a hug. Ziva and Abby watched in confusion.

"Congratulations," he said and then he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Tony," she said shyly.

"What's going on here?" asked Abby.

"Bree's pregnant," said Jimmy proudly.

Abby squealed with happiness then pushed Tony aside so she could hug Bree. Lessie made a scrunch up face and looked at her father.

"Papa, what is pregnant?" she asked.

"Oh, shit," Tony sighed, as he was in mind to explain pregnancy to his two year old daughter. It was a subject he always thought Alessia would handle.

"Luce," said Ziva using Tony's nickname for her, "it means that Bree is going making a baby inside of her."

"Can it come out and play?' asked Lessie.

Ziva walked over and picked her up off the stool: "Eventually, after many months, a baby will come out of Bree and you will have a cousin."

"I want a boy cousin," she said.

Tony smiled in relief that Ziva stepped up and explained pregnancy for him. He walked over and kissed his daughter's cheek then mouthed the words thank you to Ziva then he turned his attention back to Bree.

"I'll be having Jimmy transferred back to DC, Bree. You are having that baby in the safety of home not here. There are too many things going on here and I want to keep a pregnant woman away from them," said Tony.

"Tony, someone needs to take care of Lessie," Bree said.

"Ziva and I will take care of her, Bree. I will refuse to go back to DC until Tony tells me things are safe here," said Abby.

"If I have to I will transfer to here to make sure she is taken care of," said Ziva.

"Jimmy," Bree said with a hint pleading in her voice.

"He's the boss, honey," shrugged Jimmy.

"But I...," she started to say but Tony gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You have been taking great care of Lessie. You are going to make an amazing mother."

She smiled. Tony smart phone rang. He checked. It was Mario.

"Yeah, piason," he answered.

"_It looks like we have found Rosemarie Moretti_," said Mario.

"Where?" he asked.

"_Quartieri Spagnoli_," he said.

"I'll be right there soon enough with one of my MEs," said Tony.

"_I'll be here waiting_," said Mario.

Tony hung up and looked at Jimmy, who nodded.

"Gear up, Jimmy," he said.

"I'll get my medical bag," he said.

The Quartieri Spagnoli was created to house the Spanish garrisons in the 16th Century. It was one of the high crime rate neighborhoods of Naples with population of 14,000 people in an area covering a grid of eighteen streets by twelve. The Camorra, which was one of the oldest and largest organized crime organizations in Italy, ruled there and the Neapolitan dialect, which was an Italo-Dalamatian mix, was still spoken there.

The housing in Quartieri Spagnoli was densely packed, consisting of six story block buildings with roof terraces and a central courtyard. The average width of a street was three meters, which meant when they got close to their destination, Tony parked his company car with the police cars in the street and walked a block to the house he was to meet Mario at.

As he and Jimmy entered the central courtyard, he overheard an elderly woman.

"Pate nuoste ca staje 'ncielo santificammo 'o nomme tuojo faje vení 'o regno tuojo, sempe c' 'a vuluntà toja, accussí 'ncielo e 'nterra," she mumbled with a rosary in her aged hands.

He recognized it as part of the Our Father as said in the Neapolitan dialect. They continued to where a body was lying covered by a white sheet with a red blood stain. Mario and three uniformed officers stood by the body. Tony spoke to them in Italian.

"Do you mind if Dr. Palmer looks at her?" asked Tony.

"Of course, Anthony," said Mario.

Tony turned to Jimmy and said in English: "Check her out."

Jimmy knelt beside the body and pulled back the sheet then he got to work. Tony looked at the poverty of the building they were standing in the middle of. Laundry was hung from some apartments and teenage boy and girls looked out windows watching them as if they were entertainment and the dead body was something to be ogled.

"I'd say she was stabbed four times in the abdomen with an OKC-3s bayonet. It was the knife designed to replace the K-bar," said Jimmy as he finished measuring the size of the wound. "I've seen the stab wound that it makes before."

There was another marine involved and he was still breathing and Tony didn't like that. Two dead marines being in on the bombings he wasn't thrilled with, but there still being a live one out there sickened him.

"TOD?" asked Tony.

"I check with my liver probe," he said.

Tony looked at Mario and said: "It looks like a marine did this but not the two marines that committed the bombing. They've been dead for a while. Should we question people?"

"No use, Anthony. These people are deaf and dumb. They won't talk unless someone from the Camorra gives them permission to speak no matter what we threaten them with," Mario said.

"So who do we have to talk to than to get some answers?" asked Tony.

"I'll ask around and see if I can arrange a meeting with whoever is the boss of this area," said Mario.

Jimmy cleared his throat after taking the liver's temperature: "Between Livor mortis…"

"Jimmy, English," said Tony.

"Between lividity and the liver's temperature, I'd say six to eight hours," Jimmy said.

"Ducky would be proud of you," Tony said bringing a smile to Jimmy's lips.

"We will take the body from here, my friend," said Mario.

"I understand, Mario," Tony said. "Call me when you make arrangements to meet with the Camorra. I want to be at your side when the meeting goes down."

NCIS

When they arrived home Bree and Abby were out shopping for food and other things with Lessie. Gibbs and McGee were in the living room with Ziva discussing what they had found out. Jimmy and Tony entered the living room. McGee was seated in comfortable armchair, which he guessed was Tony's. He saw Tony and started to get up out of the seat.

"Sit down, Probie," Tony said.

McGee exhaled and relaxed. It had been a long time since Tony had called him probie. Maybe some of those bad feelings were finally being put in the past, he thought.

"We were just bringing Ziva up to date on the investigation. We finally have analysis of the explosive used. PVV-5A Plastic Explosive," said Gibbs.

"So they bought it from the Russians," said Tony.

"The Russian mob and black market have a relationship with Middle Eastern terrorists," said McGee.

"Our two marines didn't work alone," said Tony. "There is more than likely a third marine and he just killed the prostitute who serviced Landry, probably to keep the identity of the Middle Eastern man who Landry and Morrison met with."

"Do you have a description of him?" asked Gibbs.

"It happened in the Quartieri Spagnoli and the residents are deaf and dumb," said Tony.

"They have a medical condition?" asked Ziva.

Tony laughed as he remembered she spoke eight or so languages and her English still had some weak spots. His guess was that she still didn't think in English but in Hebrew.

"No. It means that they don't talk to the police. My friend is attempting to arrange a meeting between me and him and the Camorra," Tony said.

"They're dangerous. You sure you should meet with them," said Gibbs.

"They know of me and my reputation around her and it is pretty good. They might trust me. They won't trust you," said Tony.

Ziva looked at him with concern. He was putting his life at risk too much on this case by working the police side.

"I should go along, too, in order to cover you six," she said.

"Mario will handle that," smiled Tony.

"I don't like it," said Gibbs.

"SAC DiNutso, remember," said Tony. "I don't take orders any longer. I give them and on this I'm ordering myself to endanger me and me alone."

"And Lessie?" asked Gibbs.

"My lawyer has made up papers making Jimmy and Bree her next of kin if anything happens to me. By the way, I'm having Vance recall Jimmy. Bree is pregnant. This is getting messier and messier and I want her away from it," said Tony.

"I agree," said Gibbs. "Who'll take care of Lessie besides that marine?"

"Abby and I will," said Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her intensely: "Keep my granddaughter safe."

"I will, Gibbs," she grinned.

Tony smiled at Gibbs comment and Ziva's vow to protect Lessie then he remembered something.

"Landry and Morrison served in Afghanistan together," he said to Gibbs, who understood his meaning.

"McGee, Monday morning I want you to run the records of every marine on the base. I want you to thoroughly check out every marine who served in Afghanistan at the same time as Landry and Morrison," he ordered.

"Gotcha, boss," McGee said.

"You guys are staying for dinner," said Tony. "Lessie would love to see Poppi and McGee."

"I'll call Ducky and Cassie and tell them to come over when they're done," said McGee.

"Do that, Tim," Tony said, "I need to lock my gun up and take care of a few other things upset. You know where the kitchen is so help yourself."

Tony headed up the stairs. Once he was gone, Gibbs looked at Ziva and Jimmy.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"He's focusing all his energy on getting who is behind the bombings," said Ziva.

"His in-laws are trying to take Lessie from him and he doesn't even seem that upset about it. It's like he expects everything to be bad right now," said Jimmy.

"Then we have to make sure he remembers there is good," Gibbs said with his eyes connecting with Ziva's eyes. "He can't bitterness and revenge. I know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"I hate to leave him, but he is adamant that Bree be back in DC," Jimmy said.

"I'll take care of him, Jimmy," said Ziva.

NCIS

On Sunday Asst. Director Albert called Tony into the office. He arrived dressed casually at ten am. Albert was seated behind his desk with his arm still in a sling but looking better.

"Gabe, looking good," said Tony.

"Finally off the painkillers," he said. "I've gotten your and Gibbs' updates. You're doing great work, but I need my SAC to do something else, too."

"What, Gabe?" said Tony.

I need two MCR Teams, Tony. If nothing else you have to pick a leader for each team and let them start to build a team," he said. "Shit is still happening. Admiral Morse is up my ass over a set of robberies of supplies."

"Contingency agents," suggested Tony.

"It's weapons, Tony. I need a MCRT and I don't want to pull Gibbs off the bombings to investigate. It's going too well," said Albert.

"I understand, Gabe," he said. "I'll take some personnel files home with me and starting reviewing them."

"I need my SAC right now, Tony. We are rebuilding here. I can't let you go off and doing nothing but the bombings," he said with regret.

"What is Cunningham doing?" Tony asked.

"I put her in charge of overseeing the rebuilding of our building and network. It's in her bailiwick," said Albert.

"Yeah, I agree," he said.

"Also, the marine that you have protecting Lessie," Albert said.

Tony tenses up. He didn't want to lose . Hayes as a bodyguard for Lessie.

"What about him?" Tony asked.

"I've had him assigned to you indefinitely," Albert said with a smile.

"Thanks, Gabe."

"So when can I expect you and Lessie to come over for dinner. Melonie and Michael are bitching for me to invite you," he said.

"I have two guests who refuse to leave Lessie's side," he said, "can they come along, too?"

"Agent David and Forensic scientist Dr. Scuito, right?" asked Albert.

"That's them," he smiled.

"Of course, you can bring them. I'm glad Lessie has them," he said. "Vance wanted me to send Scuito back but she told me that she'd quite if I did and live with you just to take care of Lessie."

"Abby has strong emotions," said Tony.

"I noticed," he said.

Tony looked at the stack of personnel files on Albert's desk.

"Those are for me?" he asked.

"Yup," Albert answered.

Tony got up and picked them up: "If you want me I'll be in my study at home choosing new MCRT leaders."

"Good luck."

As Bree and Jimmy made plans to go home and Abby and Ziva entertained Lessie, Tony worked in his study reading personnel files. So far each file showed a competent agent but not one who had the Gibbs' touch. What he needed was someone trained by Gibbs. He wasn't about to take on a MCRT. His duties as SAC precluded that.

For a moment he considered Stan Burley. Logging into the NCIS system he checked out where Stan was. It seemed that he was now a MCRT leader in Hawaii. He was also married with two children. Other than him and Stan it was a small universe of those who survived as Gibbs' SFA. Cassie now had four years, but if he asked her to head a team then he needed to offer Gibbs a team replacement and a good one.

Tony racked his mind for a replacement agent for Gibbs' team. It came down to one real possibility and that was Tomas Savard. He had experience as a Marine CID and had been NCIS for five years. He had a degree in Criminology and was excellent with computers, plus he wanted to return to the US. Now all he needed to do was convince Cassie to take the job and convince Gibbs to take Savard then make McGee his newest SFA. There was the start of one team. But he still was short one team since only three agents survived from his second MCRT. At least, he had one.

Taking his smart phone out, he looked up Cassie's number then called her.

"_Yates_," she answered.

"It's DiNozzo," he said. "I need to talk to you. We can either do this tomorrow in my office of now at my house."

"_I can be over in an hour_," she said.

"I'll be here," he said.

He started in on more files. If Cassie said yes then she could fill out her team with his supervision. As he read more files, he indulged in some MaCallan's Scotch. In the background he heard Lessie laughing and yelling. Because of Abby, Ziva and Bree she was missing her mother but recovering. He was amazed how children were able to deal in some ways better than adults with loss.

Of course when he lost his mother at eight years old, he took it like an adult not a child, which sort of explained why he hid behind the mask of a child for so long. It was safe behind that mask pretending that nothing bothered him when everything bothered him. He took another swig of his scotch.

The liquid burned all the way down his throat and into his stomach. He didn't know when he went from hating the taste of scotch to appreciating it. The peaty undertone along with hidden flavors had become his favorite drink. When he first left Gibbs' team he relied too much on scotch to get him to sleep at night then he met Alessia. Like Ziva she was far too young for him. Yet, like Ziva he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about her and unlike Ziva there were no rules holding him back.

She enticed him and he pursued her. After six months of dating they were married and his life completely changed. There was still that longing and love for Ziva, he realized it would always be there, but now he had someone he could more than pine for. He had someone he could make a life with and he did until those bastards destroyed it. He took another swig of the scotch and let that burning feeling flow through and warms him. Life was just a little colder without Alessia, so he needed something to warm him.

There was a sudden knock on his door forcing him out of his reverie. He looked at his watch. An hour had already passed.

"Come in," he said.

Cassie Yates came into his study. She looked refreshed and comfortable in her own skin. He had seldom felt comfortable in his own skin until recently.

"Sit, Cassie," he said.

She pulled a leather bound chair up to his desk. Cassie looked around and noticed that his study at more DVDs in the bookshelves then books.

"Where's the books?" she asked with a smile.

"Downloaded on my Kindle," he answered. "Alessia made me hide my movie collection in her."

"You could open a store with all the DVDs you have," she said.

"I try," Tony smiled. "I have a job offer. Do you want to hear it?"

"You clear this with Gibbs?" she asked him.

"Okay, I know you don't believe this but I outrank him in the chain of command. I don't need his permission. Are you interested?" he asked again.

"I'm interested," she said trying to hide a smile.

"We need to rebuild our Major Case Response Teams. I want you to lead one," he said.

"But I don't speak Italian," she said.

"You speak Spanish. You can learn Italian. Until then just make sure you hire an SFA who is fluent in Italian," he said. "I need your leadership skills not your language skills. Do you want the job?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good. I'll deal with Gibbs when he wants to talk to me. I have someone who'll fit his team perfectly and he can make McGee his SFA," said Tony.

"Gibbs is probably going to be pissed at you for not talking to him first," she said.

"I was his SFA for nine years. I know his moods and his rules. Rule 18. It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission," smiled Tony.

Cassie laughed.

"Don't laugh too much. Your first job as supervisory agent of a MCRT is to tell your old supervisory agent that you took the job then tell him I have a replacement for his team then give him this personnel file. Tell him DiNozzo knows you like him," smiled Tony.

"You're a bastard, Tony," Cassie said without the humor.

"I learned from Gibbs," he said then his smart phone rang.

He took it out and answered it.

"DiNutso," he said.

"It's Angelo. I have the information you want. Meet me at my place in two hours and bring the extra money," Angelo said.

"I'll be there," said Tony.

He hung up.

"Is everything alright?" asked Cassie.

"Potential breakthrough in the bombings. I need to see an informant," he said.

"Should I come with you as backup?" she asked.

"I don't need backup, Cassie, but you need to talk to Gibbs and give him the file," he smiled.

"Bastard," she mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Since he kept spare clothes in his study, Tony changed into jeans, chambray shirt, and suede zip up jacket and pair of Ralph Lauren moccasins. For the neighborhood he was going to wearing a suit would have been like wearing a sign asking to be robbed. He was checking his Sig when Ziva entered the study.

"We have left you alone all day, even though Lessie wanted to see her Papa," said Ziva, "and now you are going out and you are armed. I demand that you tell me where you are going."

He smiled. She was demanding him to tell her where he was going. Somehow it endeared her to him more than angered him. It sounded like the old Ziva, the Ziva that he had long ago fallen in love with. He clipped his gun to his waist then he made sure that he had his badge and ID and the cash for Angelo.

"A CI called and I have to see him. He has information about the marines, which might be extremely useful in our investigation," he said.

"I will change, get my gun and go with you then. You need backup," she said.

"No. I'll be going alone, Ziva. Mario introduced me to him and I want to cultivate this relationship not scare him away," said Tony.

"I can be very nice, Tony," she purred making his stomach tie itself into a knot a little. It always did knot up when she used her sexy voice. She used it to tease. He tried not to let her know just how much of an effect that tone had on him.

"I know that you can be very nice, Zi, but I'm still going alone," he smiled.

"Tony, you need NCIS backup. You can't keep doing this alone. You need help. It is too dangerous for you to go it alone like a cowboy," Ziva said.

"Or like Gibbs used to do it," he said.

"You are not Gibbs," Ziva said.

"I've been told that before," Tony said.

"I'm glad you're not Gibbs, Tony. I didn't fall in love with Gibbs," she said.

Love. It was a word he didn't want to hear. Love complicated his life. He knew he still loved her, but he loved his wife and he still mourned her. Love was something he couldn't deal with now.

"ZI, after I left DC, I specialized in going it alone. I took me a long time to trust anyone again, so I went it alone. I sort of channeled Gibbs at time," he said.

"Are you saying you still don't trust me?" she asked unable to cover the hurt in her voice. "Is that what you are telling me, Tony?"

"I trust you with Lessie, the life of my daughter, which means I trust you with something even more important than my own life," he told her.

"Tony, there is nothing more important to me than your life," she said softly sounding as if she was afraid to admit what she said.

For a moment they allowed the silence to speak for them, as the lack of words was more eloquent than words.

"I trust you, Zi. But some things need to be done alone. This is one of them," he said.

"Well, I will just have to worry about you until you get back," she said. "I hope you do not have a problem with that."

"Just don't let Lessie see you worry about me. Life should be happy for her," he said.

"I will not," she replied.

NCIS

He parked his car three blocks away from Angelo's place and walked the rest of the way just in case there was someone watching his place or following him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Angelo because he didn't, but this final marine and mystery man were dangerous and he wanted to take precautions. The more information they had on the two dead marines the better the chance of catching the still living marine and the mystery man. Tony wanted both of them, so they could break them and get the brains and money behind the bombings.

He reached Angelo's building and quickly entered the apartment building and hustled up the steps. As he approached Angelo's door he saw that it was ajar. Tony drew his sidearm and continued through to the doorway. Slowly, he opened it then checked the small apartment from the doorway. It looked as if a fight had taken place. The table was overturned, pots on the floor, and a wooden chair broken.

He entered the apartment. The bedroom door was halfway open, so he proceeded to gently kick it open the rest of the way as he prepared to fire his weapon at anything or anyone that jumped out at him. Unfortunately, nothing jumped out at him. All he saw was the bloody body of Angelo lying on his bed. His throat had been cut and he had a long wound across the belly. He walked over to the body and checked the pulse. Angelo was most definitely dead.

Tony holstered his weapon then he reached for his smart phone when he heard the floorboards creak behind him. He turned in time to catch a stiletto cutting through his jacket and shirt and across his right forearm. It hurt like a bitch. The knife holder was a rough looking man who was a few inches shorter them him. The man pressed his advantage not allowing Tony to get to his sidearm, so he kicked out at the guy catching him on his left thigh.

The man stumbled back a bit. He was stronger than he looked. Tony started to reach for his sidearm again, but the man was quick and back on top of him. This time the stiletto sliced his left side, as Tony sidestepped being gutted with the stiletto. He managed this time to elbow the man in the face breaking his nose and blooding him. Unfortunately, it seemed to have little effect on his attack as he attempted to slip his stiletto into Tony's chest, but Tony managed to grab his wrist with his left hand then head butt him with everything he had in the face causing the man to lose focus, so then Tony drew his sidearm with his right hand and fired three times into the man's chest.

The assailant stumbled backwards, fell then expired in a loud rattle on the floor. Tony holstered his sidearm then he pulled out his smart phone and speed dialed Mario.

"_Rossi_," he answered.

"I'm at Angelo's. He called me and told me he had something for me and to bring the money. I show up and his been murdered," said Tony.

"_Who killed him_?" asked Mario.

"The man I just killed," he said.

"_Oh, shit, Anthony. The man you just killed. You killed him. There is no way of covering this up so no one knows it was you, is there_?" he asked.

"Nope," said Tony.

"You can be a pain in my ass. _I'm on my way_. _Do you need anything?" _Mario asked.

"A doctor. He cut me a couple of times with a stiletto," Tony said.

"_A stiletto? Sicilian assassins like to use stilettoes. They think it is artistic_," said Mario. "_I'll be right there_."

Tony looked at his right forearm, which was bleeding badly. He didn't know which hurt more the knife wound or the fact his suede jacket was ruined. Next, he checked his left side. It was bleeding badly also, so he walked over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a towel he hoped was clean end applied pressure and the towel to his left side with his left hand.

"Shit," he sighed.

Angelo was dead. The assassin was dead. He had nothing. Okay, he had two knew nice scars, some blood loss, and a dead assassin to go along with Angelo. He didn't have very much at all.

NCIS

Mario brought Tony to the Antonio Cardarelli Hospital to get him sewn up. Unfortunately, Tony had to call Ziva to have her bring him new clothes since his shirt and jacket was ruined. Part of him dreaded the thought of having to call Ziva. The chances were that besides a shirt for him she'd be armed with a _I told you so_ attitude.

When she arrived he was sitting in an examine table in a clinic like setting. There was a scrim blocking him from view, as he sat there with a shirt on.

"I should have come with you. I knew you needed backup and was just being vain," she hissed.

Her anger was obvious. He exhaled and looked at her. She handed him a loose fitting expensive hoodie.

"It's just a couple of scratches," he said.

"Scratches, Tony," Ziva said raising her voice.

She looked at his bandaged forearm and his bandaged left ribs then shook her head in frustration.

"I talked to the doctor. Eight stitches in the arm and fifteen stitches across the ribcage are not scratches, Tony," Ziva said.

"The Ziva David I knew would think they were scratches and she would make fun of me if I complained about them," he smiled.

"She made mistakes and ruined her friendship with Tony DiNozzo and she doesn't want to do the same with Tony DiNutso," she said.

"Zi, I'm fine. I mean it; I fine," he said then he moved and grimaced.

Ziva moved closer to him and softly stroked his cheek. Tony looked into her eyes and saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. A rush of guilt flooded through his body.

"Zi, I really am fine," he said.

"I could have lost you before I had a chance…," she paused. "You need painkillers."

"Even though this is Italy and I'm a SAC I still don't do well on painkillers," he said.

"I will take care of you and male sure that you do not embarrass yourself too much," Ziva said.

Mario walked around the scrim. He looked more than a little perturbed.

"Let me guess I'm in trouble for killing an Italian citizen," said Tony, as he gingerly put on the zip up hoodie then he zipped it up.

"No. You are fine. Our stiletto wielding assassin was Ginu Antibo. He's is a Sicilian assassin just like I feared that he was," Mario said. "They are ruthless, skilled, and if they are stopped their partner completes the job, Tony. I hope to Jesus you are not the target and that it was Angelo."

"Do you know who his partner is?" asked Ziva.

Mario looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Why does the beautiful woman want to know who the Sicilian assassin's partner is?" Mario asked.

"Because she is a Mossad trained assassin and she is going to protect him from the bastard," she answered.

Mario smile grew. He sensed there was something between Tony and Ziva. It amused him.

"Salvatore Fiorello is his known partner," said Mario told her.

"We should assume you are one of the targets, otherwise he would have just left after killing this Angelo," Ziva said to Tony.

"You'd think that the marine or mystery man would have killed me themselves rather than hire a Sicilian assassin to do it for them," Tony spoke up.

"Maybe they are getting cautious because you are getting closer to finding out something important about them, like their identities," Mario said.

"It doesn't matter the whys or whos," said Ziva, "All that matters is that someone has a contract out on you and I need to protect you."

"Can I leave now?" asked Tony. "I'm all sewed up and ready to go home."

"I'll talk to the doctor for you," said Mario, who then left to get Tony his release.

"I will talk to Gibbs. He needs to know that I am on your six until this is over," said Ziva.

"Gibbs might not be too happy with me. I offered Cassie the position of supervisory agent of one of our MCRT and I didn't ask him," he said.

"Why didn't you ask me?" she asked him.

"Because, Zi, once this is done I'm asking Vance to ship me back to the states," he said.

"And you don't want to leave me here?" she asked him with her voice conveying more than she wanted to convey.

"I thought you'd prefer to go back home," he said.

Mario came back with Tony's gun in its holster: "Here you go."

He handed Tony his weapon. Tony looked at it for a few moments.

"I know that you left me on the hook, but Director Albert is going to have to the shooting checked out by IAD," sighed Tony.

"Get out of here. I should have a sit down with the local boss of the Camorra," Mario said to him.

"Great. I'll be ready for it. Just give me a call," he said.

"I will be going this time," said Ziva.

Both men turned to argue with her, but decided not to when they studied the expression on her face: it was sheer determination. Tony stood up and clipped his sidearm to his pants then grimaced again. Just then the doctor appeared with a small paper cup and a prescription.

"Here, these are painkillers for your side. It will be hurting you for a few days," he said to Tony and handed him the small paper cup.

Instead of arguing Tony swallowed them dry then made a face of disdain.

"Here is a prescription for more," he said.

Ziva grabbed the prescription: "I will take care of this for him."

NCIS

When they got back to Tony's place, Ziva put him to bed. In the car he started to compare the performance of Marlon Brando performance as a boxer and Christian Bale playing a boxer, as the pills started to make him goofy.

"Brando was sublime, a perfect mix of man and child in the body of a once great boxer. He's been beaten by life and listening to people he should be able to trust. Now, Bale's is a study in realism. His boxer has been defeated by drugs but he acts like a champ because he once knocked down Sugar Ray Leonard. Both won Oscars," he ran on.

"Which performance did you prefer, Zi?" he asked, as she drove.

"Brando's," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was better looking," she said with a devious smile.

"See and Gibbs said you had become a movie connoisseur. That would be like me preferring Julie Roberts' performance over Meryl Streep's performance because she has a great mouth. And she does. I mean she has those great lips, sensuous lips," he rattled on.

"Sounds like you'd prefer Julia Roberts to be driving you than me," snipped Ziva.

"No, Zi, I prefer you. She has a great mouth but you have everything else and I even prefer your mouth. And nothing can beat your eyes. I could lose myself in your eyes," he said not really in control of what he was saying.

Ziva bit her lower lip in order to stop herself from smiling. When they got back to Tony's villa, Jimmy offered to take Tony upstairs, but Ziva assured him that she could handle him. Tony didn't put up a fight.

In the morning he woke up with dry mouth and wondering how he ended up in bed wearing nothing but his underwear. He looked at the clock and it was eleven in the morning. Getting out of bed he put on a pair of Ralph Lauren khaki pants and a white linen dress shirt and headed down the stairs where he saw Alexandra, who looked like a million dollars and few hundred thousand dollars in change, in the living enjoying an espresso with Ziva. Lessie was sitting beside Ziva acting like a proper lady.

"Why am I not in work?" Tony.

"Because Director Albert gave you two days off after what happened last night. He also had me secure your sidearm because IAD is investigating the shooting. They will be talking to Inspector Rossi," Ziva answered. "Oh, and Gibbs wants to talk to you."

"Uh huh," said Tony, as he entered the living room.

"Morning, Papa," Lessie said.

"Morning, Luce, you look beautiful in your cargo pants and shirt, just like Auntie Ziva" he said.

"Not Aunt Zibra, but Zibra. She is my special friend," said Lessie.

"That's nice, honey," he said then he looked at Ziva. "Where are Bree and Jimmy?"

"Getting plane tickets as well as doing some final shopping, they leave in two days," answered Ziva.

"Good, I'm glad they are doing what I said to do. At least, someone listens to me," he said.

"But not everyone," added Ziva teasing him.

Alexandra watched as Tony thought about saying something to her and then changed his mind and gave her a big fake smile.

"Where is . Hayes?" he asked Ziva.

"I sent him to the store to buy a few things. Lessie told me what she likes to eat," Ziva answered.

"Well, we know who is in charge when I'm not around," he said with a smile.

Alexandra noticed the give and take between him and Ziva and didn't like it. They seemed to have a deep relationship with each other that couldn't be hid. Tony sat down with a slight groan of pain from the knife wound in his side.

"Should I get you painkillers?" Ziva asked him.

Lessie turned her head and looked at him with the same head tilt as Ziva. She was mimicking everything Ziva did. He wanted to laugh.

"Life must be playing a strange joke on me," said Tony to himself.

"Papa is funny," Lessie said to Ziva, who nodded yes.

"Why are you here, Alex?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you in private, Tony," she said.

"Lessie and I will be upstairs in her room. I promised to read her a book," Ziva said sweetly.

Ziva stood up and then she lifted Lessie into her arms.

"By, Papa. Ciao, Alexandra," Lessie said and Ziva carried her away.

"So, how can I help you, Alexandra?" he asked.

"Well, the letter Alessia left for me, it was about you and Lessie. She wrote it just in case. She said that if I was reading it she died leaving the two people she cared most in life alone. She wanted me to make sure the two of you were well taken care of. And she wanted to make sure that her parents and you got along," she said.

"Alex, we both know that her parents hold me to blame for her death and that they want me to give up my daughter to them so they can raise her. We aren't getting along and we never will," he said.

"Tony, you must understand that her parents are in pain. They…," she started to further explain but he cut her off.

"They tried to kidnap my daughter out of my home. They will see her only if I let them and I am not letting them," he growled.

"Who is this Ziva?" Alexandra asked.

"She was my former partner in DC," he answered.

"Did you have a sexual relationship with her?" she asked bluntly.

"No and if we did it would be none of your business," Tony said.

"You seem rather close to her, almost intimate," Alexandra said. "I don't know if I approve."

"Alex, you came here to convince me not to punish Matteo and Savina," he said. "You can tell them you tried but it didn't work. I'm not in a forgiving mood and they overstepped a line."

She stood up: "I tried. I will tell Alessia's parents that I tried but you are not in a reasonable mood."

"Tell them whatever you need to tell them, Alex, but they are not seeing Lessie anytime soon," he said then he leaned back in the armchair and let her leave.

Alexandra left. Soon Lessie and Ziva came down the stairs. Tony watched them as they came down the stairs and wondered if he should send Lessie back to the states with Bree and Jimmy. It would be safer for her, especially if someone had a hit out on him.

"You look thoughtful," said Ziva.

"I thought I looked pensive," he said.

"Same thing," smiled Ziva.

"Papa, can we play?" she asked.

"Luce, Papa is kaput. He is in pain, tired, and pensive. Why don't you play on your own for a while and maybe later I'll be in the mood to play," he said.

Ziva put her down and she limped over to Tony with her cast. Tony leaned forward in his chair and his daughter gave him a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't send her away, he thought. How could he live without those kisses?

NCIS

"DiNozzo," he heard Gibbs call his name waking him from his chair in his study where he had fallen asleep reading personnel files.

"Shit," he said to himself. "Remember, Tony, you're a special agent in charge and he's a supervisory agent."

He got up, opened the door and walked into the living. Through the glass doors he saw Hayes and Lessie playing with Jimmy and Bree in the backyard. Looking around he didn't see Ziva. It was just him and Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he said.

"You promoted Cassie without asking me," he said.

"Tomas Savard will be great for your team and McGee will make a damned good SFA. I needed her for my MCRT," he said.

"Tony, it doesn't make a difference. You should have asked me. She was one of my agents," Gibbs said.

"Rule…," he was about to spout rule 18 when Gibbs cut him off.

"Rule number one – don't screw your partner," Gibbs said. "You screwed me."

"Oh yeah, well, rule 16 – if someone thinks that they have the upper hand, break it," said Tony.

Gibbs smiled: "No one learned my rules better than you."

"Drink?" asked Tony.

Gibbs looked at his watch: "It five o'clock. Ziva said dinner would be ready in an hour. Abby, Ducky and McGee will be here in a half hour and Cassie has already started forming her team leaving me with breaking in Agent Savard. I need a drink."

"What's Ziva cooking?" he asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Lessie told her it was her favorite, so she is cooking it. Her wish is Ziva's command," Gibbs said.

Tony walked over to the bar and poured them each a MaCallan's. He handed Gibbs his drink then received a head slap.

"What was that for?' he asked. "I thought I taught you better than that. You walked in a trap without backup. You could have been killed."

"I was sure it wasn't a trap," said Tony as he sat down.

Gibbs sat across from him on the sofa.

"I've lost Ziva to you, also. She has turned herself into your fulltime bodyguard and Director Albert okayed it," Gibbs said. "Now we have to find who sold the Russian plastic explosive with McGee and a damned Probie."

"He's more than a probie, Gibbs," said Tony. "He has combat and CID experience and knows how to use computers. I mean he's your idea of an investigator wet dream."

Gibbs lifted his eyebrow in annoyance: "You're still the best agent I ever worked with, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, but I never was a marine," he said.

"You could have been one," Gibbs said.

Coming from Gibbs that was the highest form of compliment, Tony was touched.

"Thanks, boss," he said.

"McGee has found a total of sixty-eight marines in the sixth fleet served in Afghanistan at the same time as Landry and Morrison. He is going to check and double check each and every one and see if we can come up with that third marine," Gibbs told him.

"Sixty-eight. Poor probie is going to be busy for weeks on that," said Tony.

"I don't care how long it takes as long as we find the bastard," said Gibbs.

"I know," sighed Tony then he took a swig of his drink.

"Let's go out in the back and play with your daughter," said Gibbs.

"I guess she has you wrapped around her finger," said Tony.

"Guilty as charge," smiled Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jimmy changed Tony's bandages for him. Early in the morning he and Bree were leaving, so Bree was downstairs with the girls, Lessie, Abby, and Ziva, doing tearful goodbyes. Abby had agreed to drive them to the airport. Jimmy wiped his wounds down with antibiotic cream then he bandaged up.

"If anything happens here that I think puts Lessie's life at risk I'm shipping her off to you in the states," Tony told Jimmy.

"You know Bree would protect her with her life. She's especially protective now that she's pregnant. She has a sort of lioness thing going on right now," said Jimmy.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad," said Tony with a smirk.

"Neither am I," smiled Jimmy.

Tony laughed. He also thought he'd stay in DC and eventually take over for Gibbs and Jimmy would become his Ducky. They had developed that relationship when Gibbs went off to Mexico for his four month vacation.

"Stitches are looking good. That fight was closer than you let on, wasn't it, Tony?" said Jimmy. "He almost killed you."

"It was close, Jimmy," Tony admitted.

"Why don't you back off a little for now, Tony? Concentrate on Lessie and not on revenge," said Jimmy. "She needs her father."

"Not revenge, Jimmy; it's justice that I want. And it is my duty," he said.

"Are you sure about that, Tony?" asked Jimmy.

"Positive," smiled Tony.

Jimmy packed up his medical kit, as Tony put an OSU tee shirt on.

"How are things going with Ziva and you?" he asked Tony.

"Complicated as always," he answered. "It's always been complicated for Ziva and me."

"Makes sense, doesn't it? You and Ziva never consummated your feelings for each other because of Gibbs' rules. That can intensify feelings then things went wrong, but you never stopped loving her. You just started loving someone else, too. Alessia didn't replace Ziva. She stood beside her in your affections," said Jimmy.

"When did you get so smart, Dr. Palmer?" smiled Tony.

"I think it was all those years as Ducky's assistant with his lectures and insights," he said.

"I think it's more than that," Tony said. "I think you are pretty damn smart to begin with."

"That's because you are my friend," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, we are friends, aren't we? I hope to be there when Bree delivers, so Lessie can see her little cousin," Tony told him.

Jimmy handed Tony two painkillers. Tony looked at him as if he was nuts.

"I'm not taking these damned pills. I hate getting goofy from painkillers," he said.

"You need a good comfortable night's sleep and you can't get that in pain. Sleep helps healing. Take them," Jimmy lectured him.

"This is the last night that I take them. God knows what I said to Ziva the other night in the car," he sighed as he popped the pills in his mouth and dried swallowed them.

"I could have gotten you water," said Jimmy.

"That would have been too easy," smirked Tony. "We both know that I don't like to make it easy on myself."

NCIS

Under the influence of the painkillers Tony dreamt of Alessia. She was alive and in his arms again filling him with confidence and love. It was the most surprising relationship of his life because he wasn't looking for love when he found her. He had come to Italy to forget about someone and to concentrate on his career, which had faltered along the way. Yet, he found her, or he should say that she found him.

In many ways it was a beautiful dream, yet when he woke up, he placed a pillow over his face and cried into it. It was a painful dream in that it reminded him of how much he lost with her death. But, at least, he still had Lessie. She was the perfect outcome of his love for Alessia. When he felt the tears were finally shed, he removed the pillow from his face and got up.

After throwing water in his face, he headed started to go down the stairs but decided to check in on Lessie first. Slowly, opening the door he found Lessie sleeping in Ziva's arms. His daughter, his Luce, had found a protective teddy bear, a teddy bear with claws and a real bite, to hold, or to be held by, as she repaired from losing her mother. He couldn't find fault with that, though it amused him that she chose Ziva over everyone else. Maybe she felt the protective lioness in Ziva and knew she'd be safe with her.

He shut the door and continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Abby and Bree and Jimmy were off to the airport already. The house felt somehow emptier now that Bree and Jimmy had left. The villa had been filled with people since Alessia's death. He didn't realize until now just how much that was helping him keeping it together.

Standing and staring at the coffee and espresso machines that were sitting side by side, he decided on making a big pot of coffee. He was going to need a lot of caffeine to get himself through this day.

"Why are you up so early?" he heard Ziva asked him from the kitchen doorway.

"I needed coffee and to finish picking a second supervisory agent to lead the second MCRT. Director Albert still expects me to act as his SAC even though he's giving me leeway to investigate the bombings in my own way," he said then he turned to look at her.

Her hair was down, thick and curly, and she wore one of his OSU tee shirts which came to her knees and covered the sweat pants she was wearing. He'd always found her beautiful, but at this moment he found vulnerable, too, and that didn't happen too often with him and Ziva. She always tried to maintain the aura of the strong Mossad officer.

"Lessie had a nightmare last night. I wanted to take her to you, but she just wanted to crawl into my arms and sleep. It… it overwhelmed me, Tony," she admitted to him. "I have never felt like that before."

"Having a child depend on you like that is overwhelming, Zi," he said. "When Lessie was first born, I was almost afraid of her because she was so dependent on me and so tiny. I thought I wasn't good enough to take protect her and care for her. Alessia used to tell me that of course it was frightening because it reminded us of how powerless we can be, but having a child be dependent on you like that also fed the soul and made us stronger. She feeding your soul, Zi, and it scares you."

A tear ran down Ziva's cheek. Tony walked over to her and laid his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Ziva smiled at him then she softly pushed him aside and walked over to the coffee maker.

"I will make the coffee. You make it too strong. It tastes bitter and no one likes bitter coffee," she said.

"Gibbs might," he smiled.

"No, he does not," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and walked away from the machines.

"I have never experienced this with a child before. Hannah's children I bought gifts for and played with, but Lessie depends on me. I feel like she is bonding with me and a way I have never bonded with a child before," said Ziva.

"Hannah?" asked Tony.

"My cousin. You met her when you followed her in the hotel pool. Back when I was foolishly protecting Ari and my father," she said.

"She did look a bit like you, just not as beautiful," he said.

Without turning and looking at him, Ziva smiled. She liked that Tony thought she was beautiful. She finished setting up the coffee maker then turned and looked at Tony.

"Lessie needs a woman she can feel safe with right now and she had chosen you, Zi. I can't blame her. You are going to make a good mother some day," Tony told her.

"Coffee will be a few moments," she said changing the subject. "Abby will be back in an hour. I should make breakfast for her."

"I'm going to miss Bree and Jimmy," Tony admitted.

"We will take good care of you and Lessie," smiled Ziva. "Abby has already told Gibbs that she doesn't leave until he leaves."

"And you?" he asked.

"I don't leave until you leave, Tony," she told him.

Tony smiled.

"Papa!" Lessie yelled.

Tony followed by Ziva ran out of the kitchen to the foot of the stairs to see Lessie coming down the steps on her butt step by step with her cast out in front of her.

"Zibra, you were gone," she smiled as she came down another step. "I missed you."

"Do you want me to help you down the rest of the stairs?" he asked her.

"Si, papa," she said.

"Okay," he took the steps two at a time, took her into his arms, and carried her down the stairs.

"You hungry, Luce?" asked Ziva.

She nodded her head yes.

"What do you want?" asked Ziva.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Lessie smiled.

Ziva looked at Tony as if to say his daughter's eating habits were his fault.

"She has my genes. I used to eat cold pizza for breakfast until Alessia changed my ways," he said.

Ziva extended her arms to Lessie, who transferred from her father to Ziva.

"Let me see if I can find you something else to eat for breakfast," she said and carried off into kitchen.

NCIS

It was nearing lunch when Tony received a call from Mario. Both Abby and Ziva glared at him as the call interrupted their game of Candyland when he actually left the board to take the call. He disappeared into his study.

"Hey, Mario," he answered the smart phone.

"_I'll pick you up for a late lunch, which we will be having it with Antonio Vollaro_," he said.

"And he is?" asked Tony.

"_Leader of the Lo Russo Clan_," he said. "_He is willing to talk to us_."

The Camorra were broken into clans with the Lo Russo being one of the most powerful. Mario succeeded in getting them a meeting and now he had to convince the boss to help them.

"I take it that I should leave my gun and bodyguard behind," said Tony.

"_You can leave the gun in my car and if Ziva is your bodyguard then you can leave her in my car, also. Maybe I'll keep her company_," said Mario.

"I'll be ready," said Tony.

"_Dress sharp. Vollaro likes style and you are the stylish one between the two of us_," said Mario.

Tony hung up and rejoined Abby, Ziva, and Lessie in the living room.

"Mario is picking me up for a meeting," he said.

"Where are we going?" asked Ziva.

"Marcus isn't here today, so you have to stay with Lessie, Zi," he said avoiding telling her where he was going.

"Where are you going?" she asked again.

"To visit with the boss of the Lo Russo Clan to see if he can get a description of the man who killed the prostitute for us," he said.

He recognized the expression on her face and knew that she wasn't going to be knocked off the scent, so he told her.

"I need you to stay at home with Lessie," he said again.

"You probably have a hit man out on you. I need to be covering your back," Ziva stated emphatically.

"Zi, Mario will be with me. He'll do that," said Tony starting to raise his voice. "I need you to protect Lessie."

"Papa, don't fight," said Lessie.

"Not fighting, Luce," Tony said, "just having a loud discussion. Ziva and I have been known to do that."

"I will stay," said Ziva glaring at Tony.

"I have to get dress," said Tony, who then headed up the stairs leaving Abby, Lessie and Ziva behind.

"You two still have the chemistry still going on," said Abby.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Abby," said Ziva.

"Sure, you don't understand what I'm, saying," she giggled then looked at Lessie. "Don't worry Papa and Ziva like each other. They just have some things that they to resolve."

"Resolb?" asked Lessie.

"I keep forgetting you are only two," Abby said. "Let's play Candyland."

"Okay," she smiled.

Ziva continued to glare at Tony's vacated spot. She didn't like the idea of him at risk without her to protect his back, but she also agreed that Lessie needed protecting. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and exhaled then she turned and looked at Lessie who was setting up for a new game along with Abby.

Tony wore a grey Armani four button suit with cuffed hem, a lighter grey dress shirt and a in between grey colored tie along with a pair of black oxford shoes. When Mario picked him up, he put his Sig Sauer in his glove compartment. They were headed to Via Giovanni San Felice where China Town, a Chinese restaurant was located. It was not far from a McDonald's. Once they parked the walked into the unassuming restaurant, which had silk painting of on the walls. Sitting in a large booth by himself was Antonio Vollaro.

Vollaro wore a grey sharkskin suit with a white dress shirt and grey tie. He had a crown of white hair and bald pate. On the table he had six Chinese dishes already served him and he was already eating. His bodyguards were seated in the booths on either side of him. As Mario and Tony approached him, four of his men got up and patted him down. They nodded their okay and Vollaro allowed them to sit.

"I agreed to this because I wanted to meet Anthony DiNutso," he said. "I wanted to meet the bastard who has been a pain in my ass for four years. You have cost us more than a little business over that time."

"Nothing personal, I was just doing my job," said Tony.

"Armani suit, right?" he asked to Tony.

"Yes," he answered.

"Tessori Uomo," he said about his own suit. "I knew you had style. I like style. Life is too ugly to travel through it without style. Style is what separates us from the fucking mouth breathers stumbling through life until they reach the grave. You have style."

"I got my sense of style from my father," Tony said.

"Is he a cop, too?" asked Vollaro.

"No, he's a con man, but he likes to call it businessman. He even had me conned into thinking that he was a wealthy businessman," smiled Tony.

"I like him without every meeting him. He's not stumbling through towards the grave," said Vollaro. "Eat something."

Tony put some Lo Mein and Lemon Chicken on his plate. He picked up the chopsticks and started to eat the food. Vollaro ate some of his food using chopsticks. Mario put some food on his plate, but he used a fork to eat his food.

"You want information on the man who killed the puttana, right?" he said.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He did it on your territory and I'd say he did it without your permission. If she was one of yours then he cost you some money. She isn't earning anything for from the morgue," said Tony. "I think he is a US marine and I want him."

"How badly to you want him?" asked Vollaro.

"Very," answered Tony.

"Very doesn't tell me enough," he said. "How much do you want him?"

"I am sitting here with you eating Chinese food instead of being with my daughter who recently lost her mother. I want him badly," Tony said.

Vollaro ate some of his noodles and then he picked up and egg roll and bit into it. He smiled then he lifted the small plate which the egg rolls were on and offered it to Tony.

"Have one. They are delicious," he said.

Tony took one of the egg rolls and bit into it. He had to admit that it was good.

"It's too bad you are a cop. La Madama," he said. "I find few people who understand my business that have real style."

"It's too bad you are a criminal," said Tony.

"What do I get out of helping you?" asked Vollaro. "I don't do anything unless I get something from it. It's how I got to be boss."

"What do you want?" asked Tony.

"I want you to go back to America. I want to not have to kill an American because you tend to be a fucking pain in the ass when that happens. As I said you have been a pain in the ass for years. I want that pain to go away," said Vollaro.

"Once I find who was behind the base bombings that killed my wife and several hundred other people, then I'll pack up my life and my daughter and go back to the US," said Tony.

Vollaro stopped eating. A predator's smile crept across his face. He leaned back in the booth and seemed to get lost in thought. Tony looked over at Mario who shrugged his shoulders.

Tony continued to eat his food. He had to admit that this was the best Chinese food he had since he came to Naples. Pizza was no problem in Naples, but Chinese was a problem. Vollaro sat up.

"If I help you once you have the man or men behind the bombing of your navy base, you will return to the United States, right?" he asked.

"Right," said Tony.

"Now that is style," smiled Vollaro.

"Leave me a business card, both of you and someone will be in touch with you in a day or two, maybe more, with some information," he said. "No get out. We don't need to finish lunch with each other."

"And I was enjoying the Chinese here. Oh, well," Tony dropped his chopsticks, got up and started to head for the door then he stopped and turned back. "I need this marine, or whoever it is alive. Dead does me no good."

"I'm not stupid. I understand what you need, especially if I want to get rid of you," he said then he made a brush off motion to Tony and Mario, so they left.

When they got into the car, Mario looked at Tony and shook his head.

"You'll leave the country once you find who is behind this," said Mario. "Are you insane? He will expect you to keep to your word."

"I know," said Tony.

"You intend on leaving, don't you?" Mario asked.

Tony nodded in the affirmative.

"Why?" he asked his friend.

"Naples is not Naples without Alessia," he said.

Mario knew he had no argument for this.

"You may be an American who is half Italian and half English, but you think and feel like a full blooded Italian," Mario said.

"Somehow I knew you would understand," Tony said.

"Let me take you home," Mario said.

NCIS

Tony had Mario drop him off at the NCIS instead of home, as he got a call from Director Albert, who needed to see him immediately. He walked up the stairs to the Director's office and asked his secretary to announce him. He walked into to find Albert on the phone looking pissed.

"I don't care if you are shorthanded, SAC Lorenz. A captain can't be murdered and you tell me you have nothing," snapped Albert. "Hold on."

He put the phone on hold.

"Are you still my SAC?" he asked Tony.

"Of course I am," he said.

"I need you to go to Rota then. Take a couple of agents and find out who murdered Captain Edward Hall of the USS Bataan," he said then he adjusted his sling.

"Amphibious assault ship, right?" asked Tony.

"Right," said Albert.

"Carries almost 2,000 marines," sighed Tony. "And there is a ship's complement of 1200."

"You're point, Tony?" he asked.

"When a ship's commander is murdered it is usually someone onboard the ship," said Tony.

"That's the cop mentality that I need looking in to this." He said.

"When do I have to leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"I'll go grab Gibbs. He and I should be able to handle this," he said.

Albert smiled: "Thank you, Tony."

Tony exited the office and headed to down to where Gibbs was working with his team. Tony entered their partitioned off area. McGee was still working on his checking of sixty-eight marines and Agent Savard was busy helping him. Gibbs sat at his desk looking like a man, who needed a lead to follow in the field not on a computer. He looked at Tony as he entered.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Gibbs. I just came from Director Albert's office and he needs me and someone else to go to Rota and investigate the death of a Naval Captain. You up for a road trip?" he asked.

"Their MCRT can't handle it?" he asked.

"The supervisory agent would make a decent SFA and the SFA is barely removed from being a probie," Tony explained.

"And the rest of the team?" Gibbs asked.

"Three barely competent agents," he said. "Rota usually handles drunks, petty crimes, drugs, and rape and assault. They don't get many murders."

"When are wheels up?" Gibbs asked.

"Tomorrow. I text you the time," Tony said.

"Have you told Ziva and Abby that you'll be leaving and that they'll be taking care of Lessie?" he asked.

"Not yet," he said. "You know I probably have a Sicilian assassin on my ass."

"You still live and interesting life, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

"I know," he said. "I really wish I didn't."

"Go home and let Ziva and Abby know we are going to Rota," he said.

"Yeah, that should be fun," Tony said.

"Life is never fun when you have more than one female in your life," said Gibbs. "But you know that. It's not fun, but it is worthwhile."

NCIS

After talking to Gibbs he interviewed three potential supervisory agents and made his recommendation for the second MCRT team leader. Albert could do the final interview and give it the okay when he was gone off to Rota. A driver dropped him off at the villa. Tony let himself in. It was quiet. No giggles or yelling or playing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was eight o'clock.

He walked into the living room and he sat down on the sofa. First he unbuttoned his jacket and then undid his tie and unbuttoned the top button. It had been a long day and he needed to be up at five to get on a transport that was leaving for Rota at six in the morning.

"Have you eaten?" Ziva asked him.

He sat up and looked behind him to see Ziva standing there. She was dressed in sweats and his OSU tee shirt with her hair pulled back.

"No, I haven't," he answered. "Where are Lessie and Abby?"

"Abby and Lessie both collapse about ten minutes ago," she said.

"Damn," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Gibbs and I leave for Rota on a six in the morning transport tomorrow. A ship's commander has been murdered," he said.

"And you need to solve it?" she asked sounding less like an agent and more like a concerned partner.

He smiled.

"I am a SAC," he said.

"Lessie needs you," she said.

"I know but this is my duty. I have to do it," Tony said. "And believe me, Zi, I don't want to leave her, but I have to do my job. It's the only thing that is holding me together."

"Tony, you should allow yourself to fall apart," she said.

"I can't, Zi, because... there is no one to pick me up and put me back together this time. That's what Alessia did. She picked up a broken man and put him back together," he said in a hoarse voice.

The emotions were starting to well up in him. Alessia was gone and he was hurt and broken again. She wasn't there for him this time, though.

He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands and began to cry. Alessia was gone and it was his fault. If he didn't have her to go the base then she'd be alive. He tried to hold the tears in, but they were escaping again.

"Come here," Ziva sat beside him and pulled his head into her lap and began to stroke his hair. "I will help pick you up this time. And so won't Lessie."

"Oh, God, Zi, I told her to go to the base for protection and it ended up being the death of her," he said as the tears burned his eyes and ran down his face.

"You didn't kill her, Tony. It isn't your fault," Ziva said to him as she continued to stroke his hair. "It's going to be alright."

Ziva fought back tears of her own. She had never seen him breakdown like this. The Tony she knew hid his real emotions behind masks and jokes. This one allowed his real emotions to be seen.

"Damn, Zi, I miss her," he cried.

"Of course, you do, Tony. You love her," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony woke in Ziva's arms on the sofa. He was still dressed in his suit, but he didn't care. For a few hours he slept soundly and in a woman's arms, a woman who he loved and maybe she loved him, though he wasn't willing to contemplate that right now. Maybe she wasn't the woman he had been crying for love, but he still loved her.

He remembered how he used to refuse to admit that simple fact to himself. Even after he went to Somalia on a suicide mission of revenge and ended up finding and saving Ziva from terrorists, he had a hard time admitting his love for her to himself. It was against the rule, Gibbs' rules. No wonder he managed to avoid have too many rules once he was in charge.

He looked at his watch and it was four-thirty in the morning. Soon he'd be on a transport plane to Rota. He tried to move without waking her, but this was Ziva. She had already sensed he was awake, but she wasn't willing to let go of him just yet.

"You have to get ready and leave," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I know. I really don't want to leave, but duty calls," Tony said.

She held on tightly to him for a few moments before letting him go. He sat up and looked at her for a moment then he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, which drew a smile from Ziva.

"Thank you for last night," he said. "I really needed that."

"I needed it as much as you did," she said.

Tony looked at her and smiled. She was more open to admitting things then in the old days. Gibbs mentioned that she went through hard times once he left. Those times had changed her.

"Abby and I will take care of Lessie while you are gone. You don't need to worry about her," she said.

"Tell her I'll Skype with her later. I'll even put Gibbs on so she can talk to him," Tony said.

"I will tell her," Ziva said. "Now, go pack."

NCIS

He and Gibbs sat in the back of the C-130 buckled up and quiet. Tony was thinking about how Ziva kissed him on the cheek when he left and it didn't feel awkward. He thought it would have felt awkward after everything they had been through, but it didn't. The longer he was around her the more his feelings for her woke up.

He knew one thing he needed to do when he got back to Naples and that was deal with Alessia's parents. He didn't need them interfering with his life. Alessia would be saddened by their behavior.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. The man was asleep. He never understood how he did that. They could be on a case for forty straight hours and Gibbs would always be able to sleep whenever he needed to wherever he needed to for an hour here or there. Tony remembered he was woke up with his face used a corned beef sandwich as a pillow and Gibbs didn't even bother to warn him.

The plane came in for a landing in Rota and they deplaned to see have Special Nikki Jardine waiting for them to drive them to NCIS Field Office Rota. She looked like the same improbably agent he had gone to Baghdad with all those years ago.

"SAC DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs, I'm to drive you to the field office and make sure you have everything you need," she said.

"Nikki," smiled Tony, "it's been a long time."

"Agent Jardine," said Gibbs.

"You are the SFA of the MCRT here, aren't you, Jardine?" said Tony.

"Yes, I wanted to get field experience but somewhere that wasn't too intense. Rota seemed right for me," she said.

"And how has that gone for you so far?" asked Tony.

"Not as well as I thought it would," she admitted.

"Okay, I'd like to shower and change my clothes. I hate traveling in military transports," said Tony.

"You don't complain when it's a Gulfstream," Gibbs chided him.

"Well, I don't travel in Gulfstream planes enough of the time," he smiled.

"I'll take you to the apartment that we have you sharing. It's right on El Puerto de Santa Maria right on the beach. It's a five minute ride to the base," she said.

"Let's go," said Tony.

They were housed in a white three story building on the beach. As they grabbed their bag several bikini clad Spanish woman walked by them and smiled. Tony barely noticed them, which Jardine noticed. The rumor was that marriage changed Tony DiNozzo, but she didn't believe it until now. He was a different man after all.

They dropped their bag each in a separate bedroom. Tony showered and changed into chinos, a chambray shirt and Hugo Boss men's grey linen blazer, as well as a pair of loafers without soaks. He was dressed for the area. Once he attached his Sig Sauer and badge to his pants he was ready to go.

Gibbs and Jardine were silently waiting for him in the living room sitting in an awkward silence for her but not for him. He looked at them and then said: "Let's go."

They got back into the SUV and drove to the base, passing Spanish police, who guarded the base. Once they got to the building where NCIS field office was housed, Jardine showed them to the MCRT bullpen. The lead agent, Franklin Thomas, was about to introduce himself when Tony jumped into action.

"There is no damned reason for me and Agent Gibbs to be here but for the sake of incompetence. This is supposed to be a MCRT, which means it is supposed to be handle just about anything from murder to terrorism," he growled.

Every agent in the MCRT tensed up. Gibbs stood stoically and watched, though Tony did think he saw a hint of a grin on his face.

"Get the autopsy report and all your individual reports and a desk and have them waiting for Agent Gibbs when he gets back. He is leading this team for the rest of this investigation. I recommend you learn from him. Now I want to see your SAC," he ordered.

"She is in a conference with the local Police captain and can't be disturbed right now. We tend to have a problem with the local LEOs," said Thomas.

"Okay, let's get this straight right here and now. I am SAC of Europe and African not Rota. I outrank her. I wasn't asking you but I was telling you to get her for me," he said. "Get her and send her to MTAC. We will be talking to Assistant Director Albert and Director Vance."

Agent Thomas nodded his head then he left the bullpen like an actor in a bad stage play looking for his exit.

Tony looked at Jardine: "Show me to MTAC."

"Yes, sir," she said then she showed Gibbs and Tony to MTAC.

Jardine escorted them to MTAC. Gibbs continued to try to hide a smile. DiNozzo had learned well from him. There was a time to be a buddy and a time to be a bastard. Once they were out of sight of the bullpen, Tony turned and looked at Jardine.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said.

"How did you know he died?" she asked him.

"You wouldn't be here unless he died, Nikki. You were close to him," Tony said.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Nikki, you and your teammates aren't at fault. You are just missing good leadership," he said. "We are here to give you a lesson in what you're missing."

"Yes, sir," she tried to smile.

They entered MTAC and Tony ordered a hook up with Vance and Albert. Within a few minutes both men appeared on the large plasma.

"Sitrep," said Vance.

"A case of Incompetence because of not enough training and experience, sir. Basically, you don't have to spend a week here to see that a lack of leadership is at fault." said Tony.

"Unfortunately, our better agents refuse to take a position there because they want to take one of the more glamorous positions that lead to advancement. Being in Rota is like being the sheriff of a sleepy town," said Albert.

"I'd rather not be here myself," said Tony**. **He had almost taken Rota when Jenny was the director but loyalty to Gibbs kept him in DC. EJ Barrett took Rota and she turned it into a place to gain her attention. It wasn't the spot it was the lead agents.

"And I'd rather you not be here," said SAC Rebecca Lorenz, as she entered MTAC.

Tony turned and glared at her. She was five or six years younger than Tony with black hair, an attractive face, and body that could be used to confuse a man. Gibbs sniffed showing his disdain for her. She ran a sloppy command in his opinion.

"The office is temporarily under the supervision of SAC DiNozzo. Any changes he suggests or makes, I'd take seriously if you want to keep your job SAC Lorenz," said Vance. "Now I have to attend to other things."

Vance disappeared after giving his kill gesture.

"Gibbs, the MCRT is yours. I'll help but first I need to check out a few things," Tony said.

"Yes, sir, SAC DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Tony listened for a hint of sarcasm in his old boss' tone, but there was none there. Gibbs looked at Jardine, who looked frightened. Gibbs was a legend and she had experience with that legend.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to run a murder investigation," he said.

He and Jardine marched out of MTAC. Tony faced the image of Assistant Director Albert.

"Director Albert, is Hayes still acting as a bodyguard for my daughter?" he asked.

"He's backing up Agent David," smirked Albert. Albert was amused at the thought of Agent David needing back up. Her reputation was as well-known as Gibbs.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony and the screen went blank.

Now he turned on his heal and he faced Lorenz.

"How is your relationship with the local police?" he asked.

"They resent us. They resent we pay for the base and they resent that they need our money," she said.

"Well, we are going to change that relationship. This office doesn't function well on foreign soil unless we have a good working relationship with the local LEOs," he said.

NCIS

The majority of Navy Station Rota belonged to the Spanish navy, though it was completely funded by the US. Even though a Spanish Vice Admiral ran the station, the US presence worked autonomously. The town of Rota depended on the US generated money, but the citizens weren't always found of the presence of US enlisted men. All this meant was it was important for NCIS to have a good relationship with the local cops.

Because of the narrowness of some of Rota's ancient streets, the company car was a compact Mazda 3. They drove into Rota to meet with the local police captain, Miguel Azul and his lieutenant, Lisa Olvera. Parking the car, they walked down a thin, alleyway like street with a line of two story white buildings with gold trim on one side and a line of two story white buildings with red trim on the other side. Halfway down the street was a restaurant named La Luna which offered Cruzcampo Beer.

They entered the restaurant to see the two local police officers in their uniforms waiting for them. Walking over to the table, Tony introduced himself.

"Captain Azul, I'm Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo. And Lieutenant Olvera, a pleasure," he said in Spanish.

"Sit," said Azul.

A waitress came by and Tony ordered: "Three café con leche and one mocha matte. And can we also get a seafood paella for the table."

The waitress went away.

"I'm here to ask you to forgive our arrogance," he said. "We need to work in partnership with you. I hope you are willing to listen to me and hear me out"

"We are willing to listen," said Azul.

"Allies should be friends," he said.

"And friends shouldn't act like they are superior to you," added Azul.

"I agree," said Tony.

He looked over to his left at Lorenz. She appeared to be tense, but remained quiet. If they thought she was arrogant, they'd need a UN Peacekeeping unit in Rota to deal with Gibbs.

"Don't you agree, Lorenz?" he said.

"I completely agree," she said.

Azul and Olvera smiled.

NCIS

Captain Edward Hall was killed with a blow to the black of his with a blunt object. He was found near where the USS Bataan was docked. No CCTV and no witnesses. Gibbs shook his head and wondered how there could be no witnesses at all. There had to be witnesses.

"Jardine, tomorrow morning chose whoever you trust and go to where the USS Bataan is docked and re-canvas until you find me something," he ordered.

"Yes, boss," she said.

"Thomas, murder weapon. Find it," he said.

"It's probably been dropped in the water and we'll never see it again," he said.

"Then tell me what it was that was used on his skull," Gibbs said. "Forensics, get them to work the problem."

Reluctantly, Thomas stood up from his desk and took off for forensics. Gibbs looked at the crime scene photos again. _He knew his assailant otherwise there would be signs of a struggle. The man was in good physical condition and he was a proud man. He'd want to go out with a fight. No, damn it, he knew who killed him. This isn't a murder, but it's a crime of passion. _

Tony walked into the bullpen, sat on an empty desk and looked at Gibbs.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asked.

"I want to reread their reports then right out a response to them so they know what they are doing wrong. The team isn't as bad as I thought and Jardine might just make a SFA," Gibbs said.

"Another DiNozzo," Tony smiled.

"No one will be a better SFA than you, DiNozzo. And you know it. You were a great investigator and you knew how to read the team leader and take the brunt of his bullshit," said Gibbs.

"I wouldn't have done for anyone else, Gibbs, only you. Anyone else and I would have moved on eight years ago, but I always knew you had my six, boss," said Tony.

"I understood why you left, Tony, but it hurt. I felt like I lost my son," Gibbs admitted to him.

"I was treading water and then McGee and Ziva did that to me, turned off the link, and I felt like they were moving past me. I was stunk in a rut and I needed to get out of it, so I just cut the umbilical cord and left. Trust me, boss, it hurt me, too. I've always wished you were my father and Abby was like a sister and I had a close relationship with Ducky and Jimmy," he said then he paused.

"McGee will always be your probie," Gibbs said, "and you were in love with Ziva."

"Yeah, I was in love with Ziva and I thought she didn't respect me, so I left. I admit I might have acted like a hurt child, but…," he stopped.

"You met Alessia and had a beautiful daughter. That makes it all worthwhile," said Gibbs.

"You miss them," stated DiNozzo.

"Every damn day," said Gibbs.

"Jenny, you loved her. After Shannon she was the one, wasn't she?" he asked.

"All my ex-wives asked me to marry them. Jenny was the only one I asked and she said no. Her career was too important to her," he laughed bitterly. "You still love Ziva, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he admitted.

"Don't wait too long to let your heart heal. Lessie needs a mother and Ziva needs someone to love," advised Gibbs.

"Well, I have to go Skype with my daughter," Tony said.

"Give Lessie my best," Gibbs said.

"She'll miss not getting a chance to talk to Poppi," Tony said.

"Tell her Poppi will bring her back a gift," smiled Gibbs.

"I will."

NCIS

Tony sat in front of his laptop waiting for Abby to set up Skype on her end so that he could talk to Lessie and see her face to face. He stared that his laptop's screen waiting patiently. He looked down at his watch. It was now seven in the evening.

"Papa," he heard Lessie's voice.

He looked up to see Lessie sitting in Ziva's lap. She looked excited and happy to see him with her dark hair wild and her green shining with happiness.

"Luce, are they treating my baby well?" he asked.

"Abby and Zibra promised to spoil me," she giggled.

"Well, you deserve to be spoil. Where are you sleeping?" he asked

"With Zibra," she answered.

"You still having nightmares?" he asked.

"A little," she said softly.

"Well, Ziva is a ninja and can defeat any nightmare there is, so you let her know about them and she'll take care of them, okay?" he said.

"Yes, Papa," she smiled.

"Poppi told him he is bringing a gift home for you," he told her.

Her face broke into a huge smile.

"I love you, Luce," he said.

"Love you, Papa," she said then she got off of Ziva's lap. He heard Abby laughing and Lessie joining in.

For a moment Tony and Ziva just started at each other waiting for the first one to speak.

"Thanks, Zi," Tony said.

"Abby and I love her Tony. She is wonderful," she said. "When will you be back?"

"I have a feeling that we might be here a few days to go here. They just don't know how to investigate a murder," he said. "Gibbs is teaching them."

She smiled: "I would like to see that."

"I should go. I need to grab some food and read some reports before going to sleep," he said.

"Life has changed that Tony DiNozzo is in Spain but he has to read reports before going to bed and not meet pretty women," smiled Ziva.

"Yeah, I guess I have changed," he said. "Plus, I left the most beautiful women in Naples."

Ziva smiled. It was her Mona Lisa, which he loved.

NCIS

Tony woke in the morning to see that Gibbs was already up and gone into NCIS. He got up, dressed in the same clothes as the day before, grabbed a café con leche and churro along with a plain black coffee for Gibbs at a local café and headed off to work. When he walked up to Gibbs' desk, he placed the coffee down on the desk.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

"This was personal," said Gibbs. "Someone he knew killed him. They must have argued and…"

"And smacked him over the head with what?" he asked.

"That is being worked on," said Gibbs, who then tried his coffee. "Not bad."

Tony took a bite from his churro then smiled: "Want a bite?"

Gibbs glared at him with his grey blue eyes: "I'm not above giving you a slap to the back of your head."

Tony smirked: "But I'm your boss, boss, so you're not allowed to do that."

"Don't push it, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tony asked.

"A pain in the ass SAC I know has the shore leave of everyone on the USS Bataan recalled then he and I start interviewing them to establish timelines, stories, and…" Gibbs was about to finished his sentence.

"Alibis," Tony smiled.

It had been a long time since he and Gibbs worked as a two man team. Tom Morrow was the director back then and Tony had never met Kate or Paula or Jeanne Benoit or Ziva. He didn't know how many twists and turns and losses he suffered through. There were times he viewed his life through the spectrum of those he had loved and lost. He took another bit of his churro.

"Let's get to work," he said.

"Gear up, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

They set up shop in the captain's cabin and started interviewing sailors and marines one by one. Recording each interview and taking notes they push through as quickly as possible as many bodies as they could. As the day progressed Tony started to feel like he was running a verbal marathon, especially when Gibbs slipped into laconic stretches of word parsimony.

Ten straight hours they interviewed crew until finally deciding to call it a day. There were still so many more that needed to be interview. When they returned to the NCIS building, Jardine and Agent Bryan and Marine Lt. George Shade had arguments over what Shade thought was Hall's disdain for Marines. Shade was loved by his men because he stood up for them no matter who it was.

Gibbs knew the type of officer Shade was. He was a great battlefield officer but a lousy politician. Some of his favorite officers he served with were like Shade.

"Check to see if Hall filed any complaints about Shade. Let's see to what extent he disliked the lieutenant," said Gibbs.

Thomas was finally able to tell Gibbs that Hall was killed with an expandable baton. The forensic scientists finally matched the wound to the weapon. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Marines use those batons," he said.

"Well that cuts our list of suspects to 1800 with Lt. Shade at the head of the list," said Tony. "Our life has gotten so much easier."

"Better than a suspect list of 3,000 with no one at the head of the list," said Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jardine which brought a smile to Tony's face.

All she needed was good leadership to follow, which she was getting right now.

"You and Bryan will come onboard the Bataan with DiNozzo and me tomorrow and help with the questioning of marines," said Gibbs. "Good job."

Jardine beamed from ear to ear.

"Okay," Tony looked at his watch and six that it was eight o'clock. "I have to back to the apartment and Skype and hope my daughter is still awake."

"Give Lessie my love," said Gibbs.

"With pleasure, Gibbs," said Tony.

NCIS

"Hello," Tony said getting no response, though he had an image of an empty sofa. "Anybody there?"

He was about to close his laptop when Ziva slipped into the picture. She looked tired with her hair pulled.

"Hey, Zi, where's Lessie?" he asked.

"Asleep."

"You look like you could use some sleep, too," he said.

"I must admit taking care of child is a handful," she admitted to being exhausted in her own fashion.

"You could let someone else babysit Lessie, he said.

"No," she said quickly. "I would not have anyone else take care of her. She is attached to Abby and I and that is fine with me," she said.

"You know, Zi, I'm glad to hear that. I don't want anyone else taking care of my girl," he said. "Where's Abby?"

"She went out on a date with McGee. Don't let Gibbs know, but Tim really needed it," Ziva said.

"You two are good partners," he said.

"Yes, of course, we are," she said.

Tony remembered when he was part of the team. He could never go back to being senior field agent but he could see him and Lessie being part of the family.

"Tell Abby her secret is safe with me," Tony said. "You should get some sleep."

"We miss you," she said.

"I can't wait to be home with my girls," he said. "Good night."

He closed his laptop and realized what he had just said: be home with my girls. He had to be more careful of what he was saying. It just that it felt right to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tony was awakened by his smart phone. It was just starting to get light in his bedroom. Reaching over to the table beside his bed, he grabbed it and answered it.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Hello, my friend_," it was Mario.

"What time is it?" he asked Mario.

"_Time to get to work_," Mario said.

"You heard from Vollaro," Tony said.

"_He called and gave me an in depth description of man_," said Mario.

Tony moaned. They finally had a lead on the third marine. This could bust the case wide open. He couldn't wait to tell Gibbs.

"I need you to go to NCIS right away and ask for Agent McGee and give him the description of the man," said Tony. "He'll track down the marine for us."

"_This McGee can handle this?" asked Mario. _

"He's a whiz with computers and a good investigator," said Tony. "Trust him he knows his job. He can handle it."

"_How is Spain_?" asked Mario.

"Too far away from Naples. I can't wait to get home," he said then hung up.

Grabbing jeans, a white linen dress shirt and linen blazer, he took off to the café to pick up his café con leche and churro and Gibbs' a black coffee. Storming intro the bullpen, he placed the coffee down on the desk and waited.

"Okay, what is it, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Mario called me. Vollaro of the Lo Russo Clan gave him description of the man who killed the prostitute. I think it's the third marine I've been looking for, so I told him to give the description to McGee. I can feel it, Gibbs; this is it. It's the break we have been looking for. This marine is alive because he's important, probably one of the planners," he told him.

"I call McGee. I don't want him act on anything on his own, but wait until we are back. He and Savard should just sit on it and do the investigative work," said Gibbs then he glared at Tony. "What did you promise this Vollaro for this information? He's kind doesn't give away anything for free."

"I promised him that once I caught the bastards behind the bombings and they are in custody that I was returning to the US," he said. "He's glad to get me out of Naples."

"This true, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I can't stay in Naples any longer and I want Lessie to experience the US. She is a citizen," he said.

"Good job, Tony. It will be good to have you home," smiled Gibbs. "You tell Vance yet?"

"No," said Tony. "Wherever he wants to send me in the US that needs a SAC I'll go. I just don't want to be demoted. I heard San Diego and Norfolk needs one, too."

"We'll see about that. I think you belong in DC," Gibbs said. "Let me talk to Vance."

Tony smiled.

"So, Gibbs, shall we saddle up and find the killer of Captain Hall so we can go back to Naples?" asked Tony.

"Let's go," he said.

NCIS

Tony and Gibbs took Hall's cabin for interviews while Jardine and Bryan started interviewing marines in the mess. The first interview of the day for Gibbs and Tony was Lieutenant George Shade. Since he was the prime suspect, they wanted to cut to the chase. Lt. Shade came striding in in his BDUs, almost thirty and six foot tall with brown hair and a square jaw. He looked like a good clean cut jarhead.

"My men had nothing to do with the death of Captain Hall," said Shade, as he sat down and faced Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo. It was time for Tony to take the lead. Tony often took odd approaches with interrogation, approaches that often caught men like Shade off guard. Gibbs would just sit and wait for his moment.

"Shade," said Tony, "you must come in handy on a hot sunny day. Do you have a Sgt. Lemonade? A bit of Shade and Lemonade on a hot sunny day always sounds good to me."

Lt. Shade stared at him with a cold hard look. He made a quick judgment not to take Tony seriously. This was his first mistake.

"Ooh, I bet that withering glare scares a lot of people, especially your men," Tony said. "I've seen better and had it directed at me by an ex-marine, who liked staring more than talking. It's that oh, I'm so once a marine always a marine stare. Is that like once a virgin always a virgin? Nay, that doesn't make sense. How about once a murderer than always a murderer? I like that one much better. Are you a murderer, marine, or are you a marine, murderer?"

"You have questions for me," said Shade with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I am filled with questions today like: why are we here?, Does God exist?, why do hot dogs and hot buns never add up?, Is love forever?, and who murdered Captain Hall?" Tony improvised.

"Are you being serious?" asked Shade.

"Serious as opposed to comedy or maybe tragedy? I like all the genres of films. I'm a bit of a film fanatic. Sometimes I have been excused of viewing life through films. Like I look at marines and I think _Full Metal Jacket_, but that is so limiting, right? I guess it's a bad habit, though I'm not too sure of that. Do you like cowboys movies?" he asked Shade.

"Yeah, sure, I like cowboy movies," he answered.

"Well, in _The Searchers_ John Wayne plays a man obsessed with finding the Indian raiding party that stole his niece and killed the rest of his family, including his brother's wife who he loved and she loved him, though it's all implied and not obvious making it more poignant. You got to love it how it is a love that has been stunted by life and other circumstances. It's painful but poetic, too. Well, John Wayne is relentless. He won't stop coming and coming until finally he corners the Indians and gets his revenge," explained Tony. "Great movie and John Wayne is perfect as Ethan Edwards. I mean classic John Ford movie. You want to know something?"

"What?" said Shade.

"Gibbs here reminds me of Ethan Edwards. He's John Wayne as Ethan Edwards. He just keeps coming and coming and coming until he gets his killer," said Tony.

"Maybe he doesn't always get his man," said Shade.

"_That'll be the day_," Gibbs quoted John Wayne from the movie, which drew a big smile from Tony.

Gibbs had procured an expandable baton which he now had in his hands under the table. He was waiting to shock Shade with the weapon at the right moment.

"What do you want from me?" asked Shade.

"What does anyone want from anyone, huh? Some people want love. I don't want that from you. No offense but you just aren't that cute and you have a penis. I prefer hot brunettes who break my heart. Some people want friendship. Believe me I've got Gibbs here, so I don't need that. Not to give you the warm and fuzzies, but Gibbs and I are BFFs. Some people just want the truth from people. I guess you can say that I'm after the truth. Yeah, I am a seeker of the truth. Can you help me with that, Lt. Shade? Can you give me the truth?" asked Tony. "Why did you kill Captain Hall? Did he piss you off and you snapped? Did he insult your marines? Did he get you so angry with his unreasonably that you killed him and then regretted it? Was that it? Or was Hall picking on your poor defenseless little marines who can't handle a little criticism and discipline, is that it? Did the big bad bully pick on the poor little marines?"

Shade put his hands on the table, stood up, and yelled: "You fucking bastard! You have no idea!"

Gibbs acted quickly and brought out the expandable baton, expanded it and prodded Shade's midsection with it pushing him back from Tony. Shade looked at the weapon and sank back into his chair.

"That bastard hated marines. He treated my men like shit," said Shade. "I only hit him once, just once. I didn't mean to kill him."

Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled. They had their man. That was how you investigated a murder.

NCIS

Tony and Gibbs stood in MTAC staring a Director Vance. The man looked happy. They had come in there and in a few days found a murderer, fixed their relationship, and been given a sitrep on what was wrong with the Rota field office.

"Good job," said Vance. "So how did it happen?"

"Shade lost his temper and hit him once with a baton. I'd call it manslaughter with a cover up," said Gibbs.

"SAC DiNozzo, do you have any suggestions on how to fix the problems in Rota?" Vance asked.

"New SAC. One with experience. Make Lorenz ASAC. This place needs an administrator to clean up the mess here and develop better relationship with locals. I recommend ASAC Cunningham in Naples," he said.

"I will consider that," said Vance.

"And you need a new leader for the MCRT here. The rest of the team will be fine if they have a better team leader to follow," he suggested.

"I'll find a replacement for Thomas right away," said Vance. "Anything else?"

"Nothing, sir," Tony said.

"Excellent work, DiNozzo," he said.

"Thank you, sir," replied Tony.

"You two get back to Naples and close out that case for me," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony and the screen went blank.

"Time to pack and go home," said Gibbs. "We leave at 0500."

"You have the gift for Lessie?" asked Tony.

"I got her a porcelain Flamingo doll," Gibbs smiled.

"When did you do that?" Tony asked.

"I have my ways," he said.

"You are still the master and I am still the disciple," smiled Tony.

"Good job, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"We still worked well together, didn't we, Gibbs?" Tony said.

"Always, Tony," nodded Gibbs.

NCIS 

The plane landed. It was ninety minutes from one to spot to the other and Gibbs again slept the whole time. Tony had a chance to consider his next few moves. First, they need to investigate this third marine thoroughly. His financials might tell them, including how they laundered their money and who the mysterious Middle Eastern man was. They found the string to the case and now all they had to do was start pulling on it.

Getting off the plane at the US base Tony saw Abby along with Ziva and Lessie in her arms. When they saw him, Ziva put her down and Lessie limped her way on her walking cast to her father.

Scoping her up in his arms, Tony kissed her cheek: "Love you, Luce."

"Love you, Papa," she said then almost chocked him with her arms around his neck, but he didn't mind.

Tony grabbed his luggage and started to walk to towards Abby and Ziva. Abby ran over to Tony and gave him a quick hug and kiss then she ran over to Gibbs and gave him a big hug. Tony looked at Ziva, who kept her distance, though he did notice a slight smile on her lips.

"Miss me?" he asked Lessie.

"Yes, Papa," she said then she looked over his shoulder at Poppi.

"Poppi, you have my gift," she called to Gibbs.

"Yes, I do, Lessie," he called back to her.

"What is it?" she called to him.

"A surprise that I'll give you when you get home," Gibbs told her and she extended her lower lip in order to look pouty. "Like father, like daughter."

"She's adorable, isn't she?" said Abby.

They reached the Lancia and Lessie reached her arms out for Ziva. Tony smiled. As she transferred from his arms to Ziva's arms, Tony placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ziva grinned and her eyes lit up.

"They still love each other," Abby whispered to Gibbs. "You aren't interfering this time."

"I can't tell DiNozzo what to do. He doesn't work for me any longer," said Gibbs.

"Good," she smiled.

The car ride went faster than Tony would have liked it with Gibbs taking the wheel of the car. Lessie strapped in to her booster seat in the back laughed and cheered the ride. Once they were in the living room of the villa, Gibbs gave Lessie her gift. She tore the wrapping off of it and she looked at the beautiful porcelain flamingo dancer. A big smile cracked her face: "A ballerina."

"Actually, Luce, a flamingo dancer. When your leg is better I will show you how to dance the flamingo," said Ziva.

"Thank you, Zibra," she said.

"You dance the flamingo?" asked Tony.

"I had to learn for an undercover mission," she said as if she had learned something as basic as firing her pistol.

"I look forward to see you flamingo," said Tony.

"I could teach you to tango," offered Ziva.

"You know what they say – if you tangle up then tango on," Tony quoted Al Pacino in _Scent of a Woman_.

Gibbs smiled to hear him quite a movie again. It had been too long since he had done that.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Abby. "Timmy wanted to see you two when you got home right away. He said he thinks he has the third marine. The description helped him narrow the field of suspects and one of the came up as the potential third marine. Sounds like a movie title: The Third Marine."

Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded. Tony got up and kissed Lessie on the head.

"I have to go," he said to her then looked at Ziva and smiled.

"He also said that he started a financial check on this marine Gunny Jacob Baker," Abby said.

"We should go check out McGee," said Tony.

"We'll be back. We're taking the Lancia," said Gibbs.

"Papa, Poppi, but we made something special for you," protested Lessie.

"Luce, I'll be home after visiting with Uncle McGee," said Tony.

He and Gibbs headed off using the Lancia. They passed easily through security. Parking the car they got out and headed towards the building which housed the temporary NCIS field office. As they approached Gibbs gut twisted. He felt like he was being watched. It was an instinct he had developed as a sniper when another sniper would be after him. Turning he saw who assumed to be Gunny Jacob Baker coming towards them in his BDUs along with wearing body armor. He then noticed the Beretta in his right at his side.

"Tony watch out!" he yelled.

"Allah Akbar!" he yelled then he lifted his arm and aimed the Beretta at Tony.

A passing marine saw this and jumped in the line of fire taking the bullet in the chest. This unhinged the shooter slightly, as he was not expecting to shoot a fellow marine just yet. The second shot caught Tony in the left side just above the belt. There was no third shot as Gibbs drew his weapon and fired off four quick shots, two in the chest, which were stopped by the body armor, and two in the head, which killed him.

Putting away his weapon Gibbs ran to Tony and knelt down beside him.

"We found the third marine," Tony said through gritted teeth.

He was bleeding badly on the left side. Gibbs checked and there was no exit wound.

"Medic!" he yelled. "I need a medic!"

"Just a scratch, Gibbs," Tony hissed.

"Shut up, DiNozzo. Let me take care of you," Gibbs ordered. "I get you to the hospital and then we get these bastards."

"Okay, boss," grimaced Tony.

In the background Gibbs heard the sound of an ambulance siren. It was on its way.

NCIS

With Lessie in her arms hold on tightly Abby came walking into the waiting room where Albert, McGee, Ducky, Hayes, and Gibbs waited. Tony was in surgery to have the bullet removed and they also needed to repair hi large intestine. They were in the Naval Hospital on base. According to Ducky it was the best hospital around.

Gibbs got up and took Lessie, who was crying.

"Papa is going to be fine," he said to her then he sat down with her.

"Where's Ziva?" asked McGee.

"Parking the car," said Abby. "I got out of the car with Lessie at the front of the building.

When Ziva entered the waiting room, she had her calm, stone face on. It was the face that said no matter what was happening she was not going to show emotions. When Lessie saw Ziva, she called her name: "Zibra!"

Ziva looked at the young girl in Gibbs' lap and her eyes began to burn with tears. She walked over to them and picked up Lessie, who held onto her and started to sob. Gibbs nodded to her, as she comforted Lessie.

"I think Lessie has found a woman in which she finds what she lost with the death of her mother," said Ducky to McGee.

"Ziva, really?" said McGee.

"Look, Timothy. Does that look like a mother with her child or does it?" he asked.

"I guess it does," said McGee then his grinned at the idea of Ziva as a mother.

"Luce, Papa will be alright," she said in Lessie's ear, who continued to cry. "When he is ready I will take you to him and then I'll bring you home and take care of you. Is that okay?"

"Si," said Lessie. "Papa will be alright?"

"Yes. We will take care of him together. Okay?" she said to Lessie. "We will make him healthy."

"Si," said Lessie.

Lessie continued to sniffle but stopped crying as she held onto Ziva, who paced back and forth with her in her arms. Everyone watched them because it was obvious how Ziva felt about Lessie and how Lessie had become attached to Ziva.

"What happened, Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"The third marine attacked out of nowhere. He must have found out we were starting to sniff him out," he said.

"Where is he?" Abby asked him.

"In the morgue, Abby, where he belongs," he answered.

NCIS

It was several hours later and Ziva was allowed it the room with Lessie. Tony was still under anesthesia and medication and not expected to wake up for another two hours, but the doctor thought it best to allow Lessie a chance to see her father. The nurse escorted Ziva and Lessie into the room.

"There is a comfortable in the corner, so you and your daughter can sit down," the nurse said.

Ziva started to correct her, but suddenly found she couldn't. She was ready to protect Lessie as if she was her daughter.

"Thank you," said Ziva.

The nurse pulled the chair over and Ziva and Lessie sat and watched Tony sleep. Ziva noticed at how pale he was. He would need to take care of himself after this. He was still getting over a couple of knife wounds. She should have been there to protect his six.

"Papa sleeps," Lessie said with a yawn.

"That's right, Luce, so why don't you sleep now," Ziva said.

"Okay, Zibra," she mumbled and out her head on Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva caressed her hair until Lessie fell asleep.

When Tony finally woke up, he saw Lessie asleep in Ziva's lap and Ziva staring at him. Her brown eyes were filled with concern and something else he couldn't read.

"Hey," he said. His voice was dry and hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like I've been shot," Tony said then looked down, "in the side. Ouch."

"You had minimal damaged done to you large intestine, but otherwise it was a clean wound," she said.

"When can I leave this place?" he asked.

"In three or four days," she told him. "But we are talking about four weeks for the muscle damage to heal and pain for four to six weeks. I read your chart and the doctor was going to prescribed hydrocodone for you. You will be on desk duty for a while."

"No, I won't. I will be in pain and on meds to fight off infections and pain, but I will be working this investigation, Zi," he said.

"Tony, if that bullet was six inches over you would have been shot in the abdomen and so much more damaged could have been done. You need to be more careful. You have a daughter who needs you. Let Gibbs and McGee handle the rest of this investigation," she said trying not to raise her voice because she didn't want to wake Lessie.

"This is a glorified flesh wound. I'll be fine, so I am not stepping away from this investigation," he growled.

"Listen to you partner," said Gibbs, as he quietly entered the room.

"She's not my partner," pouted Tony. "And I need water. My throat is dry."

Gibbs smiled: "She always been your partner and always will be. You two were meant to be partners in more than one way. Now let me take Lessie. Abby is outside waiting to bring her home. You stay with him. I'll pick you up in an hour or so."

Gibbs lifted the sleeping little girl and quietly left the room.

"I'm going to be fine," he said.

"And I am going to make sure of it," Ziva said. "I cannot lose you, Tony, not again."

Tony felt the tension seep from his body.

"Okay, Zi, you win. I'll listen to you, just as long you take good care of my daughter," he smiled.

"You know I'll do that," she said.

"Yeah, I know that," he said.

"I mean it, Tony. I cannot lose you. I know it is not been long since you lost Alessia, but… I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. We have wasted a lot of time and I do not want to waste any more," she said.

Tony smiled: "I love you, too, Zi."

"Good. Then you will listen to me," she said.

"Sometimes not always, but sometimes," he said.

NCIS

"When are you coming home, Papa?" asked Lessie.

"Tomorrow," Tony answered, as he sat up in bed and Lessie sat in his lap.

Ziva sat in a chair looking on.

"Zibra, Papa is coming home. We have to take care of him," Lessie said.

"I know, Luce," said Ziva.

Gibbs and McGee along with Abby came into the hospital room.

"Visitors," smiled Tony.

"Hey, sweet heart," said Abby. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get some gelato?"

"Papa, can I?" she asked.

"Sure, Luce. I hope they have strawberry. That's your favorite," he said.

"Zibra, come?" asked Lessie.

"No. Ziver will keep an eye on your father," said Gibbs.

"Okay, Poppi," she said.

Abby picked up Lessie and left. Tony looked from McGee to Gibbs or from nervous face to stoic face.

"Okay, what it the bad news?" asked Tony.

"McGee," said Gibbs.

"I've been tracing Gunnery Sgt. Jacob Baker's finances and I found a hidden account that had large amount of cash dumped into and I think this was the account used to buy the Plastic explosives from the Russians. It currently a few hundred euros in it," McGee said.

"Come on, Probie, get to the point which you don't want to tell me about," Tony said.

"It was Banco Popolare di Napoli," McGee said.

"My father in-law is the president of that bank," said Tony feeling a cold chill down his spine.

"And Carmine Borghese and his daughter Alexandra Borghese are on the board of directors," added Gibbs.

"Son of a bitch. Banco Popolare di Napoli is laundering terrorist money and that money was used for the bombings. Alessia's parents are as much fault for her death as the bombers," he said. _They are more at fault than I am. _

"Which explains why they are treating you the way they are," added Ziva.

"And Alexandra," he said. "Not her. I don't think she'd be involved."

"I do not see why not," said Ziva not brothering to hide her dislike of Alexandra.

"We don't have enough to go to the Italian authorities yet," said Gibbs.

"But we have enough to confront Matteo, don't we?" said Tony.

"When will you be ready?" asked Gibbs.

"Give me a couple of days," growled Tony then he looked at McGee. "Good work, Tim. And thank you."

"Anything for you, Tony," smiled McGee.

"Gibbs, how can we trace who paid for the Sicilian assassin?" asked Ziva.

"McGee," snapped Gibbs.

"I'll have to think about it," said McGee.

"Why, Ziver?" asked Gibbs.

"What if it was the marine who fired the assassin but Matteo Bianco?" she asked.

Tony looked at Ziva. She could see the pain in his eyes, the sadness.

"I am sorry, Ahuvi," she said.

"In-laws suck," he sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gibbs and McGee helped Tony home. Since he had heard that his in-laws were involved in the bombing, even if it was just laundering their money, he had been quiet. A quiet DiNozzo was a DiNozzo at his most dangerous and his most self-destructive. They knew this from experience over the years of working with him. As he came through the door Lessie came limping to her father for a hug. He was about to pick her up when Gibbs did it for him and handed her to him.

"Watch out for your stitches," Gibbs said. "I don't want to be taking you to the hospital."

"Sure, Gibbs, I'll be careful," he said then he gave his daughter a kiss, as he carried her to the sofa and sat down.

Ziva came up to Gibbs and whispered: "Is he alright?"

"Something is going on inside of his mind but he won't share it," said Gibbs. "He's being the old DiNozzo. I'm worried about him."

"I will get him to talk, Gibbs," she said then turned and joined Tony and Lessie on the sofa.

"Hi, guys," Abby came bounding out of the kitchen. "Tony, I know I can't hug you because you are hurt, so I want you to know that I am hugging you in my mind right now."

"Thanks, Abs," he said.

"I've made you minestrone soup and Ziva has made chicken soup," Abby said. "Which do you want?"

"You pick for me, Ab. I trust you," he said.

"Okay, McGee and I have to get going. We've got work to do," said Gibbs.

"Matteo Bianco?" asked Tony. His tone of voice and body language changed. He was angry and he couldn't hide it, even if his daughter was sitting in his lap. Lessie looked at her father, but she kept quiet.

Ziva also kept quiet and observed Tony. She knew he was walking on the edge and she was attempting to read him so she could pull him away from the edge and not push him over it.

"Still trying to come up with more proof to present to the Italian authorities. He going down for what he has done," said Gibbs.

"You don't confront him without me, Gibbs. Do you hear me, you don't confront him without me," said Tony.

"I know. When you are ready, we'll see him together and deal with this," said Gibbs.

"Don't go behind my back in order to protect me, Gibbs. I need to do this. It's a family matter for me and I need to handle it," Tony stated.

"I know it, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "You and I will see him together."

"Okay, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Come on, McGee," Gibbs said and he and McGee left.

"Papa, you are staying, right?" Lessie asked him. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, Luce, I'm here to stay," he said.

"I'm glad, Papa," Lessie said. "I missed you."

Abby carried a bowl of soup the dining table and set it down along with a spoon.

"Soups on, Tony boy. I think you are going to like it," she called to him.

Carefully he got up and walked over to the table and sat down in front of a bowl of chicken soup.

"I went with the chicken soup. No one ever says minestrone can cure a cold, so it's chicken soup for you," Abby explained. "Plus, Ziva made it, so I suspect it was made with extra love and care, not that I don't love you, but I'm not in love with you, at least not the way that she is in love with you. Okay, I might have supplied too much information there."

"Thank you, Abs," he said and sampled the soup.

"Anything for you, Tony," she said.

"This is delicious," he said.

"Thank you," said Ziva, who was now standing behind. "Abby, Lessie wants to play in the backyard."

"I'll take her out," said Abby.

Abby bounced out of the dining room and into the living room to get Lessie and take her out. Once she was gone, Ziva leaned over and softly kissed Tony on the cheek lingering for a few seconds. She made the decision that the best way to keep him from going over the edge was to give him a reason to stay away from it. She and Lessie could be his reason.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I have decided that since I love you there is no reason to hide my affection for you any longer," she said.

"Zi," he started to speak.

"I understand that you are not ready for a relationship. You still need time to get over the loss of Alessia, but I want you to know that I am here for you and I am will also be there for Lessie. I am not going anywhere," she told him.

Tony just looked at her for a moment then he a smile slowly crept across his face: "My ninja has changed."

"She has gone through many things that have finally taught her what is most important in life," she said.

"Thank you, Zi," Tony said.

"There is no reason to thank me. Now eat your soup. You need to get better," she said.

"I need to deal with Matteo," he said.

"Not now. Now you are to concentrate on getting better and not scaring your daughter. She was scared in your lap when you spoke to Gibbs," she told him.

"I didn't want to scare her," he said defensively.

"I know that and so does Lessie. She is very smart," Ziva smiled.

"I know- hard to believe she is mine," he said with a chuckle.

"No, it isn't," she said.

NCIS

It was two in the morning when Tony finally decided to get out of bed. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants but he didn't feel like wearing a shirt running up against his two side wounds, so he put on a robe. _Leave it to me to get a knife wound and a gunshot wound on the same side. _

He walked down the stair and over to his bar and poured himself a MaCallan's Scotch. Taking a sip, he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Should you be drinking and taking painkillers at the same time?" Ziva asked him.

"I'm not taking painkillers, Zi, so you don't have to worry about that," he chuckled.

"Tony," she said then she sat down beside him. "You should be taking painkillers. The doctor said that you'll need them for a few weeks."

"We don't need me acting goofy around here and saying and doing things we know I'm going to regret," he said.

He noticed she was dressed in one of his OSU tee shirts and a robe.

"How is your gunshot wound?" she asked.

"Hurts," he said.

"I'll get you your painkillers then and it will take the edge off of the pain," she said.

"No. I have this for taking the edge off," he said and held up his scotch.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva asked him.

"When I heard that there was a security risk I asked Director Albert to relocate Alessia and Lessie to the base for their safety. Little did I know I was putting them in the line of fire and getting Alessia killed. I had no idea who was involved and what they planned, but her father might have. He just might have known and he probably thought his daughter and granddaughter were safe here in the villa. But no, I sent them into harm's way," he explained. "I sent my wife to die without even knowing."

He took a long drink of his scotch.

"If he laundered money… part of me wants to kill him and part of thinks about Alessia and wants to protect them because she loved her parents. Alessia wouldn't want her parents dragged off to prison. She loved them too much," he said.

"If you help them, do you think that will help you to lay to rest your wife?" asked Ziva.

He finished his scotch off then put the glass down on the coffee table.

"I'm not sure. How do you think Lessie will feel to know that her grandfather might be partially responsible for her mother's death?" he asked.

"I can speak from experience when I tell you that it is very painful to know that one member of your family is responsible for the destruction of another member of you family," Ziva said.

"Your father destroyed Ari," stated Tony.

"I may have killed him, but by the way he raised him, trained him, used him, and manipulated him Eli destroyed Ari long before I shot him. My brother didn't have a chance. Eli created a monster," said Ziva.

"I should give Matteo a chance to come clean and give up the terrorists and all his contacts to us and then let him walk away free, except with the guilt of the death of his daughter," Tony said.

"That is a heavy guilt to carry," Ziva said.

Tony turned and looked at Ziva. Without thinking he bent into her and captured her lips with his own. It was a soft gentle kiss which quickly deepened and added heat and passion. He out his left hand behind her neck and drew her closer. Both of Ziva's hands came up to his face, as they intensified their kiss. Finally, Tony pulled back.

"I… I…," he stared to talk.

"You can't do it. It's too soon," Ziva said for him.

"No, I shouldn't being doing this, but I can't help myself. I love Alessia. I always will love her. But I feel the same about you," he admitted. "I love you and I always will love you."

She moved forward and kissed him. Tony returned the kiss in kind. They continued kissing until they both needed oxygen.

"I love you, too, Tony," Ziva said softly.

"Let's go upstairs and get some sleep. No more hanky panky," Tony suggested.

"No more kissing," Ziva purred.

"Maybe a little kissing but nothing else. Not yet," he said.

"I understand, Ahuvi," she said.

Ziva got up off the sofa then she gave Tony a hand up.

NCIS

Lessie limped into her father's bedroom to find Ziva asleep in her father's arms. She stood at the side of the bed and called to them: "Papa, Zibra, I want on the bed."

Both of them opened their eyes. Ziva turned and moved to the side of the bed and brought Lessie into the bed with them. She placed her in between Tony and herself.

"Nightmare, Luce?" asked Tony.

"No, I missed Zibra," she said.

"I'm right here, Luce," said Ziva.

"Papa, stole you," said Lessie.

"I really need to teach her to share," mumbled Tony which drew a smile from Ziva.

Ziva caressed her hair and Lessie turned onto her side sticking her butt into her father's side causing him to groan a little in pain and she placed her head on Ziva's arm. Within minutes Lessie was sound asleep.

"Do you mind this?" Tony asked her.

"No, I like this. Tony," she said. "I could easily get used to this."

"I'm glad," he said.

Ziva felt Lessie move closer to her and cuddle up into her arms. She smiled and closed her eyes. Yes, she could get used to this.

NCIS

A week had passed and Tony was feeling better. It also gave Gibbs, McGee, and Savard an extra week to work on getting information. Today they were going to confront Matteo Bianco. Tony arranged that Lessie along with Abby spent the day with Meloni Albert and her son at their home, whole Director Albert arranged for three marines and one NCIS agent to be there as a guard for Lessie. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony would go the bank and see Matteo. He wouldn't refuse a visit from his son-in-law.

In lieu of battle armor Tony chose Brioni Italy wool light grey suit with a blue and think white strip silk tie, a white dress shirt, and a pair of handmade Natazzi Italian Napa calfskin, leather, black oxford shoes. He put on the watch which was a gift from Alessia, a Baume & Mercier 8851 Executive Chronograph white dial watch then made sure his gold band wedding ring was on and he was ready.

When he walked down the stairs Gibbs was there in a black suit and so was Ziva. Abby had Lessie ready to go And . Hayes was there to drive them.

"Hey, Marine," he said to Hayes.

"Sir," smiled Hayes.

"Precious cargo, so you take care of them," he said.

"I will, sir," answered the Hayes.

Tony approached Lessie: "You'll be getting that cast off soon, Luce."

"Yes, Papa."

"You have fun today playing with Michael," he said.

"Love you, Papa," she said.

He bent down and gave her forehead a kiss and she beamed. Lessie then looked over at Ziva.

"Love you, Zibra, and Poppi," she said then waved.

Abby took her away in the care of Hayes. Tony took a deep breath. He was ready.

"Your show, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Tony looked over at Ziva. She smiled and nodded.

The Banco Popolare di Napoli headquarters was housed in a building that Tony always thought should be filled with De Medici princes and princesses. Savard acted as the driver letting Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony off in front of the bank. As they got closer and closer to their destination Tony felt a cold rage take over him. He wanted to rip Matteo's heart out. He wanted to hold it in his bloodied hand then drop it on the floor and step on it. But there was an angel named Alessia off in the ether stopping him.

They got out of the car their walked through the giant doors and into the bank. The first floor was an opulent banking floor with marble floors and red carpets. They proceeded to security where Tony showed his ID then told them he was Matteo Bianco son-in-law. There was a time he visited Matteo for more civil matters.

They took an elevator to the fourth floor and following a red carpet down a long hallway until they reached a door with President Matteo Bianco written on it. Opening the door to the waiting room, Tony nodded at Maria, his secretary, who opened her mouth to speak but Tony raised his hand and silenced her then they kept walking to his oak door and opened it. He stepped into the officer with Gibbs and Ziva in tow. She made sure the door was closed behind them.

"Anthony," Matteo looked up from his large desk which was meant to intimidate.

"English," Tony said, "so my friends can follow our conversation. This is family business and professional business, Matteo. You mixed business and personal so I am."

"What are you doing here?" he asked Tony.

Tony put his hand out and Ziva handed him a folder with the information on Jacob Baker's account with Matteo's bank. Tony tossed it onto his desk. He opened the folder and started to read it. Within seconds he knew what this was all about and his face had all the blood run out of it leaving him pale.

"Laundering terrorist money, shame on you, Matteo. What other scumbag things am I going to uncover about you?" asked Tony.

Just then Ziva received a test from McGee. He had worked his magic and traced the payment to Sicilian assassin all the way back to a Banco Popolare di Napoli certified check. 500,000 euros. That was the price of Tony's life.

"Tony, here," Ziva handed him the smart phone so he could read the information and see the scan of the check.

Tony reviewed it then looked at Matteo. God bless, Tim, thought Tony. He looked at Matteo with the ice cold face of disdain: "Who hired the assassin to kill me – you or Carmine Borghese?"

Matteo looked down at the top of the desk. He knew that everything he feared was about to happen.

"We have enough evidence to cause you a lot trouble and we are on the verge of having even more. You will lose everything, Matteo, everything. And I can't say that I'm sorry," said Tony.

"You have to prove it, Anthony. All you have is pieces, but you can't prove anything," said Matteo trying to sound strong and brave.

"You killed your fucking daughter and almost killed your granddaughter," growled Tony. "Don't you dare take a fucking holier than thou attitude with me, Matteo, or I will kill you right here and be damned. Alessia, Matteo, she is dead because of you."

"I had nothing to do with that," protested Matteo.

"What did you think the terrorists used the money for, Matteo? Tea parties? Whores? Food? Or did they buy Russian plastic explosives which were used against the US Naval Station, huh?" asked Tony. "Read further in the file. We traced the explosives to the Russians and the Russians gave up the terrorists as the Jihad Brotherhood, yet another fucking offshoot of Bin Laden and his fucking people. They like to use converts to do their work. This time they used three recently converted marines, who had grown tired of war and guilty. Two handled the one handled the money and instructions. He's dead now, too. But we are digging through their lives and we'll find more and more, Matteo."

"You… why did she marry you?" he simply and coldly asked.

"And why did you fucking do this, Matteo? Why did you destroy so much over greed? What, didn't you have enough money already?" Tony asked.

"You don't understand," he said.

"Make me understand. Give me a chance not to destroy you and the Bianco family. Give me a chance to let Alessia rest in peace," he said.

Matteo blessed himself at the mention of his daughter's name.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The truth," Tony said.

"I started laundering for the Camorra during the economic downturn. We needed their money to cover mistakes that had been made, bad loans," he said. "The Di Lauro Clan was our main client then they introduced me to Ahmed Baradar, he is the money man for the Jihad Brotherhood. They needed to launder money, millions, so we took them on as client. I wanted to drop them as a client when I got whiff of their plan to bomb the US navy, but Carmine told me that we needed the money. He said he'd destroy with exposure of what I'd been doing unless I did as he told me. He… he is in business with them on other matters."

"The Russians. He set them up with the Russians, didn't he?" asked Tony.

"Yes," he said.

"Son of a bitch. He's the one who hired the assassin to kill me, isn't he?" Tony pushed.

"Yes," said Matteo.

"You are going to set up a meeting with Baradar and Carmine Borghese for us," said Tony.

"Borghese family's roots are too deep in this country, Anthony. An attack on one member of the family is considered an attack on the whole family and they still wield wealth and power in Italy," warned Matteo. "They have friends in the government and in law enforcement. They are untouchable."

"I'm going to touch Carmine and this Baradar and I'm going to touch that so they never forget what they did, do you understand me?" said Tony.

"They are vindictive. Both the Borghese and the Jihad Brotherhood are vicious and vindictive," warned Matteo.

"So am I," said Tony.

He had never seen this side of his son-in-law. Matteo had seen the charmer and the clown, but he had never seen the man who scared him just as much as a Camorra clan leader or a terrorist who didn't even respect life. This Anthony DiNozzo could have been a mafia don rather than a navy cop. He feared this Anthony DiNozzo.

"Give us what you can and we'll take care the rest," Tony said.

"You'll keep our family out of it," said Matteo.

"It's your family, not our family. I married Alessia not you. I'll keep your family out of it just as long as you step down as president of this bank," said Tony.

"I can have Gian Bianco, Alessia's cousin to replace me," he said to himself more than to them.

"Matteo, I don't give a shit who replaces you just as long as you retire," Tony said. "It's either this or I fucking destroy you and pray Alessia forgives me."

"I will do what you want," Matteo mumbled.

NCIS

Gibbs told Ziva to get Tony out of there and he'd stay and work things out with Matteo Bianco. He knew Tony well enough to know that made was close to snapping and not giving a fuck about the consequences of actions. Gibbs knew that there was a great deal of angry which Tony had submerged and he'd didn't want it boiling over and becoming uncontrollable.

Ziva had Savard drop them off at the Villa then return to be with Gibbs. She pushed him into the house. Ziva could see the darkness in his eyes, the almost cold hatred that could kill. It was a look she knew a little too well. Mossad used to train people to the point so that look was their mask during certain kills. She needed her Tony back not this who could be an assassin, like she used to be.

"Tony, talk to me," she demanded.

"Money, prestige, appearances, that is why he did what he did. That's the shit that means something to my father not me. Money, prestige, and appearances. Empty fucking shit," he growled.

"You have to let go. Don't let this eat you up," she said.

"Zi, that man inadvertently killed his daughter for that shit. My father let me grew up alone at camps and schools because of that. He abandoned me to pursue that shit and this man cost me his daughter's love," he said.

"You have other love now," she said. "Hold on to that. Hold on to me."

He looked at her and slowly she saw the darkness fade and sadness replace it. Moving forward to close the space between them he took her into his arms and enveloped her in them. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly as she couldn't afford to let go.

"Alessia, would be proud of you, Ahuvi," she said.

"I love you, Zi," he said then kissed her.

Ziva pushed him away slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you ready for this, Tony?" she asked.

"I don't know if I am ready, Zi, but I need you. I need to be with you right now. Please, let me be with you," he said.

Her two hands went up to his face and grabbed it bringing it down so that she could kiss him There was no going back, no more waiting. She unleashed all her pent up passion for him and he did the same for her.

NCIS

Two hours passed and they were lying naked side by side in his bedroom. She smiled as she played with his hair, as his head rested on her bare chest. They had waited too many years for this moment. Ziva had to admit that it was worth.

"What are you thinking, Ahuvi?" she asked him.

"I was thinking that I should feel some guilt but I don't. I guess you've been in my heart just too many years, Miss David," he said.

"I love you, too, Tony," she said. "So where do we take our relationship from here?"

"I am not letting you go, Zi," he said. "I don't know where we are headed but I'm not letting you."

"I agree," she said.

"Now, I finish up what I've started here and then it's back to the states. I hope Vance has a job for me in DC," he said.

"I am not worried. I feel too good right now to worry," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gibbs noticed an improved mood in his former SFA as he sat in his office waiting for him to get off the phone. There was a smile on his face and the air of sadness surrounding him was not completely gone but submerged under the surface. They were due to speak to Vance in MTAC in ten minutes. Tony hung up.

"I have a meeting with Carmine Borghese in his villa," he said to Gibbs.

"How are you going to handle Carmine Borghese?' Gibbs asked.

"He's not getting away with it, but I have been convinced to give him a choice," said Tony.

"Who convinced you?" Gibbs asked.

"An angel on my shoulder," he smiled.

Gibbs didn't react but waited for the real answer. He feared Tony would do something that could come back to haunt him like he did when Shannon and Kelly died.

"My father-in-law isn't lying about the Borghese family. They well connected, too well connected. In Italy that can subvert justice, but I won't let that happen. He I going to pay a price for his actions," he said.

"How are you going to handle it?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm going to handle it," stated Tony.

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. There was a time that his glare would send Tony into a nonstop verbal purging but those days were gone. He had come a long way.

"Are you going to read me into what you are going to do or not, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

Tony smiled: "No, I'm not."

Gibbs glared at Tony for a full minute. He was halfway tempted to whack the back of his head. Tony merely sat there and allowed the glare to go on until he finally stood up.

"Time to talk to Vance. We don't want to keep the director waiting," said Tony.

Gibbs got up and followed Tony to MTAC. Once they entered a hookup with DC was made and Vance's face appeared on the Plasma screen.

"SAC DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs. I reviewed your plan to trap Ahmed Baradar and I'm signing off on it, even the part where Matteo Bianco walks away scotch free as long as he resigns as president of the bank," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"You got the third marine and this will give us the money man of the Jihad Brotherhood. I would say that your mission will be accomplished once you finish this up. Once this is completed I want your MCRT back in DC. We have missed your team here," Vance said.

"What about the Jihad Brotherhood?" asked Gibbs.

"That problem will be a long term one on which will be dealt with our Counterintelligence and Counterterrorism unit," said Vance.

"If the investigation is done here with Ahmed Baradar then I wish to put in for a transfer back the United States. I want to raise my daughter in the states," said Tony.

"Assistant Director Albert mentioned that to me. I have an offer to make you," said Vance. "Assistant Director Murphy of the CI and CT Unit needs a SAC. Are you interested in the position?"

"Counterintelligence and Counterterrorism isn't really my specialty, Director," said Tony.

"But you have been doing quite a bit of it the last two years. Eli David speaks highly of you, which surprised me to no end. Are you interested in the position?" Vance asked.

"That means I'll be stationed in DC," said Tony.

"Do you have a problem with that, SAC DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"No, I think Lessie will like DC and I actually miss the old town and some of the people. I accept the offer, sir," said Tony.

"Good. Finish this up and get your asses back to DC. I'll expect you back here soon," said Vance then his image disappeared.

"Welcome home, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I actually did miss DC. Now I'm going to have to find some place to live," said Tony.

"If you need a place to stay, my door is always open," Gibbs said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tony smiled. "I should tell Ziva and Abby that Lessie will be living in DC. I think they'll like to hear that news. They're both really found of my little girl."

"Yeah, Ziva will be glad that Lessie is living in DC," chuckled Gibbs.

Tony looked at his former boss and noticed the smirk on his face. _How the hell does he know about Ziva and me? _

NCIS

Tony entered the villa and saw no Abby or no Lessie, but he did see Ziva sitting on the sofa reading a Kindle. She looked up and smiled at him, as he shut the door.

"Where are Lessie and Abby?" he asked.

". Hayes drove them to the market," she said. "You look to be very happy."

"Vance offered me a job," Tony said.

She put the kindle and looked at him with anticipation for him to give her more information.

"I'm the new SAC of CI and CT," he said.

"In DC?" she asked.

"Yes, in DC. Now I need to find someplace for Lessie and I to stay," he said.

Ziva was up and off the sofa and jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was meant to be a congratulations kiss but it quickly became a long deep exchange of tongues and passion. Before he could catch his breath from her surprise kiss, she pulled away and said: "I have a spare bedroom, which Lessie and can have."

"And where will I stay?" he asked.

His answer was another passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Tony smiled.

"I agree but only on one condition," he said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That we stay there only until I find and buy a house for us," he said.

A look of disappointment fell over her face, which she quickly masked over, then she nodded yes: "I understand. My place is too small for you two to stay there for too long. Both you and Lessie are used to so much more room."

"Zi, I mean a house for all of us," Tony said, "you, Lessie and me. All of us."

"You want me to move in with you and Lessie," she said.

"I thought it might be a nice start," Tony said. "I'm getting too damned old to play around any longer. I don't want to live without you. I need you, Zi. And I think Lessie needs you, too."

"Yes," she smiled.

He kissed her forehead: "Good."

The door behind them opened Lessie came limping in with Abby carrying bags, as well as Hayes. Tony didn't let go of Ziva but kept on hugging her even though she tried to break away. He was done hiding. Ziva relaxed in his arms.

"Ooh, you two look so cute," said Abby then she looked at Ziva winked.

"Papa, Zibra, we got food to make. Abby wanted something special for tonight," she said.

"I thought we could make shrimp fettucine Alfred," Abby said. "Lessie said she liked it."

"Yeah, she does," Tony said.

"I'll just bring the bags into the kitchen," said Hayes.

"Thanks, Marine," Tony said then Hayes started for the kitchen. "Hey, marine, you are staying for dinner. I'll make sure the powers that be know."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Hayes.

"I thought Ziva could cook it since she's a cook and I'm more of a scientist who follows recipes really well, especially when they have exact measurements, but not so much when the recipe was written for me in Italy by the fish monger," rambled Abby.

"That's nice, Luce, I shall help you," said Ziva with a smile.

"So," Abby said smiling at Tony, "you two are friendly."

"We are all going back to DC once we snag the money man," said Tony.

"No," she beamed and bounced, "you're coming home with us. I get to play Auntie Abby in DC! I can't wait to dress her up Goth, Tony. She will be so damned cute."

"Maybe for Halloween," he said.

"I can't wait for you to come home with us. Can I babysit sometimes?" she asked.

"Yup," he smiled.

"And you'll be with Timmy and Gibbs again in the bullpen. Gibbskateers back together again," she said.

"Nope. I'll be SAC of CI and CT," he said.

"No, Tony! You belong with Gibbs. I mean you were his Robin to his Batman," she said.

"Well, now I'm Nightwing and flying on my own," he said.

"I like Batman and Robin better," pouted Abby.

"Don't look good in yellow, sorry," he smiled.

She gave him a big hug: "Well, at least, I'll have you in DC."

"At least that," he kissed her cheek.

NCIS

The sting had a simple setup. Matteo would meet with Ahmed Baradar at an outdoor café to discuss setting up a new account. Sitting two tables over would be Tony and Gibbs and waiting in a van would be McGee, who would monitor all transmissions, and Savard would drive the van. Once Baradar admitted to laundering money for the Jihad Brotherhood they would take him down in a nonlethal manner and get him into the van then onto the base for interrogation and finally onto either a ship or plane to wherever Vance wants him transported to.

On paper it seemed like a cakewalk, but what was written down and planned on paper hardly ever translated to real actions. Yet, Tony had a good feeling about this one. He was working with Gibbs team again. Tony was focused on making sure Baradar survived this alive and that Matteo wasn't hurt. He doubted his angel Alessia would forgive him if he allowed Matteo to get badly hurt. Roughed up a little wouldn't be too bad, but hurt was something different. Baradar had a lot to answer for and he wanted to make sure that they got their money's worth out of them.

Gibbs and Tony both wore black suits, although Tony's cost at least fifteen hundred dollars more than Gibbs. When Tony saw Gibbs' suit, he had to ask.

"Who is the designer of your suit?" he asked.

"Men's Warehouse," smiled Gibbs. "And you?"

"Versace," he smiled. "Can't you tell by the fabric, the cut of the suit, the style."

"It's all the same to me, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"And that is something you want to admit to," he laughed.

McGee walked over with their earbuds and handed them each one.

"Now you'll be able to hear everything Bianco and Baradar say," McGee said. "And we will also be able to talk to you."

"Where is Matteo?" asked Tony.

"Abby is wiring him. He's nervous but I've talked to him with Ziva and he knows what needs to be done," McGee said.

"The nervousness might help him sell this," added Gibbs.

"And where are Ziva and Lessie?" asked Tony.

"Ziva is the van. I know she is supposed to take are of Lessie, but she left . Hayes and Lessie in Director Albert's office. He said it was okay and he'd take care of her until you got back," said McGee.

"It's okay, Tim, I know how stubborn she can be when she has her mind made up," said Tony.

McGee smiled at being called Tim by Tony.

"I heard your coming back to DC," said McGee.

Tony nodded his head in the affirmative. It was time to let go of the past completely. Tim was still his first probie.

"Glad to have you coming home, Tony," he said.

"Yeah, it's looks like Lessie and I will be home for Christmas, Probie. No, Boun Natale in Naples this year. Maybe Lessie will have her first white Christmas," he said.

"Yeah, that will be nice. I'm glad you're coming home," said McGee.

"Well," Tony looked at Gibbs, "you and I should get a seat at the café. I'd like to introduce you to an Italian pastry that I think you'll like."

"We are on duty, DiNozzo, not having a snack together," said Gibbs.

Tony and Gibbs sat at the café drinking coffee and eating La Sfoglitella. Gibbs was on his second La Sfoglitella, while Tony, who had on a pair of classic 1950s style Ray-Bans, was woman watching. He assured Gibbs that it was a national Italian pastime and if one of them didn't do it that it would look odd and draw attention.

"What is this called again?" he asked Tony.

"La Sfoglitella. Lobster tail. Called lobster tail because of its unique shape, which is sort of like a lobster tail. The filling is ricotta flavored with orange peel and citron chunks," he said.

"I like it," smiled Gibbs.

"I'll remember that. I'll have to get some lobster tails for Christmas to entice you to come over and visit. Lessie would like to see her Poppi," smiled Tony.

"You mean you'll bring some of this to my house so we can have everyone gathered there for Christmas Eve. It will be good to have the family back together," Gibbs corrected him.

"_Boss, Baradar has arrived and is sitting two tables over to your left," _McGee said in their ears.

"By boss does he mean you or me?" asked Tony.

"I'm his boss," said Tony.

"Yes, but technically I'm the boss of all of you while you here," said Tony with smirk. "Of course, I won't be your boss on DC, just your superior. No more hand slaps."

"I forgot how annoying you can be," said Gibbs.

"I'm hurt, Gibbs," said Tony. "How could you forget something I've perfected over the years?"

"_Ahuvi, pay attention to the op or I will make you regret it_," Ziva warned him in his ear.

"I'd listen to the lady, DiNozzo, she knows what she is taking about," said Gibbs.

"_We are sending in Bianco now. Everyone stay sharp," _said McGee.

Tony smiled at McGee's comment to stay sharp. The little probie was an SFA now. He listened to Matteo as he sat down with Baradar.

"_You have caused more trouble than you are worth," _said Matteo.

"_Your daughter's death was unfortunate, but you have nothing to complain about. Your bank's fee for laundering our money is substantial," _said Baradar.

"You sure we need to take him alive?" asked Tony to Gibbs.

"I'm reconsidering," said Gibbs.

"_When can I expect another package for laundering?" _Matteo asked.

"_In the New Year. We will be working a new project. I will expect your usual discretion," _said Baradar.

"That's enough for me," said Tony.

"I agree," said Gibbs. "How do you want to handle this?"

"You pay the bill," Tony stood up, "and the van makes an appearance in thirty seconds."

He walked over to the table with Matteo and Baradar. Hidden under his jacket he had a mini-stun baton. As he walked by the table, he reached into his jacket, took out the baton, and hit Baradar with over 800,000 volts of stopping power in the chest, it knocked Baradar on his ass and out cold.

The van came screeching up to where the table was and Ziva and McGee got out and grabbed Baradar then Gibbs and Tony followed them into the van. Ziva had Baradar handcuffed and Gibbs slammed the side door shut and yelled to Savard: "Get us out of here!"

The van took off and headed towards the Naval Station.

NCIS

Baradar was transferred to a holding cell on base. He was being isolated until Gibbs, Tony and Albert could start an interrogation of him. Abby and Hayes along with McGee brought Lessie home. Ziva stood beside Tony as he had taken the time to walk over by the docks. He was staring at Mount Vesuvius when Ziva linked her left arm with his right arm.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Baradar will be ready for interrogation tomorrow but I have to be somewhere else," he said.

"Carmine Borghese," she said.

"I'm going to visit him at his villa in Praiano, Campania," he said.

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked.

"No, Zi, I'm not going to kill him. That would be wrong," said Tony.

"Then how are you going to handle him?" she asked.

"Like the Romans handle things back in the days of ancient Rome. He'll understand the offer I'm making him," said Tony.

"Is this something you learned from some movie?" asked Ziva.

"Maybe," he smiled.

"Are you two breaking rule 12?" asked Gibbs as he snuck up on them from behind.

"I don't work for you, Gibbs. I don't have a rule 12 to break," said Tony.

"I know. Still, you two be careful because I don't want to see either one of you hurt, not again," said Gibbs. "And you, DiNozzo, you take care of her. Treat her in the way she deserves or I will…"

"Slap my head into a different time zone," Tony finished his sentence.

"To begin with," he said with a smile.

"I love her, Gibbs. I always have," he said.

"I know that. I always feared you'd break rule 12 then I realized when you left that if you had broken rule 12, you'd never have left. She wouldn't have let you. You two were drawn to each other like magnets," he said. "I should have given you ground rules and gotten out of the way."

"Thank you, Gibbs," said Ziva.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So did he tell you what he has planned for Carmine Borghese?" asked Gibbs.

"No," answered Ziva.

"Dinozzo, don't do anything stupid," said Gibbs. "Remember you have more than one female in your life counting on you now. Be smart."

"I know that, Gibbs, and I have no intention of doing anything that will get me into trouble," he said.

"I'm going with you tomorrow," Ziva said.

"Ziva, I don't need a babysitter," Tony protested.

"If you are going to do nothing stupid then there is no problem with me coming along," she said.

"She has a point there, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Remember, there is probably a Sicilian assassin still out there wanting you dead," said Ziva, "I am protecting you six. Protecting you back is very important to me."

"You protect it and I'll have a talk with Carmine tomorrow," he said.

"Good boy, you know when to lose an argument. Your relationship just might make it," laughed Gibbs.

"Yeah, it just might at that," Tony said as he stared at a smiling Ziva.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Carmine Borghese overlooked the beauty of the Amalfi Coast. Tony had to admit that it was a spectacular view of the rough coastline and blue water. He and Ziva were escorted to the balcony where Carmine was enjoying coffee and the view. He looked and saw them and smiled, a courtly charming smile. He looked like a well preserved courtly playboy, whose age was hidden behind layers of wealth and life style.

"I didn't think you were bringing company, Anthony, and such beautiful company," he said.

"Carmine, this is Ziva David," he said. "I would have come with Alessia today except the terrorist bastards your bank laundered money for killed her."

"Please sit," Carmine said with his smile gone and his charm disappeared.

Tony and Ziva sat down at the table on the wrought iron balcony furniture. He looked at Carmine. The older man seemed to age right before his eyes.

"Why did you want this meeting?" asked Carmine.

"We have Baradar in custody. Matteo helped us bring him in. He really didn't have a choice. I forced him into it. Of course, to help us he had to tell us all about the Camorra and the laundering of money for the Jihad brotherhood, even the fact that you were aware of that the money was going to be spent on – funding of terrorist acts," Tony explained.

"Anthony, I hope you aren't accusing me of anything unfortunate," Carmines said.

"I know you're involved and we, NCIS, are working on irrefutable proof, but there is just one thing wrong with that," Tony said.

"You would have to destroy the Bianco family to destroy me," said Carmine said.

"I'd rather not hurt either the Bianco family or your family. Matteo has agreed to resign as president and fade away," said Tony.

"And me? What do you expect from me?" asked Carmine.

"When a Caesar felt a senator was a threat to his reign he would give that senator a choice: the ruination of his family, and more than likely the death of every member, or a warm bath and a noble death," he said. "Are you willing to see your family's name besmirched? Do you want to see your family open to ridicule, tried for terrorism? I know your family has power on many levels of the government but we are talking terrorism and the death of a lot of Americans. I think they will be willing to give up at least on branch of the family, don't you?"

"A warm bath and a razor blade," said Carmine.

"I hear it's a peaceful death. The warm water helps," said Tony.

Ziva looked at Tony in shock. He was telling a man that if he committed suicide then Tony wouldn't destroy his family. This was vendetta. Oddly enough, even seeing him acting this way, she loved him. And she understood him. He wanted justice for his wife, but he wanted to keep the collateral damage down.

"It's an honorable death and it gives me time to write a few letters," said Carmine. "Tell Matteo I think I am getting the better way out. Retirement will kill him."

"I'd see a priest and go to confession before you take this bath. You have a lot of deaths on your hands," said Tony.

"Why are you giving me this chance to save honor for my family?" he asked Tony. "Give me the real reason."

"Alessia. She loved family," he said.

"Fair enough," Carmine said then sipped his coffee. "Now you can go. I have things to do."

Tony stood up: "Come on, Zi, let the man prepare himself for justice."

"Oh, Anthony, I put a contract out on your life with a Sicilian hit team. You killed one of them, but there is another and he won't stop until you are dead or he is dead. Sorry but I paid up front for the contact, so it can't be cancelled."

"I guess he'll have to join his partner when the time comes," Tony said then they left.

They were fifty kilometers away from Naples. For the half hour Ziva was silent then she finally spoke up.

"Do you think he'll really kill himself?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You knew he'd choose suicide over the destruction of his family," she said.

"He's a fucking aristocrat, which means he thinks highly of his himself and even more highly of his reputation. Of course, he'd choose death rather than to have his reputation or his family be tarnished," Tony said.

"I'm glad you did not tell Gibbs your plan. He would not have believed it possible," said Ziva.

"I know it was possible," Tony said. "Now you know why I didn't want you to come."

"Are you afraid I'd stop loving you if I saw how cold you can be?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Someday I will tell you some of things I've done and regret for my country," Ziva said softy.

"I love you, Zi," he said.

"You still have an assassin after you, Tony," Ziva said.

"He'll have to follow me to the US because after I sell the villa and more my money to a US bank and a Cayman Island account then I'll be gone," Tony said.

"First stop my apartment," she said.

"Yeah, then I buy us a home," Tony said.

Ziva leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His body relaxed. Deep down he feared that she would turn her back on him after she witnessed what he had planned for Carmine. She didn't; she still loved him.

NCIS

It was quiet in Ziva's apartment, except for that wet, moaning and rhythmically distinctive sound of two people having sex. In Ziva's living room she had mounted Tony's lap, as he had his face buried in her exposed chest. His and hers pants were on the floor and they had lost themselves in the throes of passion. She was in the process of picking up the pace when she opened her eyes to see Lessie leaving her bedroom. With all the willpower she could muster, she stopped moving and clenched, leaving Tony to yelp.

"Yes, Luce," she said in a strained voice.

Tony didn't move but imagine what his daughter: a wild haired and wild eyed Ziva sitting on daddy's lap and daddy not moving an inch because he was in agony not being able to finish what they started.

"Zibra," Lessie looked half awake, "where's Papa?"

"Here, baby," he said in a hoarse voice and lifting his hand in a wave.

"What do you need, Luce?" asked Ziva as Lessie stood in the hallway staring at them.

"Can I sleep in Papa and your bed?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. We left the step stool by the bed so you can climb up into it whenever you want," Ziva said.

Lessie smiled and then she ran down the hallway, as her cast was now off and her leg healed. Slowly, causing exquisite pain to Tony, as Ziva began to move once again.

"Welcome to parenthood," he growled.

"Please make sure I don't scream," she whispered.

"I think I'm going to scream if you keep moving so slowly," he said causing her to smile.

In the morning Ziva woke to take her morning jog. Vance had given Tony three weeks to settle from Naples to DC with today being his first day at work as SAC in DI and DT. Gibbs for his part had given Ziva three weeks to help Tony and Lessie settle. Now she woke and looked at the beautiful child and her father, who occupied her bed with her.

Lessie was asleep on her father chest, having crawled up onto it when they came to bed last night. Seeing Lessie's small, but growing, body on top of Tony brought a smile to her lips. But now she also understood why Tony wanted to buy a decent sized home and now. Lessie didn't like current bedroom, as it was not decorated to her taste. It lacked the colors that a Disney princess would enjoy and, unfortunately, Ziva's landlord wouldn't allow those colors to occupy his walls. They needed a home where they could decorate a room so Lessie loved it and was willing to spend the whole night in it.

Ziva looked at the clock: Five am. She had tine for a five mile jog then she could make them breakfast before they went off to what Abby was calling Abby daycare. Lessie was staying in Abby's lab until they found an au pair to live with them and take care of Lessie when they were at work. Of course, the au pair was on the list right after new home.

As of tomorrow a showing her baby tummy Bree, who was ending her first trimester, would be taking care of Lessie, but today she had a doctor's appointment. Bree was trying to convince them to look in Silver Springs, Maryland, but Tony had his heart set on Bethesda, where they had seen a Miller-built Colonial home with a front porch and huge backyard that included an above ground pool. It had five bedrooms and four and half baths, as well as a dining room, exercise room, a usable basement, large living room with fireplace, brick patio in the backyard, a good size kitchen, and a study.

He wanted to put a bid in on it, but Ziva hesitated. She wouldn't admit it but she was slightly intimidated by the idea of having a home with Tony and Lessie. A home had a certain meaning which scared her because she was afraid of screwing up what she now had with Tony. She didn't want to screw this up. Yet, now she was going to tell him to put the bid in and hoped that were moved in by December first, so Lessie could have her first Christmas in the states in her own princess bedroom.

She stood up to change her clothes when she heard a stirring in the bed. Turning she saw Lessie lying on the bed and Tony sitting up. Grabbing her workout gear she headed out of the bedroom followed by him.

"I've decided that you should buy the house in Bethesda," Ziva stated before he could give her a good morning kiss.

"You're joking, right?" he said.

"No. That is a perfect home and is close enough to Bree and Jimmy and not too far from Gibbs," she said. "That should be our home."

Tony smiled. It was one of his sincere most sincere smiles, which melted Ziva's heart further.

"Our home," he said. "You want to make this work, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know what comes next. It involves a ring and a proposal and a…" he started to say, but she kissed his mouth shut.

"I am not ready to hear that just yet," Ziva said.

"I'll call the real estate agent at work today and tell her I'll pay ten thousand dollars more than her best offer," he said.

"And I will start planning a princess bedroom with Lessie," Ziva smiled.

"I only ask one thing for our bedroom," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Soundproof walls," he smirked.

"And I ask for one thing," said Ziva.

"What?" he asked.

"You let me ask about you know what when the time comes," she said.

"Will I be able to buy you a ring?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Sure, I'll wait until you ask," he smiled.

NCIS

They were ready to leave by seven to get to work at seven-thirty. Lessie was dressed in jeans and sweater alone with a winter coat, boots and hat, while Ziva wore cargo pants, a blue dress shirt, a warm pullover sweater, and black leather boots. The one to hold them up was Tony. He wore a Ralph Lauren's Black label wool two button black suit with a custom made light blue dress shirt with a Dolce and Gabbana red silk tie with tiny yellow dots, Bacco Bucci black soft calfskin half boot, and a black cashmere overcoat.

"I have to get you to dress quicker in the morning," Ziva complained as she walked over the elevator carrying Lessie, while Tony carried Lessie's day bag.

They walked into the bullpen where McGee, Savard, and Gibbs were already at work.

"Hi, Poppi," yelled Lessie bring a smile to Gibbs' face.

He looked at his watch, which showed seven forty, and then at Ziva: "You're late."

"That is because he pimps and preens for too long," she said.

"That's primps and preens not pimps and preens," Tony corrected Ziva, who glared at him. "I needed to get upstairs and have Vance introduced me to Assistant Director Sean Murphy of CI and CT.

"CI and CT is on the second floor where they have the intel analysts and agent, as well as their newly built version of MTAC C & C, control and command," said Gibbs.

"You mean to tell me that renovations have taken place, yet they kept the orange," sighed Tony.

"Get to work SAC DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Poppi, don't be mean to Papa," Lessie said.

"I have at least once person who defends me," Tony smirked.

Ziva walked up to Tony and whispered in his ear: "You will not get sex if you use your daughter against me."

Tony lifted his eyebrow and was about to protest when Gibbs intervened.

"You've lost the battle, DiNozzo, so retreat before you lose the war," Gibbs said.

"Gotta go," he said.

Assistant Director Murphy was a greying ginger whose greatest skills were political and not as a spy master. Yet even with that being said Tony like him.

"You are my ops guy. You run the day to day and help plan the long term while I get us funded and dazzle politicians and political appointees," he said.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Tony.

"You have a connection with Deputy Director David in five to start discussing the Jihad Brotherhood. It seems that they made an attempted on an El Al airplane. He wants to combine intel and ops to go after them," said Murphy.

"I have to deal with Eli," said John with a sigh.

"_Once more into the breach," _smiled Murphy. "I've heard you have a history with him. Well, I think his a dick, but a really scary dick. He's yours to deal with."

"Do you want us to work with Mossad?" asked Tony.

"God, yeah. They can kill people when we have to sit on our hands and wait for a lawyers okay," said Murphy. "Shoo, go play with Director David."

Tony entered the Command and Control. It was an impressive setup, even better than MTAC, with all the latest tech from holographic to touchscreen and more. He had the feeling McGee would need a sedative after seeing this room.

He was approached immediately by the head technician, who was an attractive female.

"Angie Summers, I'm the supervisor of IS in the C&C," she introduced herself.

"SAC Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

"I have Deputy Director David," said a tech.

Tony noticed Eli on a small screen. Angie nodded and with the touch of his finger he literally tossed Eli's image to the large plasma screen.

"Hey, Anthony, I see you have a new home and new position," said Eli.

"Yes, Eli. It seems will be working closely together," said Tony.

Eli offered Tony his best predator's smile, so Tony countered with his best DiNozzo I can't be intimidated smile.

"Jihad Brotherhood," said Tony.

"You hurt their funding but not them. I would like to request a chance to interrogate Ahmed Baradar," said Eli.

"He is currently in solitary confinement in Gitmo," said Tony.

"I thought Gitmo was closed," smiled Eli.

"I thought Santa Clause delivered gifts on Christmas Eve," Tony smiled.

"I want to speak to him," said Eli.

"I'll talk to Vance about it," said Tony.

"If he says yes, I'll be expecting you to be there. We need to get some operational names from him. So far NCIS has failed," said Eli.

"Don't look at me I haven't talked to him," Tony said.

"No, you have been too busy setting up house with my daughter," Eli smiled.

"You don't want to go there, Eli," said Tony.

"I expect you to do more than milk the cow, Agent DiNozzo. I expect you to marry my daughter," said Eli.

"In time. When she's ready," said Tony.

"And grandchildren?" he asked.

"I just made her next of kin to my daughter, who she treats as if she were her own daughter," said Tony. "But Lessie does want siblings."

"Good," smiled Eli.

"Why are we having a personal conversation in front of so many people?" asked Tony.

"Because you don't call me," he chuckled.

"Sometimes I miss the days when you wanted me dead, Eli," said Tony.

"Never dead, just maimed and in pain," he once again offered that predator's smile.

"You are a scary man, Eli David," Tony remarked.

"Good. Marry my daughter," he said. "And talk to Vance to set up that meeting between me, you, and Baradar."

The screen went blank and Tony looked at his technicians. They were staring at him in awe.

"Hey, I look to entertain," he said to them then walked out of C&C.

NCIS

It was lunch and McGee and Savard were out for lunch, while Ziva sat at her desk with Lessie and Abby. They were eating sandwiches Ziva made along with fruit for dessert. She had made a similar healthy lunch for Tony, but doubted that he would eat it. Gibbs enjoyed his sandwich, which she brought for him.

"Papa coming for lunch?" asked Lessie.

"He is busy, Luce," Ziva said.

"Okay, Ima," Lessie said.

Abby looked at Ziva, who had a big smile on her face. Lessie had already accepted Ziva as a substitute mother.

"Papa will see you later," she said and kissed her forehead.

The telltale ding of the elevator let everyone on the floor know someone was getting off the elevator. Soon Tony entered the bullpen.

"Beautiful, Luce," he smiled then looked at Abby, "Abs."

He then looked over a stern faced Gibbs, who was chewing on a sandwich.

"And Gibbs."

"Have you come to join us for lunch?" asked Ziva.

"No. I just talked with Eli and now have to talk to Vance," he said.

"You spoke to my father," said Ziva.

"Part of the new job, I have no choice. We deal a lot with Mossad," he sighed.

"How is Eli?" she asked.

"He no longer wants to hurt me," smiled Tony.

"Oh," said Ziva.

"I bought the house in Bethesda. We sign the papers this weekend," he said.

Ziva smiled.

"Does the house need work?" asked Gibbs.

"I have no idea," said Tony.

"I'll come with you this weekend and check it out. Then Ziva can tell me what she wants done with it," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Tony doesn't know how to change a light bulb," said Ziva.

"I am hurt to the core. I do too know how to change a light bulb," he protested then smiled. "I have you do it."

"Papa, want some," Lessie offered him some of her Peanut Butter and Jelly.

"No, Luce, I have to go," he said then hurried out of the bullpen and up the mezzanine.

He entered Vance's office and waited for the man to get off the phone. When he hung up, he looked at Tony and nodded.

"That was Eli. He told me to expect you," said Vance.

"So, do we give him what he wants?" asked Tony.

"A chance for Mossad to sit down across Baradar and get something more from him, I have to allow it," said Vance.

"He wants me to join him," said Tony.

"Then you will. Set it up with Eli, Tony," said Vance.

Tony exhaled: "I'll contact Officer Bashan at the embassy."

"Oh, Tony, Eli specially said he wants to work with you. Keep your mouth in check," advised Vance.

"Maybe he wants to work with me because he finds me entertaining," said Tony.

Vance lifted his right eyebrow as if to say – right.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As Ziva and Gibbs went through the house with Lessie, so that Gibbs could inspect it and give his opinion on what needed work and what didn't, Tony stood at the large pane glass window that overlooked the backyard and thought: _This is my home with Ziva and Lessie. I like that. _

Without him realizing Ziva, Lessie, and Gibbs were standing behind. Finally, he noticed them standing behind him.

"So, how much do you have to spend, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

It was classic Gibbs. He cut through all the bullshit and went right to the heart of the matter. His suggestions would be based on how much they had to spend.

"Between the trust fund my mother left me and the money Alessia left, I am fairly wealthy," he said.

"Five million?" asked Gibbs.

"Times six and more," he said. "I have several million in an American bank and stocks and such and a nest egg sitting in an account in the Cayman Islands. I don't want to become my father."

"You can afford what needs to be done here then," Gibbs said. "We start with Lessie bedroom, right, princess?"

"Right, Poppi," said Lessie.

Ziva walked up beside him and stared out of the window with him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"That I'm glad to have a home to share with you and Lessie," he said.

"It is our home," she smiled.

"I want to turn downstairs basement into a kind of movie theatre," he said. "And I want you to do whatever you want with the rest of the house. It's yours and Lessie's."

Ziva kissed his cheek.

"We should be moved in by Christmas," Ziva said.

"And Chanukah? Lessie has to learn about her Ima's religion and traditions, too," said Tony. "Who knows maybe I'll make her watch _Fiddler on the Roof_?"

She spun Tony around and gave him a long passionate kiss. Gibbs cleared his throat breaking Tony's and Ziva's. They looked at him.

"Not in the office…," he started to say.

"We aren't in the office," said Ziva.

"Or around me," he finished.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I don't work for you, so I don't' have to obey you," smiled Tony, who then took Ziva in his arms and kissed her with even passion.

"Come on, Lessie, let's leave the children to play," Gibbs said picking her up.

"Can we go out in the back and play?" she asked.

"It's chilly, so you have to put your hat and coat on," he said.

"Okay, Poppi," she said.

Lessie and Gibbs disappeared and Tony and Ziva continued to kiss. When they finally came up for air, Ziva pushed herself away from him.

"I thought next weekend I'd pick out furniture to have delivered," she said.

"I'll give you the information, so you can my mother's grand piano out of storage," he said.

"A grand piano," she smiled.

"Yes. It's an 1899 Steinway and Son grand concert piano. I think it's valued at $65,000. I've had it in storage for years," he said.

"Does it play?" she asked.

"Last time I checked four years ago it did. I've had Jimmy check from time to time and he never told me that there was a problem with it," Tony explained.

"I can give you and Lessie lessons," she smiled.

"Lessie not me," he chuckled.

"But you wanted me to give you lessons before," she said.

"That's because I know how to play," Tony said. "I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you."

"I love you," she smiled.

"Oh, I won't be here next weekend," he said sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Where will you be?" Ziva asked.

"In Gitmo with Eli interrogating Baradar," he answered. "I was going to tell you in a day or two. I just wanted to enjoy this weekend and seeing our house."

"With Eli?' she asked with an edge to her voice.

"He will expect to see me on his return to from Gitmo," she said.

"That will be up to you and no one else," Tony said. "As SAC DiNozzo I have to be diplomatic with Deputy Director David but as Tony DiNozzo who loves you, I don't."

"Good. I will tell you if he is invited to our home or not," she said.

"Loud and clear," he said.

Ziva gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do not trust him," she said.

"Ziva, I'm in the intel and spy business now. I don't trust anyone, except you and Gibbs and Lessie and Abby and Ducky and Jimmy and McGee and Bree and Jimmy and Bree's baby and… that's about it," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled. "There is hope for you yet."

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she laughed. "Now I have to think of a punishment for you for hiding this information from me for so long."

"I recommend you force me to have sex," he teased.

"No, I will think of another way," she purred.

NCIS

His smart phone alarm went off and Tony woke up. Ziva naked body was draped on his naked body. As he moved to get up she held on tighter to him not letting him get up to leave.

"Zi, I got to get ready. I'm meeting Eli and his entourage at Andrews to fly out this morning," he said.

"I don't want you to go," Ziva said.

"I don't want to go, but duty calls," he kissed her head and got up.

Grabbing his sweatpants he put them on and shuffled off for a shower. When he returned, Ziva was wearing his OSU sweat shirt and Lessie was in bed with her. He looked at his two girls then he grabbed his jeans, a shirt, a shawl collar sweater and his suede jacket and his garment bag then quietly left them to sleep.

Once he was dresses, he hustled to his Mercedes Benz SL Class Roadster leaving the Mercedes Benz M Class SUV for Ziva and Lessie. Zipping along he made it to Andrews by six am just in time to see Eli and his entourage of Michael Bashan, Malachi, and Liat exited two black armored SUVs. He parked his car and got out and grabbed his garment bag.

"Ah, Anthony," Eli called to him and Tony walked over to him. "How is Ziva?"

"I left her sound asleep with Lessie hugging her," said Tony.

"Your daughter likes my daughter?" he asked.

"She calls her Ima. She loves Ziva," Tony said.

"I am glad," Eli said.

"You confuse me, Deputy Director David," said Tony.

Eli smiled: "It is part of the job. How else do you remain in my position for so long, Agent Meatball?"

"Agent Meatball, huh?" tony gritted his teeth.

"I'll have you know that I enjoy eating spaghetti and meatballs," chuckled Eli.

"So doesn't your daughter," smiled Tony making Eli smile and laugh disappear.

"Director we should get on the Gulfstream," said Bashan.

"Of course," he said and started walking towards the plane.

"You play a dangerous game," warned Malachi to Tony, who looked at a glowering Liat.

"So don't you, Malachi," he said then he smiled at Liat, who continued to glower at him.

NCIS

It was Friday afternoon and Gibbs gave his team the afternoon off. Gibbs and Abby joined Ziva and Lessie in shopping for furniture for the house. While Abby and Lessie looked at kids' furniture for her room, Ziva and Gibbs picked out several beds, dressers, chest of drawers, armoires, as well as a sofa and reclining chair for Tony. Ziva also bought a plasma TV for Tony's basement and some other odds and ends.

"Do you have a budget for this?" asked Gibbs.

"No. He told me to go to school so I have decided to make it hurt," she smiled. "Next time he won't forget to tell me he is spending the weekend in Gitmo with my father."

"You a cruel woman, Ziva David," smiled Gibbs.

"I can be. And he likes it," she said.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'll be by tomorrow to get started on those problem spots in the house I talked about," Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Tony really does prefer just to hire people to do things and he has no idea what is needed or not needed," Ziva said.

"You are worried about Tony," Gibbs said.

"I don't trust Eli and…," she paused for a moment. "The Sicilian assassin is still out there. He ignores things until they have to be dealt with. I worry."

"Monday we'll start searching for that assassin's partner," said Gibbs. "Let's see if we can find him before he decides to fulfill the contract."

"Thank you, Gibbs," said Ziva.

NCIS

Tony had dropped his bag off in the room provided for him and with marine guard was escorted into the interrogation building. He wore jeans and white linen shirt. His Sig Sauer was clipped to his jeans as well as his badge.

Baradar sat in the interrogation room, while Eli and his entourage stared at him through the two way mirror. Tony walked into the observation room.

"Ah, Anthony, I'm glad you are here. I was wondering if you would like a chance to speak to him before us," said Eli.

"Why me?" Tony asked cautiously.

"I would like to see your technique," Eli smiled.

"You shouldn't be here. Vance is taking a huge chance letting you be here and you want to turn this into a game," said Tony.

"Where is the Anthony DiNozzo who turned the tables on me? Where is the man who the courage and fortitude to go to Somalia and rescue my daughter?" asked Eli.

"You need operational names, right?" he asked.

Eli grinned: "Yes. A couple will do."

Tony unclipped his gun and tossed it to Malachi. He then took his smart phone out then he turned and exited. Eli and his people watched the room with Baradar. Tony walked into the room playing a game on his phone.

He sat down across from Baradar and continued to play as the man watched him. Within minutes he knew that he was getting under the man's skin. A smile played across Tony's face.

"Damned angry birds," he hissed.

He continued to play the game. It went on for ten minutes until finally Baradar broke the silence.

"What do you want from me?" asked Baradar.

"Shh, Barbar, I'm playing, so don't bother me," said Tony.

"My name isn't Barbar," said Baradar.

"Sure, Barbar, whatever you say," he said then he spoke to himself. "You'd think he wouldn't mind be king."

He continued to play with his smart phone ignoring Baradar.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me questions or something?" asked Baradar.

"Why? So you won't answer them and I get pissed off? This is easy," smiled Tony.

"Don't you want to know about my associates?" he asked.

"No," sighed Tony. "I really do hate these damned angry birds."

"But your purpose here to find put about my associates," growled Baradar.

"Yeah, sure, your associates like Jabil," yawned Tony.

"You mean Jameel," he said.

Eli smiled: "Make a note. Jameel."

"He is not the idiot we thought he was," said Bashan.

"No. My daughter may have picked the right man this time. We shall see," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, Jameel. We got him Abul Jameel," he yawned again.

"Abbas Jameel is here. I want to see him. I demand to see him," demanded Baradar.

Eli said: "Abbas Jameel. We have a name. How much time has passed?"

"Fifteen minutes," said Malachi.

"Yeah, we got Abbas Jameel and think this guy named Makmoud, too," he said.

"Naji Mahmoud," said Baradar.

Eli chuckled: "Naji Mahmoud. We now have Abbas Jameel and Naji Mahmoud. Malachi, when we get back to Tel Aviv put a team together to hunt down these two men."

"Yes, sir," Malachi said.

"Hey, Barbar," Tony stood up. "Thanks for the names. We've got jack squat until you opened your big mouth."

"You bastard!" yelled Baradar.

Tony walked out of the room then he went into the observation room.

"Can I have my gun?" asked Tony.

"Here," Malachi tossed him his weapon. "Good work."

Tony clipped it back onto his pants. Eli looked at Tony.

"Now can we talk to him?" asked Eli.

"Go right ahead," said Tony. "I hope you get some more out of him."

Tiny exited. He didn't want to watch their technique or pretend he cared if they treated Baradar well or not. The Marine guards would make sure he wasn't tortured. Baradar deserved whatever the fuck they did to him.

NCIS

They sat on the Gulfstream. Eli was reviewing the information that they got from Baradar, while Malachi and Liat jabbered away in Hebrew. Officer Bashan walked over to the booth in sat in and sat down across from him.

"It is best to have Eli as a friend," said Bashan.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed.

"He would like to see his daughter," said Bashan.

"He'd have to talk to his daughter," said Tony.

"You cannot facilitate this," inquired Bashan.

"I will not facilitate it," Tony stated.

"Anthony, Eli misses his daughter," said Bashan.

"As much as he missed her when she was held captive in terrorist camp?" asked Tony.

"He couldn't sacrifice people to get her out. People would have said his decision making was compromised and replaced him as deputy director," explained Bashan. "Israel needs him. He protects Israel."

"And I protect Ziva If he wants to visit her, he can call," Tony said then took out a pen and wrote on a piece paper, "this number and ask her permission."

Bashan took the number in his hand then looked at Tony with annoyance. He got up and walked over to where Eli sat then sat down with him. Tony closed his eyes. He didn't care what Eli did, just as long as it was done with Ziva's permission.

He heard Eli speaking in Hebrew. His voice never reached more than a polite softness, so Tony assumed he was talking to someone important. The conversation continued for a few minutes then it stopped.

"Agent DiNozzo," Bashan said.

He opened his eyes and saw Bashan standing beside him with a cellphone in his right hand.

"Ziva wishes to talk to you," he said then handed him the cellphone.

Tony took it: "Hello."

"_Eli wishes to see me and I have agreed. He is coming for dinner tonight. They said you should be landing in an hour_," she said.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"_No. He will see me with the man I love and his daughter who I love and he will see me happy. I want to see him see me happy. Now I have to take Lessie and go shopping for tonight. I love you_," she said.

"What are we having?" he asked.

"_Spaghetti and meatballs and I am buying cannolis for dessert_," she said.

Tony laughed: "I love you."

"_Yes, I feel the same_," she said and hung up.

Tony handed the cellphone back to Bashan and smiled then he closed his eyes again.

"So, Anthony is there anything special I should bring to dinner tonight?" asked Eli.

"Just your appetite," he said.

NCIS

Lessie and Tony sat watching her current favorite movie, which was _Toy Story_ 2. Ziva came into the living room and offered Tony the wooden spoon to sample her sauce. He took it and tasted the sauce.

"Delicious," he smiled. "I would put a little more grated cheese."

"We shall see," she said.

"You cook Italian too well. Are you sure you don't have some Italian in you?" he asked her.

"I've had a great deal of Italian in me lately," she smiled and went back onto the kitchen.

"Daddy, Buzz is funny," Lessie laughed.

"Yes, he is," Tony said as he looked into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door. Tony got up and opened the door to see Malachi, Liat and Eli holding flowers and a bottle of wine. Lait and Malachi stood beside the doorway while Eli entered.

"Zi, it's for you," Tony called.

Ziva came out of the kitchen. Her father handed her a dozen blue flowers and then handed Tony a bottle of wine.

"The flowers are Bird's Eyes. They were your favorite as a girl and the wine is a bottle of Naha HaPirim Dry Red Wine 2005," said Eli. "A little color and flavor of home."

"Thank you, Eli," Ziva said then grabbed the wine from Tony and returned to the kitchen.

Tony brought Eli into the living room.

"Hey, Luce, this is Ziva's father," said Tony.

Lessie turned and looked at Eli with her sea green eyes and hair as dark as Ziva's. Even though he knew this beautiful child wasn't of his blood, he saw a glimpse of what his grandchildren with Tony might look like. Eli smiled.

"My name is Eli. And what is yours?" he asked.

"Lessie," she grinned. "Do you want to watch the movie with me, Eli?"

"I would love to," he said and sat down beside her.

"I'll get you a glass of wine," Tony said.

"Fine," nodded Eli, as Lessie started to describe to him the movie to him.

Tony walked into the kitchen in a state of shock. Ziva looked at him with concern.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Eli is watching _Toy Story 2 _with Lessie and she's explaining the movie to him," he said.

A look of shock took over Ziva's face. She walked over to the kitchen door and stared at Eli laughing as Lessie caught him up on the story. Returning to the kitchen, she stared at Tony.

"Is that really my father?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Maybe the DiNozzo charm is as strong as you say it is," she said.

"I'm thinking of calling Ducky and have him give Eli a checkup," said Tony.

"You think," said Ziva.

Dinner what better than Ziva expected. Eli enjoyed the meal, complimenting her on her meatballs, and continued enjoying a conversation with Lessie. Once dinner was done the cannolis and coffee, as well as a cup of hot chocolate, were served.

"Papa, non e buona come Napoli," Lessie said.

"Of course the cannolis in Napes are better, little one. They are grandmothers who love children," said Eli.

"I should put you to bed with a story. It is after eight," said Tony.

"But, Papa, I like Eli and I'm not tired," she complained.

"Lessie, we shall meet again soon. I must drop by tomorrow with a special present for you before I leave," said Eli. "And I hope someday you will visit me in Haifa for a vacation some day."

"Okay, Eli. Shalom," Lessie said then joined her father in going into her bedroom leaving Ziva and Eli alone.

"You must give that girl a sister or a brother soon," he smiled. "She is a beautiful child."

"You are not against me being with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I can stop what I can stop and I cannot stop what it appears the Almighty wants," he smiled.

"I am surprised," said Ziva.

"You love him. And I love you," he said. "I have made many mistakes, many mistakes, but I will not make any more with you."

"Thank you, Abba," she said.

"You're welcome, bat," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tony sat at his desk reading SWOT analysis and intel reports. If he had known that SAC of DI and DT called for this much reading he wouldn't have taken the job, especially it made him feel antsy and old reading this many reports at work. He tossed the SWOT on his desk and looked up in time to see Agent Maurice Jennings walk into his office.

"Hey. Boss, I heard from Mossad. They have Jameel, but they won't let us see him," said Jennings. "They won't listen to anyone on our end."

"I'll talk to Vance about that, so don't sweat it," he said. "Mossad likes to play by their own rules for reasons that I can understand."

"Well, I don't have to like it," said Jennings then he started to leave.

"MJ, wait," Tony called to him.

Jennings stopped and turned.

"Do me a favor. Contact Israel and tell them to please forward all intel gathered from interrogations of Jameel to SAC Anthony DiNozzo. Let them know I am taking over the Jihad Brotherhood investigation myself and I'll be there contact here," he said.

Jennings smiled: "I'll let them know."

Jennings left shutting the door behind him.

"Why the hell not, Anthony, take on the Jihad Brotherhood the same week you are moving into a new home with your daughter and girlfriend and need to do Christmas shopping because it's four weeks until Christmas," he growled to himself.

He picked up his phone then stared at the numbers and then he hung it up. Next, he took his smart phone out and speed dialed Ziva. She picked up her phone.

"_Ziva David_," she answered.

"Special Agent David, it is SAC DiNozzo," he said. "I called to ask if you want me to pick up dinner tonight since I might be a little late."

"_Why_?" she asked coldly.

"I just took over direct supervisor of the Jihad Brotherhood investigation. Mossad has been running roughshod over my agents and analysts, so I'm taking over," he said.

"_Bring home Chinese for you and I. I will feed Lessie. I think I have some meatballs and sauce in the freezer_," she said.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said.

"_I understand your need to bring down the Jihad Brotherhood. It is personal for you. I really do understand, Tony_," she said.

"Oh, and Ziva, I got the bill for the furniture. That hurt," he said.

"_Next, time you set up a play date with Eli you will tell me right away_," she said. "_Love you_."

She hung up.

NCIS

Tony and Vance were finishing up their meeting about Mossad and Jihad Brotherhood. It seemed that Eli wanted to find their cubby hole and send in several Kidon units and wipe them out. Vance countered an offer of joint mission with Navy Seal. The problem now was locating where Jihad Brotherhood hung their hats up.

"Eli said that Jameel is so far resistant to their questions," said Vance, "but he is sure that Jameel will eventually break."

"We tracked and double tracked the money and some came from a Saudi prince, some from Jordanian businessman, and some came from a radical Iman in London," said Tony. "Jihad Brotherhood has some interesting sources, mainly based on a family member joining the Brotherhood."

"Then stop tracking the money and start tracking the family member," said Vance.

"Already started that," Tony replied. "I have eyes on the Saudi Prince's son and the businessman's son. I'm hoping that they follow them back to the rabbit hole."

"Who is doing the following?" asked Vance.

"I actually let Mossad do that. They blend better than NCIS agents and are fluent in so many fucking languages," he sighed.

"I forgot to tell you that Eli was impressed with the way you handled Baradar," said Vance.

"And he enjoyed the spaghetti and meatball dinner Ziva made, too," smiled Tony.

"He a powerful enemy, but also a powerful ally to have," said Vance.

"Yeah, I tend to be on his naughty and his nice list," Tony said.

"Eli compared to Santa Clause, I have to remember that," smiled Vance.

"Better than the Easter Bunny," Tony said.

"Okay, I need to get home," said Vance.

"Yeah, me, too," said Tony.

After collecting his bag and overcoat from his office he left the NCIS building saying goodnight to Mike at security and walked out and into the parking lot. It was late November night and it was cold, especially when you had grown used to Naples' winter.

He was walking towards his Mercedes Benz when he heard footfalls behind him. Normally, he wasn't paranoid, but working in CI and CT was starting to get to him. It sounded like high heels slapping the pavement. Instead of looking over his shoulder to check who was there, which was too obvious, he dropped his bag and bent down to pick it up and saw just in time an attractive, dark featured woman take a handgun out and fire at him.

Channeling Ziva Tony thought he would be able to do a dive and roll forward to avoid the bullet, though he misjudged the proper direction and felt the bullet enter his left side break a rib or two and enter his body. He came up from his roll with his gun and fired off four shots missing his would be assassin, as she disappeared behind a car and took off. He felt the burn of the wound and decided to lie down on the ground. _Ziva is going to be pissed with me. _

Armed security guards ran out of the building and towards the gunfire. One of the guards ran up to Tony and checked on him.

"You hit?" he asked.

"Yeah. Get a bus," he growled through his pain.

He started coughing as it became harder to breath. _Okay, not a good sign. _

"Calm down, we'll get you help," the guard said.

Tony coughed and coughed some more trying to draw in air but it was getting harder. With his next cough a splatter of blood escaped his mouth.

"Call my…," he stopped himself not wanting to say girlfriend because it just wasn't a string enough indicator of their relationship. "Agent Ziva David. Call her."

"Yeah, sure, okay, I'll take care of that, buddy," he said.

He coughed up some more blood and then he passed out.

NCIS

Vance was the first to be notified about the shooting. His immediate reaction was he didn't want to be the one to stick his head in the lioness mouth by the name of Ziva David. He called Gibbs and informed him and told him his team was in charge of the case and that Gibbs should tell Ziva. Gibbs agreed. He got dressed and drove over to her apartment right away.

Ziva had put Lessie to bed and now sat nursing a glass of wine and reading a book while waiting for Tony to bring him dinner, when there was knock on the door. She got up and was shocked to see it was Gibbs and not Tony on the other side of the door. His stern face matched with eyes that were verge on sadness made her heart beat faster.

"What is wrong with him, Gibbs?" she asked.

"He was shot in the parking lot. He's at Georgetown Medical right now in surgery. Dr. Pitt, who knows Tony's history with the plaque and his lungs, is on his way there from Bethesda," Gibbs explained.

"I have to wake Lessie and…," Ziva stopped and then did something that surprised Gibbs and broke down and cried.

Gibbs took her in his arms and kissed her head: "He'll be fine, Ziva. Stay positive."

"I will, Gibbs," she sobbed.

"Now, clam yourself. Abby and McGee are on there to take care of Lessie. You will come to the hospital with me," he said.

"Is there protection for Tony at the hospital?" asked Ziva.

"Vance is there along with Savard, Ducky and Jimmy," said Gibbs.

"I love him, Gibbs, so we must protect him. I will not lose him again," she said.

"I know, Ziva," he said.

"I will get ready," she said.

He watched as she walked away to get ready. Gibbs took a deep breath. As much as Ziva didn't want to lose Tony, he didn't. Tony was his family, as much as any member of his team. He was his surrogate son and he thought of his daughter as his grandchild. No, he didn't want to lose Tony either.

NCIS

When Ziva and Gibbs entered the waiting room, Ziva saw that Ducky and Jimmy were sitting quietly, Savard looked like a man on protection detail, and Vance was growling on his smart phone.

"I want the footage streamed on my tablet within the hour," Vance barked then hung up.

He looked at Gibbs and Ziva.

"Agent David, I'm sorry this happened and I vow to find the person who shot Tony," said Vance the he looked at Gibbs. "I'll have the security footage on my tablet in less than an hour. I want to see who shot DiNozzo."

"I want to see that footage," said Gibbs.

Vance nodded then his smart phone rang. He looked at it.

"I have to go outside and deal with this," Vance sighed. "It's Eli."

He walked out. With Gibbs guiding her Ziva sat down. Gibbs sat down beside her. Jimmy got up and walked over to Ziva, and squatted down in front of her.

"I talked to Bree and if you need us to take Lessie for a day or two, we are here for you," he said.

"I think that might be a good idea. I trust Abby and McGee, but Lessie is comfortable with you and Bree during stressful times," she said.

"I want NCIS guarding here," said Gibbs.

"You think someone would try to hurt Lessie?" asked Jimmy.

"If an assassin fails then they sometimes revert to grabbing a member of the family to force the target out into the open," Ziva said.

"We won't let that happen, right, Agent Gibbs?" said Jimmy.

"No one is touching my granddaughter," he said in a tone that left no more for doubt. "I'll call in Fornell and the FBI to add more bodyguards if I have to."

Vance came back into the waiting room looking slightly confused. Ziva looked up at him.

"What does my father want?" asked Ziva.

"First he wanted to check on Tony and his condition then you and, finally, he asked about Lessie," said Vance. "He seemed really concerned for her and was willing to send Mossad officers to protect her."

"That doesn't sound like Eli," remarked Gibbs.

"He was taken by Lessie. It is the DiNozzo charm," sighed Ziva.

Before anything else could be said Dr. Pitt came into the waiting room drawing everyone's attention.

"Brad," nodded Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Pitt offered a slight smile.

"How is Tony?" asked Ziva.

"The bullet broke two ribs and punctured a lung. They are finishing up the surgery now," he said. "He is going to be fine in time. Right now that have him intubated but they'll be switching to a nasal cannula once he is out of post op ICU."

"How bad is it for him with his lungs?" asked Ziva.

"I'm going to have to put him in a regime of therapies and medication. His scarred lungs are damaged enough to begin with and this didn't help, so I want to start being proactive with them. We need to strengthen them, increase lung capacity, and, frankly, get Tony in better physical condition. His weight is down since he last time I saw him, but he still doesn't take proper care of himself," explained Dr. Pitt.

"What sort of therapies?" asked Ziva.

"Breathing exercises he needs to do every day. I recommend swimming over running for him and him having a nebulizer in order to take a bronchodilator which decreases resistance in the respiratory airway and increases airflow to the lungs," he continued. "Of course getting him to do the exercises and take the medicines is the problem. Tony was a great athlete but like some great athletes he no longer takes care of his body once his athletic days are over."

"Did you know DiNozzo when he played in college, doctor?" asked Vance.

"I was the one who destroyed his chances at a pro career by screwing up his right knee," said Dr. Pitt. "But we are good friends now."

"Interesting," said Vance. The man has Eli David concerned over him and his daughter and the man who destroyed his chance at either a pro football or basketball career as his doctor and friend. _I can use DiNozzo in other capacities if his field days are over. _

"Brad is he still able to work in the field?" asked Gibbs.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Agent Gibbs. Chasing a suspect he might have a bronchospasm which would restrict his breathing making him need the nebulizer or inhaler," said Dr. Pitt. "Or even worse he could damage his lungs even further in a gunfight or some other violence."

"He's currently the SAC in charge of Counterintelligence and Counterterrorism. It's not supposed to be a field job to begin with and I can make sure that it isn't," said Vance.

"How?" asked Gibbs.

"Make someone his ASAC who he can't con, charm, or intimidate," he said.

"Good luck with that," laughed Gibbs.

"When can I see him?" asked Ziva.

"He'll be in post op at least twelve hours," said Dr. Pitt.

"Can I see him before then?" she asked.

"I'll arrange for it," said Dr. Pitt, who then got up and exited the waiting room.

"He's going to be fine, Ziver," said Gibbs.

"I am going to make sure of that, Gibbs," she said.

NCIS

For the three of the hours that he slept in post op, Ziva sat by his side. She left to hand Lessie over to Jimmy and Bree, as well as four NCIS agents who were guard Lessie. She promised Lessie that she could see Tony once he was feeling better. After Lessie was gone, she slept a few hours, showered, and changed then returned to the hospital.

Tony had been settled into a private room with an NCIS Agent stationed outside of it. After showing her ID Ziva entered to see that he was no longer intubated, but he now had the nasal cannula. He looked pale and frustrated when she came into room.

"Hey, hun," he tried a smile. His eyelids felt heavy but he was bound and determined to keep them open.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you will not scare me like that again," she said as she grabbed a chair moved to the side of the bed.

Tony looked at Ziva with her hair pulled back and little makeup and thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wanted her to crawl into the bed with him and heal him but he knew that would just get the nurses angry.

"How is Lessie?" he asked.

"She is with Bree and Jimmy and guards," she said.

"Good," he replied then he offered her his right hand to hold. "Did you get the shooter?"

"Not yet. She is still out there," she said taking his hand in her.

"I always knew a woman would kill me," he smiled.

Ziva didn't think this was funny. She opened her mouth to speak but she stopped as she didn't have the words to retort to his wiseass comment. Tony was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"How bad are my lungs?" he asked.

"I've talked to Brad and he explained that you need to make changes in your life and take care of yourself better," she said. "You will live and a very long time if it is up to me."

"Days as a field agent are over, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes. You will not be running after terrorists or killers any longer," she said.

He exhaled deeply. Being a field agent, even as a SAC was how he defined himself. He loved hands on investigations.

"Do not sulk," Ziva commanded, which brought a smile to his face. "You will be busy enough without the field. You have to run CI and CT, watch your daughter grow up, move into a new house, and getting married after New Year's."

"Married? Miss David, are you asking me to marry you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said.

"I have to get you a ring," he said.

"You do not need to spend money on a ring for me. I want you not a ring," she said with a big smile.

"You have me and I'm not buying it. I'm getting it out of my safe deposit box. It's my mother's ring," he said.

"So, you will marry me then?" she asked.

"Anytime, any day, and anywhere," he said.

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"How long will have I have to be in the hospital?" he asked.

"A week. Brad knows how much you hate it but he is worried about infection and your lungs," she said.

"A week. We are supposed to move into the house this weekend," he whined.

"Gibbs is helping me and I am having him arrange to put a lap pool either in the solarium out back or in the backyard in a spot all its own," she said.

"Lap pool?" he said.

"You are going to start swimming at least four times a week. It is good for your lungs," she said, "and you are going to take care of yourself."

"Right after you get me a pizza. I'm hungry," he said.

"No. Pizza is now only for special occasions," she said. "You are my responsibility now, Tony, and I intend on taking care of you."

"Zi," he whined. He knew he didn't stand a chance arguing with her, but he liked arguing with her. He liked it when she showed concern for him.

"I'll get you some minestrone soup. That will be good for you," she said.

"Zi," his whiny voice sighed.

"You belong to me now, Tony," she stated simply.

"And you belong to me," he smiled.

"Yes," she said with a slight smile.

It was then that Gibbs entered the hospital room. He carried two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Ziva. Handing her a coffee, he looked at Tony in the hospital bed.

"We'll get the bitch who did this to you," he said.

"Facial recognition?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. McGee has been running it nonstop."

"She's Sicilian," Tony said. "I'll get you his number, but contact Inspector Mario Rossi in Naples. He'll find out who she is for you. I'd say the assassin's partner from Naples has finally come after me."

Gibbs nodded his head then he looked at Ziva.

"You are on protection detail until further notice. Don't leave his side," he said.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

"Don't thank me. It was Vance's idea. He said who best to protect DiNozzo but an Israeli lioness, who is a trained assassin, and protecting her family," said Gibbs.

"He is correct about that," she said.

"Yeah, I know he is," smiled Gibbs as he placed his hand on her shoulder and griped her for a moment to show his unity with her in protecting Tony.

"I'm bored," sighed Tony making both Gibbs and Ziva smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ziva knew that he was almost ready to sign himself AMA and make a break from the hospital. It was in his body language and it had been there two days after the removal of the nasal cannula. She knew he hated them and the reason had to do with his mother, but she also knew he needed to behave if he was going to get better. Brining Lessie at least once a day helped but even that wasn't enough to keep him from wanting to leave early. It was a struggle getting him to the listen to the doctors but she succeeded with bribes.

First, it was a portable DVD player and fifteen or twenty movies to watch, which occupied him for a day. After that it was McGee brining him a laptop so that he could go online and order Christmas gifts online and have them all delivered two day air, which meant someone had to be at the house all day they were supposed to arrive. Next, it was a visit by Gibbs and threats of head slaps and other forms of violence to make him behave. Finally, Ziva was able to keep him put with threats of withholding sex from him for an extended period of time. Of all of the bribes this one seemed to work the best.

It was with great relief that Dr. Pitt agreed he could go home and she came to pick him up and drive him to their new home for a house warming party. Lessie, Bree and Jimmy were already there acting as host, while Ziva gathered up Tony as the guest of honor.

"The nurse showed you how to change the wound and wrap his rib area," said Brad Pitt.

"Yes, Brad," said Ziva.

Tony was in the bathroom putting on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a zip up red OSU hoodie. He wanted loose fitting clothes.

"His ribs are hurting but he doesn't want a full dosage of pain killers, so I've told him to take Advil but not overdo it," he said.

"We don't want Tony on pain killers around a crowd of people," Ziva smiled.

"I know. Next, in that case in the corner is his nebulizer along with some menthol crystals and medication, as well as instructions on how and when to use," he said. "Please, let's work hard at getting him to gain some lung capacity. He's lost enough for this lifetime."

"I also have instructions on the breathing exercises, which I intend on making him do every night," she said.

"When can I have sex again?" Tony called from the bathroom.

Ziva blushed, which Brad thought was remarkable from what he had known about her and gotten to know her. She didn't seem like a blusher yet Tony could make her blush.

"I'll leave that up to you," replied Brad.

"I love you, man," called Tony then the bathroom door opened and he stepped out dressed.

"I'll get him a wheelchair," said Brad then he left.

Ziva walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"I won't break," he said.

"But you will grimace in pain," she said.

"Okay, you got me there," Tony smiled then he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

For a brief eternity they lost track of time as they found each other once again. When Brad came into the room with the wheelchair, he had to clear his throat several times to get their attention.

"Yeah, you're feeling better," said Brad.

"Brad, I owe once again," Tony said.

"Tony, you don't understand I get invited to conferences because I'm your doctor. You survived the plague, Y Pestis," he laughed. "You are remarkable. I know you don't know it, but you are."

"You know I have the book you wrote at home. You never did sign it," Tony teased him.

"It's not a book but a paper," said Brad.

"It's four hundred pages. It's a freaking book," chuckled Tony.

"Well, if we can increase your lung capacity after this incident I'll be able to write another paper about you. I'll get more free rubbery chicken dinners because of you," Brad told him.

"Get your computer ready," Tony said then nodded at Ziva, "she's going to make sure it happens and my ninja is tenacious of spirit."

"Then you're well matched," said Brad, who motioned him into the chair as Ziva collected his things in a gym bag.

NCIS

They arrived at their new home in Bethesda. Ziva parked in the driveway and noticed Tony wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I would have preferred an evening alone with you and Lessie," he said.

"Lessie wanted this celebration. She is also planning a big Christmas party for Christmas Eve. It appears she liked to entertain people," said Ziva, who then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You will have time alone with me and Lessie. I am still on your protective duty."

"I hope you're getting overtime for that," he smirked.

"Get out of the car and get in the house before I am forced to get a paperclip," she teased him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Getting out of the car, Tony took a deep breath of the cold air then he began to cough. The coughing led to him getting bent over from the pain in his ribs. Ziva ran around the car to check on him.

"Cold air and lungs are not friends at the moment," he said.

"I'll have to warm them up," she said then gave him a long warming kiss.

"Okay, I think I can make it to the door now," he said. "By the way I prefer your therapy to the hospitals."

With Ziva carrying the bags they go to the front door and Ziva let them in. The first to see them was Abby, who was dressed as a sort of Gothic Elf. She screamed with delight and ran to Tony giving him a hug which almost made him pass out from the pain. Next, to greet him was Lessie, who grabbed onto her father's leg and held onto it.

"Okay, Luce, I'm home," he said and gingerly picked her up in his arms.

Lessie gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug around his neck. He looked in the large living, now filled with furniture and a grand piano, and saw Jimmy, Bree, Gibbs, McGee and his date, Vance and his wife, Agents Jennings, Savard, Morse, Washington, and a few others, and Ducky. There was the start of Christmas decorations were starting to be put up in the living room and Tony noticed on the mantle of the fireplace a Noah's Ark Menorah. The house they bought was becoming a home. He kissed Lessie on the cheek and put her down.

"Anthony, it is a delight to see you up and about," said Ducky.

"Ducky, good to see you and everybody," he said.

Gibbs lifted the drink that was in his hand as a salute. Before Tony could say another word the doorbell rang. He turned to see Ziva answer the door. It was Alexandra Borghese.

Looking as striking as always, Ziva invited her into the house. She looked at Tony and he could mix the mix of angry and sadness on her eyes.

"Anthony, I wish to speak to you in private," she said. "I've been in New York on business and stopped in DC to see you before I left for Naples."

"Zi, is there furniture in the study?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony. There is furniture everywhere," she answered.

"Come with me, Alex," he said and escorted her down the hallway towards the kitchen, stopping at a closed door. He opened it and let them into the study. To his surprise the bookshelves were filled books then he smiled and assumed they were Ziva's. He motioned Alexandra to sit on the leather loveseat while he sat down in a leather armchair.

"This is your new home with your new woman," she said bitterly.

Tony sighed. He knew what he was facing now. Alexandra was a hurt woman and she believed that he was the one who caused the hurt.

"Be careful what you say, Alexandra. I'm marrying Ziva and I won't have you insult her," he said.

"You didn't wait long for Alessia's body to…," she started to release her venom.

Tony growled at her. It was a primal growl filled with anger and passion and emotions that made Alexandra rethink her attack of him.

"Don't talk of Alessia. Why are you here?" he demanded.

"You killed my father," she said. Her voice quivered slightly with emotion when she said it.

"Your father committed suicide," he countered.

"Because of you, he is dead. I read the letter he left me. He committed suicide because of you," she said.

"And Alessia is dead because of him and her father laundering money for terrorists. She is dead because of the greed of old men. Lessie is without her mother because of them and I have a Sicilian assassin on my ass, who almost killed me, and he was bought and paid for by your father," he growled. "Don't blame me for shit."

"You bastard," she said trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe. I'd give your father the same option right now that I gave him the last time I saw him. He got a chance at an honorable death rather than have his family's name dragged through the mud," Tony stated coldly.

"Why?" she said it softly but tinged with great sadness.

"Because his actions and Matteo's actions caused Alessia's and others deaths, that is why. I destroyed Matteo, made him retire, give up the power he loved so much, and your father I offered him a chance to save his family embarrassment of not worse. He took the ancient and honorable way out," Tony explained. "I can live with that. And if you hate me because of it, I can live with that."

She got up out of her seat, so Tony did so also. Alexandra walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face then she stormed out of the study. Tony sat back down.

Moments passed and Ziva entered the study. She sat down in Tony lap and with her left hand gently guided his jaw up so that he was looking at her.

"She was upset when she left," Ziva said.

"She blames me for her father's death," he said.

"And you regret it?" she asked.

"No, I don't, which is why she is so upset with me. I don't regret anything I did when it comes to Carmine Borghese," Tony said.

Ziva kissed him.

"I have decided that I want to get married sooner more than later," Ziva said.

"Really, why?" he asked.

"You getting shot made me realized that I have lost too much time with you. Lessie needs you and I need you," she said.

"Lessie needs you, too," he said and cuddled with her. "How is our little girl doing?"

The fact that he said our little girl made Ziva tingle. This was her family now and she wanted to make it official.

"How about a small service the day after Christmas?" he asked. "Or do you want to plan a big wedding?"

"I want something in between," Ziva admitted.

"Okay, when and how big?" he asked.

"Six weeks and modest," she smiled.

"Bridesmaid?" he asked.

"Abby," she answered. "Best man?"

"Jimmy," he answered. "Maybe I can get the probie as ring bearer?"

"That's Lessie's job. Like it is Ducky's and McGee jib to be groomsmen and Gibbs will give me away," she said.

"What about Eli?" he asked.

"I will consider inviting him," she said.

"Honeymoon?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she smiled.

"Okay, I know this sounds like an out of left field suggestion, but how about Haifa? You can see family and just maybe get some closure. What about it?" he asked.

Her answer was a deep passionate kiss.

NCIS

It was now three days before Christmas and Vance asked Tony if he could come in for two conference linkup with Eli. Even though Ziva pointed out that he was supposed to have a leave of absence for at least five more weeks, he agreed. It was at noon that Ziva, Lessie, and Tony arrived at NCIS.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ask the man with a death wish," Ziva said.

"Vance wants to see me, so I'm here," he said then he looked at Ziva. "Please, no more arguments. Maybe you can discuss weddings plans with Abby some more while I do this."

"Papa, I'm hungry," Lessie whined.

"Come, Luce, Papa cares more about his job right now than he does us," said Ziva with a smirk. "Let's go see Abby and find out if she wants to have lunch with us."

Lessie and Ziva trundled away. Tony looked at Gibbs with an expression of Help Me!

"You want be married," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled: "Yeah, I do."

"Go see Vance, DiNozzo, then give your attention to them for the rest of the day," Gibbs said.

"Good advice, Gibbs," he said then hustled off.

Vance was waiting for him in MTAC. On the screen already was Eli David. He looked bemused, which usually meant trouble with Eli.

"Ah, Anthony has arrived. I hope you are in better health," said Eli.

"I'm recovering," said Tony.

"Tony field days are over," said Vance. "He has to get used to being in authority."

"It happens to us all, Anthony. Leon had to give him field work; I had to give it up; and now you must. Luckily, you have shown the talent to do the work that Leon and I do. But it is still difficult to accept, yet it is best for your health, your child, and your coming nuptials," said Eli.

"Ziva wants to be married," Tony said.

"And you don't?" asked Eli.

"I do, too," he replied.

"But you are letting me know in subtle spy talk that Ziva is setting the agenda for the wedding not you. She will not invite me," Eli said.

"I have almost convinced her to honeymoon in Haifa with Lessie," Tony said.

Eli grinned then nodded his approval: "You have given me excellent news, so I return the favor. Jihad Brotherhood has set up shop in Afghanistan. As American troops leave and leave with hard feelings, groups sneak back into the country and setup their training camps and hideaway."

"I was just telling Eli that I am contacting SecNav to discuss the use of unmanned drones in order to wipeout the training camp and hideaway," said Vance.

"You will use unmanned drones and I will send a Kidon Unit to mop up what is left behind," Eli said. "The Jihad Brotherhood has to be ended."

"Although I understand the need for boots on the ground, our relationship Afghanistan is currently strained so there is a lack of enthusiasm for it on this side of the Atlantic," said Vance.

"Which is why I will send in my people to do the dirty work. They will do their job then they will disappear," said Eli.

"I think sending in Kidon is dangerous," said Vance.

"They can to do it, Director, and it's the only sure way to make sure we cut the head off the serpent," said Tony.

"You're starting to sound like Eli," Vance said to Tony.

"Boots on the ground are needed. It' just won't be our boots," said Tony.

"I'll talk to SecNav," said Vance.

"Excellent, Leon. And I hope to see you in Israel soon Anthony and you lovely daughter. My brother raises Arabian horses, I think Lessie would enjoy riding them. I will take her," Eli said.

The screen went blank and Vance was staring at Tony.

"Eli is going to take Lessie horseback riding?"

"He likes her," said Tony.

Vance shook his head: "I'll call SecNav and see if we can set this up."

"And I'll find my girlfriend and daughter and go home," he smiled.

Tony entered Abby's lab to the sounds of _Jingle Bells_ being sung by Sinatra playing and Abby, Lessie and Ziva dancing around the lab to the music. He stood there watching this remarkable sight and wondered how he ever got so lucky.

"Oh, Tony's here," cried out Abby, who had a Santa hat topping off her sexy Goth schoolgirl outfit.

She came over to him and gave him a gently hug then handed him a large candy cane.

"Thanks, Ab," said Tony.

"Papa, we are going to a party tonight," said Lessie.

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Ziva.

"Abby is having a party at Gibbs' tonight," said Ziva.

"Yeah, it for Amira and Lessie and Bree and Jimmy are coming and McGee, but not with a date because he knows better this time, and Savard and Jennings, I like them, and Ducky, and…," Abby rattled on.

"I got it, Abs. People are coming to the party, lots of people," he stopped her.

"And we are going," said Ziva in a tone that told him that there was wiggle room for him to get out of this.

"As a matter of fact, I'm leaving in twenty minutes and you guys are coming with me to decorate Gibbs house and get the food ready," said Abby.

"Yeah," Tony said with false enthusiasm.

"Come, Ahuvi, Luce is excited by this," said Ziva.

"Then let's party," he smiled.

NCIS

Christmas music played from the Ipod that Abby had set up. Amira and Lessie along with Abby and Ziva decorated the Christmas tree while Jimmy and Bree watched and Ducky made suggestions. Savard, Jennings, and McGee stood in a corner and talked shop leaving Gibbs and Tony drinking a beer and standing in the living entrance and watching everyone.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs," Tony said.

"So, no more field work, how do you feel about that?" asked Gibbs.

"Like I want a second opinion," he said.

"Don't get one. Take advantage of this. Take the advancement and see where it leads you. You may like it," said Gibbs. "I know you love field work, but in the time I've known you, DiNozzo, you have been shot, stabbed, blown up, got the plague, been hit by a car and some of those things more than once. Settle for a long life with your wife and kids rather than street cop."

"Ziva is still in the field," he said.

"She's younger than you and a trained assassin. Plus, once you get her pregnant she won't be in the field," smiled Gibbs.

"You're a devious man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," smiled Tony.

"You have a beautiful family, DiNozzo, so cherish it," he said.

Ton took a sip of his beer: "So you're wanting more grandchildren, huh?"

"I can't wait to see a pregnant Ziva run your ass ragged," chuckled Gibbs.

"Oh, yeah, I never thought about that," Tony sighed causing Gibbs' chuckle to become a laugh.

**Coming up is the last chapter. Assassin strikes one last time and, well, the rest you will see. Also, I am considering writing a piece in the same style I write my novels. I've never liked Tony's backstory with his father. It seemed contrived based on the fact they got Robert Wagner, so they wanted to make him a charming rogue. The guy treated his son like shit. I always thought it would be more interesting if Tony came from a Mafia family with his father as a Don. Give me your opinion. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Vance and Tony watched as the satellite showed them a greenish night image of a village in Afghanistan. They watched as three unmanned drones rained hellfire missiles. It had the quality of watching a video game, which gave your some distance, except both Vance and Tony knew this was real. This was real missiles, real explosions and real death. After the fallout of the missiles they watched as nine Kidon members entered the village and started the cleanup. It was a pretty sight to see, but they stood in silence and watched. When their job was done the Kidon members disappeared into the night.

The satellite image broke up and went to white noise. It was then that Vance finally spoke breaking the silence.

"It needed to be done," he said.

"I know, Director," Tony said.

He looked at his watch. It was 6 o'clock in the evening making it two thirty in the morning in Afghanistan.

"I want to go home," he said.

"We promised to talk to Eli. He'll be hooking up with us after he hears from his Kidon personnel," said Vance.

"I know," he said. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Lessie is excited about Santa and I wanted to spend the next two days just enjoying my daughter."

"Has Santa been good to her?" Vance asked.

"Santa is spoiling her rotten," Tony smiled.

"Good," said Vance.

NCIS

Ziva was giving Lessie her bath losing herself in Lessie pure joy and laughter at being in a bubble bath with Ziva playing with her when something happened she never thought could ever happen, an assassin snuck up on her.

"Do you anything stupid and you and the child die," said the assassin.

Ziva turned and looked at the Sicilian assassin. She was five foot eight, long black hair, dressed all in black and was holding a Beretta in her right hand. The distance between them was too great to take a chance. She had to think about Lessie's life.

"The name is Sophia," she said.

Lessie began to cry out of nervousness.

"Take care of the bambina. I am here only to kill the father not you or her," she said. "If this goes well then I return to Sicily without a problem."

Ziva grabbed a towel and took Lessie out of the bath tub and dried her off. She then put PJs on Lessie and took her into her arms trying to comfort her. It was odd how quickly she had come to love this child, but Ziva knew that she'd give her life up to protect Lessie.

"We are going to wait for DiNozzo to come home then I will finish this job and leave," she said. "Come on you can make me a cup of coffee."

Ziva didn't say a thing, except obey her. Now was not the time for disobedience. She needed to study this assassin and get to know her. Ziva wanted to get a sense of her and her abilities before she finally made her move and killed her. And she was going to kill her.

NCIS

"I have heard from Malachi. They are in their fallback position and will be leaving Afghanistan in a few days. All routes have been preplanned, so there should be no problems. He said the mission was a success and photos were taken so we can identify the leaders," Eli explained.

"The Jihad Brotherhood is either destroyed or crippled," said Vance.

"Yes, I would accept that analysis for now," said Eli. "Good work, Anthony."

"I didn't do much," he said.

"You underestimate what you have done. I could use some people under me who performed so well but thought they could do more," said Eli.

"You sound like you want to recruit DiNozzo, but you can't have him, Eli. He belongs to NCIS," said Vance. "And in time he will be running CI and CT."

"You could do worse, Leon," smiled Vance then he turned his attention to Tony. "Give my best to your lovely daughter and my lovely daughter."

"I shall, Eli," said Tony.

"Eli," said Vance.

"Leon," replied Eli and the screen went blank.

Vance and Tony exited MTAC. It had been a long evening. Tony checked his watch. It was now going on seven-thirty. If he rushed he'd be able to get a kiss from Lessie before she went to bed.

He walked down the stairs from the mezzanine. He needed to go over to the other side of the building to get his overcoat and briefcase. Sometimes he missed working out of Gibbs' MCRT bullpen.

NCIS

Ziva had paid close attention to Sophia. She gaged her peripheral vision, her reaction time, her focus, and her determination and she came away impressed by the assassin. But she also now knew her liabilities, which included an almost two second delay while she aimed her weapon. She got this information by dropping a pan in the kitchen in order to gage her reaction. Two seconds was an eternity for Ziva to make a move.

"When will your boyfriend be home?" asked Sophia.

"I do not know. He works late many nights," she answered.

Lessie had been put in her room by Ziva told to be quiet and patient. When she shut the door, she heard the girl, who she felt was her daughter more and more each day, sobbing into her pillow. This woman was going to pay for this.

"When we hear his car pull up, I want you to stand in front of me," said Sophia.

Ziva nodded. The assassin didn't realize it but she was making a mistake letting Ziva get so close to her. She was giving her a chance to make a move against her.

NCIS

Tony pulled up into the driveway. He assumed Ziva's care was in the parking garage, so he parked his car in front of the parking garage and got out of the car. Walking towards the front door, he dug his keys out of his pants pocket then opened the door to his house.

Opening the door he announced himself: "Lucy, I'm home."

He worked into the living room and saw Ziva standing in front of a woman dressed all in black holding a handgun. After a second he recognized her as the woman who had shot him. This was the assassin.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you have been a hard contract to complete," she said.

"Well, I have my moments," he said with a smile on his face.

He looked at Ziva and gave her a sincere smile. The fact he was about to be shot didn't mean anything to him. All that meant anything to him was Ziva and Lessie. Yeah, maybe it was time to leave the field work to others.

Sophia straightened her weapon to shoot. Ziva knew she had two seconds and she took advantage of them. With the grace of a ballerina she pirouetted kicking the gun out of Sophia's hand. When she stopped in a defensive position, Sophia already had a stiletto out and was ready to strike. Ziva grabbed her wrist, lifted her arm up in the air then went underneath her arm and directed the blade with great force into the abdomen of Sophia.

Sophia moaned in pain, but Ziva wasn't done. She grabbed Sophia's head and twisted it expertly breaking her neck and killing her.

"No one touches my family," growled Ziva then she looked at Tony. "Lessie is in her room. Get her."

Tony ran up the stairs and to Lessie's bedroom door. He threw it open to see his daughter crying in her pillow. Lessie lifted her head and looked at Tony and yelled: "Papa!"

Lessie then saw Ziva standing behind him and she yelled: "Ima!"

Both Ziva and Tony rushed to their daughter. It didn't matter if she was blood to Ziva or not, she was her daughter now. They enveloped her in their arms and soothed.

"How should we handle this?" asked Ziva knowing a dead assassin killed in the manner she killed her was going to be difficult to explain to local police.

"I'll call Gibbs and let me deal with the local LEOs for us. He can turn this into an NCIS investigation," said Tony.

"Good idea," said Ziva, who tightly held onto Lessie.

"Ima don't let Papa get into trouble ever again," she said to Ziva.

"No, Luce, I will keep him out of trouble."

NCIS

Christmas was a success even though Ziva found herself under investigation by IAD for excessive use of violence. Tony assured her that she'd be fine. By January 3rd she had been cleared and the preparations for their wedding were going along with ease with the help of Abby. She managed to get a Catholic priest and a reformed Rabbi to share the service. Tony was once again left amazed how Abby was able to get people to work together when she wanted them to.

Just as planned they had their wedding in St Ann's Roman Catholic Church with Rabbi and Priest sharing the altar. For Ziva there was a Huppah, which they were married under, and a Ketubah, a traditional wedding contract that they needed to sign after the ceremony, which her father sent from Israel. Tony was impressed at the artistry and calligraphy of the Ketubah. It was designed to be hung on their wall for all to see.

Lessie was the ring bearer and Abby, the maid of honor, two of Ziva's non-work friends her bridesmaids and Gibbs acted as the father of the bride giving her away in Shannon's wedding dress. Jimmy was a best man for Tony and his groomsmen were Ducky and McGee.

On the church steps Ziva tossed her bridal bouquet into a crowd of unmarried woman to have it caught by Abby, which embarrassed both her and McGee. Their wedding night was spent in a Hyatt Regency in Bethesda with Gibbs taking Lessie for a few days before they left for their family honeymoon in Haifa.

Once in Haifa Tony was happy to see Ziva and her family from Nettie to her cousin Hannah and her children reunited. Eli acted as host and he doted on Lessie. It was their fourth day there that Ziva asked Tony to go with Lessie and Eli to her uncle's Arabian horse ranch. She told him that she had an errand to run and she'd meet him there.

He stood at the side of a paddock as Eli's brother Aaron put Lessie on a tame Arabian baby horse and took her around the paddock. He listened to her laugh and noticed that Eli was smiling.

"A child's laughter can be music," he said. "I have missed that sound."

"It is beautiful," said Tony.

"Ziva loved riding horses, yet I forced her to learn more practical things like marksmanship and knife throwing," he said. "Don't make the same mistakes I made, Anthony. I regret them more and more as I get older," he admitted.

It was then that he noticed Hannah's car pull up and Ziva and Hannah get out of the car. Ziva had on a white summer's dress with her hair down and a smile on her face that said she was a very happy woman.

"My daughter is beautiful. I am starting to think she is too good for you," Eli laughed.

"I agree," said Tony.

Ziva walked up to Tony and gave him a long passionate kiss. Hannah stood and watched them then said: "Tell him."

"Hannah, it can wait," Ziva said.

"No, it cannot. Tell him," Hannah said.

"Okay, you know me when I know something is being hidden. I can't stop snooping until I find out the information," said Tony. "What is it?"

"I am pregnant, Ahuvi," she smiled.

"Pregnant," he repeated then he looked at Eli, who was smiling.

Eli moved over to his daughter's side and embraced her then kissed her cheek.

"I am proud of you, Ziva. You have done the one thing you were never trained for but will be perfect as, you have become a mother," he said.

"Thank you, Abba," she said then looked at Tony. "And what do you have to say?"

"Wow," he smiled.

"Yeah, wow," she said and then they fell into each other's arms and shut out the world as they kissed and hugged each other.

"What do you think Gibbs will think?" she whispered into Tony's ear.

"After he head slaps me for making him lose a member of his team from the field, he'll be thrilled. He told me he wanted more grandchildren," Tony beamed.

"I am very happy," said Ziva.

"Yeah, it's a good feeling," said Tony.


End file.
